To Convent and The Palace
by Kerzikhan
Summary: The Carthaki Emperor wants a marriage treaty with Tortall. Unfortunatly Jon and Ozorne are both male, and Tortall has no young women of royal blood. So Jon chooses Delia, Alanna, and Kayoko from the convent as possibilities for Ozorne.
1. Breeches and Lessons

A/N: I know, just another Alanna goes to convent story. There might be some interesting and different plot though............ wait and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: Very simple, I don't own anything. Well, maybe Camille.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Chapter One: Breeches and Lessons  
  
Alanna of Trebond slumped down on her bed as the rest of the convent went to dinner.  
  
Stupid Thom she thought. It wasn't really his fault she had an extra hour of courtly function manners and would get no dinner. Alanna had only been at the convent for 2 days and already she was in trouble.  
  
I don't get what's wrong with wearing breeches to lunch. Alanna thought angrily for the hundredth time.  
  
Flashback  
  
Alanna had gotten tired of her many skirts by lunchtime. So instead she decided to wear something more practical, like breeches and a tunic. When she walked into the dinning hall with tan breeches and a plain un-dyed cotton tunic everyone gasped. A few girls giggled and almost all immediately refused to be her friend.  
  
The head daughter of the convent swooped down on Alanna screeching. "What were you thinking girl? Why are you wearing breeches instead of a skirt?" Along with much more.  
  
Alanna just shrugged and told her the truth. I got tired of them. Besides, they are big and always getting in my way." Lots of girls were giggling now.  
  
The Mother choked on her words, "Excuse me?" she managed to squeak.  
  
Alanna repeated herself.  
  
"Well, since you cannot attire yourself properly, you are not to come to dinner. Or any meal after until you wear the proper garments." She said loud enough for everyone in the dinning hall to hear.  
  
Alanna just shrugged again and went to sit down to eat, much to the frustration of the Mother.  
  
When she sat down, everyone except for one girl moved away from her. "Breeches, huh?" she said, "I prefer them too. Just don't let anyone catch you wearing 'em." The only girl who hadn't moved away whispered.  
  
Alanna jumped, and then smiled. "I'm Alanna of Trebond." She told the girl. "I am glad to know that I am not alone." She replied.  
  
"Carmela, Camille of Carthak." Camille told her. "My family lives in Carthak. I snuck on a ship to Tortall and came here." She explained. It was no wonder that she had dark skin.  
  
Along with her dark skin Camille had dark brown hair, almost black. She had full red lips and a medium sized nose, not too big or too delicate. She was thirteen, only one year older than Alanna (a/n I know she should only be ten, but she needs to be 12 for my purposes.) Alanna couldn't tell but she didn't look too tall. She had a very nice body, and lots of men after her too, Alanna thought.  
  
End flashback  
  
Alanna sighed remembering. She had made one friend, which was more than she had expected to get. But there was still the matter of her extra lessons after dinner. She had deliberately skipped out. It wasn't too big of a deal.  
  
Flashback  
  
At the third bell past lunch all of her year went for riding lessons. This was the highlight of Alanna's day.  
  
The horse master showed the girls the horses. Alanna picked out a brown mare with a star on her forehead.  
  
After she had found the horses tack she put it on her. When she was finished she walked out leading her horse by the reigns.  
  
The rest of the girls were still in the stalls. But in some cases the girls were refusing to go in for fear of getting dirty. Some of the girls shot her dirty looks.  
  
The horse master was surprised. And said so, "Not many noble girl can find a tack, put it on, and actually use it. Since you have done two out of the three. I assume that you know how to ride"  
  
Alanna nodded.  
  
"Very well then, you may go. But be sure to come back by the fourth bell for your next class."  
  
Alanna really had no intentions of coming back at all. But she thought of Thom and decided just to 'get lost' and not come back for hours. Besides, her next class was on courtly functions, which she never intended to attend. So Alanna decided that she would look around the grounds for a while then go and hide in the nearby trees. If she were lucky no one would remember her.  
  
But Alanna had no such luck. By half past the fourth bell some one found her. Alanna was sent back to the stables and go to her next class. While she was heading back it started to rain.  
  
Alanna was very dirty by the time she got to class.  
  
The mistress who taught this lesson was not at all pleased when Alanna walked in late, muddy, and soaked. "Go sit down, I will speak to you after this lesson is over." She said agitated.  
  
After the lesson was over she walked up to the mistress' desk. "Well?" she said. "What is your excuse?"  
  
Alanna just shrugged. "I got lost my Lady. During my riding lessons."  
  
"You may go and talk to The Mother about this." She told her. "And be sure to clean up before dinner.  
  
The mistress hadn't recognized Alanna because her coppery hair now looked brown from all of the mud.  
  
As she walked out she muttered, "I'm not going."  
  
Once Alanna had reached the Mother's private study she thought of just running. Coward she told herself and knocked. "Come in," came a voice, the Mother's presumably.  
  
Alanna told her what happened. The Mother exploded at her for 'getting lost' and missing half of her class. So as punishment she was given an extra hour of the class after dinner. Which, she reminded Alanna, she would not be attending because of her 'un-lady-like' behavior.  
  
End flashback  
  
So now Alanna was stuck with no dinner and extra lessons after it.  
  
Stupid Thom, she thought again. If he hadn't of chickened out I would be at the palace training right now. Masquerading as a boy of course. Alanna smiled at this last bit.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
Not a cliffy, yay! I don't like cliffies!! I am not much for long chappies. I like short better. Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get enough people telling me to continue I might not, and I might still anyways. R&R!! It is much appreciated! 


	2. Sean

Thanks so very much for being so very patient with me!! I lost all the chappies that I had typed so now I have to redo them. Hope that you all like this one. Here goes:  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
Chapter Two: Sean  
  
Throughout the next few weeks Alanna kept to herself. She only talked when called upon is class or to Camille when they were in one of the girls rooms.  
  
However she was quite the opposite when the convent let the girls go to town. Alanna had found a man who could teach her how to fight with a sword.  
  
The man had fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and was strong, tall, and muscular. He had been entranced by the girl's amethyst eyes. He couldn't quite understand why a girl would want to learn how to tight. They were suppose to be pretty and stay at home; not fight. Fighting just wasn't something that girls were supposed to do.  
  
Every time the convent girls went to town Alanna disappeared the entire time. She always came back on time so that no one could have any reason to think that she was doing something wrong.  
  
It didn't work on every one however.  
  
As the girls stepped out Camille grabbed Alanna's sleeve. "Where do you go every time we come here?" she asked. "And what is that for?"  
  
Alanna shook off her hand. "Now where; I wander around looking for handsome men just like the rest of you." She told Camille. "And this? It's an extra dress incase this one gets dirty." Alanna said matter-of- factly.  
  
Camille gave her an exasperated look. "Handsome men? And an extra dress?" she said disbelievingly. "I thought that you would have known that I know you better than that."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" They were now the only girls left by the horses.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You are really sure?"  
  
"For Mithros' sake just tell me Alanna!"  
  
"Ok then I will. But I have to tell you while we are going there. And don't talk to anyone." She added.  
  
The two girls walked to the far side of the town and into an inn. As they walked over Alanna explained most of what she did while she was in town.  
  
They walked to a tavern; the sign read, 'The Red Dragon'. Alanna led her companion inside and straight through to the kitchen in the back. As Camille walked by several of the younger men whistled. Alanna gave them death looks and they all stopped.  
  
When they were inside the kitchen Alanna looked around. "Sean? Where are you?" A man with fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and a muscular body walked out from behind a door.  
  
"'ello Alanna, my lady." He said with a mock bow to Camille.  
  
"Sorry Sean, but I need to use your rooms to change again."  
  
"Go right on ahead." He said, "But don't mess anything up."  
  
"Camille, do you want to come with me or stay down here?" Alanna asked.  
  
"I think that I'll come with you Alanna." She said. "Is that the man teaching you?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Yah that's him; his name is Sean. He says one of his friends, who is actually his boss, is the best that there is with knives. I want to meet him."  
  
Alanna pulled out breeches and a tunic. After she was dresses they went back down stairs.  
  
"Let's go Alanna." Sean said. He how carried two wooden swords with him.  
  
Once they were outside Alanna and Sean started to stretch. Afterwards he handed her one of the wooden swords and they started to practice.  
  
By the end Camille had wandered back inside. Alanna was sweating but smiling. She had won a practice round against Sean. Alanna went inside and upstairs to change.  
  
When she came down she found Camille surrounded by a group of admirers. She tapped the girl's shoulder. "We need to go now."  
  
"I am sorry but I need to go now. Good bye." Camille told the young men.  
  
"Ahhh, Alanna. Well if your going to take her at least bring her back again, you hear?" One of the young men told Alanna.  
  
"Only if she wants to," Alanna retorted.  
  
As they walked out Alanna said to Camille, "Just be careful were you step with those ones. They tend to get a little excited sometimes."  
  
Once they had gotten back to the stable at the convent most of the girls were talking in one large group with one girl in the middle. Alanna looked over the door to her horses stall to see who everyone was crowded around. She saw Delia of Eldorn; Alanna sighed in disgust. Rumors no doubt, she thought.  
  
Alanna was brushing down her horse when Camille walked up next to her. "Watch out, here comes the seductress." She whispered as she passed. Sure enough as soon as she said it Delia and the rest of her entourage walked up.  
  
"Lady Delia," Alanna said with a slight curtsy and went back to brushing her horse.  
  
"Trebond." Delia said in a flat tone with no curtsy. Delia walked around the horse and ran her fingers through the horse's mane. "Your horse has a very nice coat." She said sounding almost interested. "I would like my horse to look this nice. You can make my horse this nice." her voice made sure that Alanna knew it was not a question.  
  
"It is your horse, therefore you own responsibility to groom it; not some one else's." Alanna replied calmly.  
  
"It wasn't a question. It was a command." Delia was starting to heat up.  
  
"I am sorry Delia but I cannot."  
  
"You can and you will, wench." Delia was flaring.  
  
Alanna handed Delia the brush and told her, "Here use this, you put it on the horse and move it to make it work.  
  
Delia glared at her. "You know what this is good for?" Delia didn't give Alanna time to answer but threw the brush at her face. It hit her square in the nose, which started to bleed.  
  
Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú Ú  
  
Luthien RhiannonCat5: I don't think that there will be any more of them, and if there are there won't be many. I guess that I had to rush to explain things or something to that effect.  
  
Dagger: Much Thanx.  
  
Lillianna-Rose: I have read some of your fanfics, I like them. My separator signs, hmmmm... ... You hold Alt and then hit 1 6 and 8, then let go of Alt. One of my friends showed me.  
  
Me: Much thanx as well. I have decided, but its not going to be a/g pr a/j. But I can't tell what because it will give away a major part of the story, sorry.  
  
Imogenhm: Much thanx.  
  
Blueapplefilly: I am sorry that I couldn't update soon, I told you why in my authors note. I do apologize though.  
  
Maria: Like I said: Much thanx, and sorry. Well it wont be a/g or a/j. 


	3. Fighting and Healing

Fighting and Healing  
  
Delia laughed, "Now do you think that you can brush my horse?" She asked.  
  
"Not on your life," she retorted and threw a punch at her that hit her in eye.  
  
Delia screamed outraged. "How dare you?!" She looked around and Alanna took the chance and hit her again. Delia found what she was looking for: something heavy; a horse shoe. Delia picked it up and threw it at Alanna with as much strength as she could muster.  
  
By this time quite a few of Delia'a friends had gone to fetch a teacher.  
  
The horse shoe hit Alanna in the middle of her chest. Alanna felt a lot of pain and heard a few cracks. Alanna dropped to her knees. Delia had apparently thought that she had won.  
  
Alanna lunged forward at Delia's shins. She threw all her weight into it and Delia fell back to have her head connect with the metal latch on the door.  
  
Alanna let out a little laugh.  
  
Delia's friends came in, along with the teacher of manners. "What do you think you are doing?" She practically shrieked at the girls; mainly Alanna.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Alanna said with the last of her breath and fainted. As soon as she was completely on the ground Alanna's Gift sprang into action. Her chest turned a sort of purple amethyst as well as her face.  
  
"What in Mirthros' name?" The teacher murmured.  
  
When Alanna woke up she was in the infirmary. No surprises there, she thought wearily. She looked around; Delia was still asleep in a bed on the other side of the infirmary and down seven beds. A younger healer was walking by, "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes milady?" she replied.  
  
"How long have I been here? I mean how long has it been since I fought with Lady Delia?" She asked.  
  
"It's just past noon, you fought and passed out last night." Alanna noticed that she said 'fought' a little quieter than the rest.  
  
"Thank you very much." Alanna paused. "Could you do me one more favor?" Alanna asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course my lady."  
  
"Would you call Camille of Carthak and have her come and visit me, now?" She added.  
  
The healer curtsied. "I will do what I can Miss." She said and hurried off.  
  
Alanna looked at the night stand next to her. There was a small plate of fruit and water. She picked up a piece and started to eat.  
  
Once Alanna had finished she looked at the sleeping Delia. I wonder what the Mother would do to me if I threw a pillow at Delia? She thought. Then Alanna smiled grimly at the thought.  
  
A few minutes later Camille walked in. "You're awake! Why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well," Alanna said. "I want to know what happened to Delia. I mean I know what happened to me." Alanna said grimly.  
  
"Well, you had a broken nose and two or three broken ribs." Camille told her. "And Delia had a black eye and a broken cheek bone, when you hit her knees you ripped a muscle and when she hit the metal latch on the door, well let's just say it was very bloody. The healer has most of it all healed up though." Camille said sounding rather sad.  
  
"What did the Mother do when she saw, heard, or whatever about what I did." Alanna asked.  
  
"It was terrific." Camille said already starting to laugh. "She turned a deep scarlet and her eyes nearly popped out they bulged so much." Both girls giggled quietly. "It was like some one lit a fire in her head."  
  
After a few minutes of talking a healer came over to Alanna's bed. "Excuse me my ladies, but the teachers request that Lady Camille comes back to her lessons now."  
  
"Bye Alanna. I piety you. The Mother is going to have loads of punishments for you." She waved one last time before finally leaving.  
  
After a few days in the infirmary Alanna and Delia had both fully healed. Alanna's chest still ached every once in a while though. And Delia's head had a bald spot on it where the healers had to shave it to make sure that the wound had healed properly. This gave Alanna great satisfaction.  
  
Once Alanna was released the head Mother of the convent had called for Alanna. "Been nice knowing you." Camille had said. Alanna walked to her study and knocked.  
  
"Come in my daughter." And so Alanna walked in. "Ah yes, Lady Alanna. It has come to my attention that there was a brawl between you and Lady Delia of Eldorne." The Mother said calmly. "You know that I will be dealing out punishments for it, do you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I will just tell you so you can get on to your lessons." She proceeded to tell Alanna all of her punishments; extra lessons in court manners, brushing all of the horses, and helping in the infirmary, each everyday.  
  
A week after the girls had been let out of the infirmary and after Alanna had completed all of her punishment the chief healer came to talk to Alanna. "Excuse me, Lady Alanna?" He said.  
  
Alanna turned around rather surprised. "Yes?"  
  
"Last week, after your fight, you demonstrated a powerful use of the Gift." He told her. "I came to see if you would like to learn how to use your Gift to its fullest. To learn how to heal, in other words."  
  
Alanna stared blankly at him for a little while. "Yes, I would love to-"  
  
"Martin Torella." He supplied.  
  
"Thank you Master Torella."  
  
"Good," he said and clapped his large tan hands together. "We will start you lessons tomorrow night after dinner. If you progress enough, it might replace one of your regular classes. Meet me in the infirmary tomorrow." He told her.  
  
"Ok, good night," she said and curtsied. He nodded and walked away.  
  
Alanna liked her new lessons in healing. She was good at it and a fast learner. As he had promised Martin Torella had gotten the Mother to agree to release her from her dinning class to learn healing.  
  
Alanna was surprised that she had gotten as far as she had. She was surprised that her Gift was really as strong as the healer seemed to think it was, stronger even than he had thought.  
  
σσσσσσσσσσσσσ  
  
Miamouse: Yah, basically. I have a feeling that she might......... but that's all I can say.  
  
Maria: Much thanx  
  
Mini moose: punctuation. It helps the reader. Please don't swear in you reviews. I would appreciate it.  
  
Vi: yah it did. It needed blood. And no she really didn't like it that much. 


	4. Big Trouble

a/n: I don't like how some authors just jump years or months but now I know that sometimes you have. Especially when you run out of things to have happen. If you don't care that's ok, I just thought that I'd tell you.  
  
â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«  
  
Big Trouble  
  
As days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years, Alanna had been at the convent for two years. It was the same day that Alanna had started, save the fact that it was two years after. She was grumpy all day. She hated that fact that she was fourteen and still at the convent. She even went so far as to tell Camille.  
  
"Two years!" she practically screamed sitting down. "I'm fourteen and still here!  
  
"You know Alanna it's not that big of a deal. Almost all noblewomen are at a convent for six or seven years, depending on how long it takes to arrange a betrothal." Camille said during dinner that night.  
  
Once they had gotten their food served from the servants Camille asked Alanna excited, "Have you heard the rumors that have been flying around for a week or so?"  
  
"No Camille, I haven't. You of all people should know that I don't listen to rumors. Especially when it's most likely Delia who starts them. But," she sighed, "If you're so excited about it then tell me." Alanna said resigned.  
  
"If you haven't heard, I'm not going to tell you. Besides, the announcement is supposed to be made tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
Alanna sighed. "Fine then don't tell me. Ask me if I've heard, and then don't tell me what I am supposed to have heard. I guess that I'll wait until tomorrow morning." Alanna said.  
  
Camille rolled her eyes. The bell that signaled the end of dinner rang. Both girls got up and headed off to their rooms. When they got to Camille's room Alanna waved good-night.  
  
Once Alanna had gotten into her rooms she took off her dress and put on breeches and a tunic and picked up her sword. She started to practice one of the many dances Sean had taught her to perform with her sword. Alanna had gotten fairly good at it. It consisted of a few strikes, a few blocks, and some evasion moves. It was well past the tenth bell, and the lights out bell was the ninth.  
  
Every night at the eleventh bell past noon one of the priestesses would come around to make sure that every girl was asleep. Alanna didn't know this since she was always asleep by then.  
  
So when the eleventh bell rang Alanna just sat down on her bed resting. She had been at it for hours and she was tired. A few minutes after the bell rang some one was walking down the hall. When the footsteps stopped outside Alanna's door she didn't notice, she did notice, however, when the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing up young lady?" It was the priestess who taught the girls dancing. She had hawk like green eyes and a shrill voice.  
  
"Nothing Priestesses Marill." Alanna said jumping up and holding the sword behind her back. "I'm sorry; I shall go to bed at once." Alanna said curtsying. She had forgotten about the sword behind her back for the moment and stumbled.  
  
"What are you wearing girl? A tunic and breeches? I thought we made clear to you that no lady wears those. And what have you got behind your back?" She said her eyes spying the sword.  
  
Alanna lowered her head and held out the sword.  
  
The priestess gaped at it. "A sword?" she choked. The priestess was at a loss for words. "Bed, now." Was all she could get out. She stalked up to Alanna and took the sword as if it would kill her to touch it. As she walked out the door slammed shut.  
  
Alanna fell back on her bad. "Gods save me." She whispered. Alanna got back up and turned the lights off and went to bed without changing.  
  
The next morning Alanna woke up groaning. She didn't want to get up. Alanna knew that she would more than likely not survive this morning with the punishment that she would be given for the previous night's events. She had forgotten all about what Camille had said.  
  
Eventually she got up and dressed in a pale blue gown and walked to the dinning hall.  
  
It was very noisy when she walked into the excited dinning hall. When she had sat down she gave Camille a questioning look. Camille just shook her head.  
  
The head Mother of the convent stood up and everyone immediately quieted down. "As a few of you have undoubtedly heard," she said into the silence, "the king requests that we send three of our finest young ladies to the palace. However," she said as noise started to fill the hall rapidly, "the king will not tell me why though. Hush up everyone." The hall went silent again. "Now, I guess that he does not trust me to send my best, so he is going to send a certain person to choose for him." She said disgustedly. "We all need to be on our best courtly behavior for Prince Jonathon of Conte." She dragged the last three words our and had to practically shout the last one. "He will be arriving in two days time."  
  
"Thank the gods........" Alanna said trailing off.  
  
"Exciting isn't it Alanna?" Camille said.  
  
"Exciting? I have a chance to get out of this Mithros forsaken place." She said in a new found hope.  
  
The head Mother remained standing. Alanna looked up and winced, she knew what was coming. "I would like to see Alanna of Trebond right after the meal is through."  
  
Alanna put her head in her hands.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked.  
  
"I am going to die today." She said in all seriousness.  
  
"No seriously Alanna, what happened?" Camille said concerned at her friend's words and tone.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to know?"  
  
"Yes Alanna, that's why I asked."  
  
Alanna sighed. "Ok. Last night after dinner we walked to our rooms, right?"  
  
"Yah, but I don't see where this is going."  
  
"Well, I changed into my tunic and breeches."  
  
"Oh, this isn't going to be a happy story, is it Alanna?"  
  
"Far, far, from happy Camille." She said. "Well anyways. I wasn't tired and I decided that I needed to practice with my big daggers." Alanna didn't say sword for fear of a more painful death if anyone heard.  
  
"I know what you're talking about." Camille told her.  
  
"Good. Well, apparently Priestess Marill comes around every night at the eleventh bell."  
  
"Yah Alanna. You didn't know that, did you?" Camille asked.  
  
Alanna stared at her. "No Camille I didn't." she said her voice lined in poison.  
  
"I just happened to be sitting on my bed when she walked in. If I hadn't have been so stupid and forgotten for the moment that I had the sword behind my back when I stood up I might have gotten away with punishments only for wearing a tunic and breeches. But no. I forgot, curtsied, and practically fell over. Well you can imagine. With her hawk eyes she saw it. And that was my death sentence."  
  
"Oh, well, um. Say hi to the Black God for me." Camille said.  
  
"It's not funny Camille. I'll have no chance of getting out of here when the prince comes if I am doing punishments." She said. "Oh, and when I die, don't bother telling my father, he wont care. But send a letter to Thom, he might care that I died."  
  
"Oh come on Alanna, they can't kill you. They can get pretty close, but they can't kill you outright."  
  
"Sure Camille, you think that." Alanna said getting up as the bell that signaled the end of breakfast rang.  
  
As they walked out of the doors some one shoved Alanna into the wall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," the girl drawled. It was Delia, Alanna felt like smacking her but she restrained herself.  
  
"That's alright Eldorne. It's just an accident." Alanna said trying to make her voice sound cheerful.  
  
"What did you do this time, Trebond? Got into another fight with some other noble lady?" She sneered.  
  
"It's none of your business, but no it was not another fight. Besides, I would hardly call you a 'noble lady' Delia." Alanna said and took off at a dead sprint towards the head Mother's study.  
  
She slowed to a walk at the end of the corridor. She sent a final prayer up to the Mother Goddess that she would survive this encounter and still be able to practice with her sword.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Come in." Alanna walked in. "Ah yes, Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"My Lady." She muttered curtsying.  
  
"One of the priestesses told me and interesting tale of something that happened last night. Would you happen to know what I am talking about?" She asked. Her words were silky, but Alanna could hear the poison laced in them.  
  
"Yes my lady." She squeaked. Then louder, "Yes my lady."  
  
"Do you admit to wearing the tunic and breeches that I expressly told you not to wear?" The Mother asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Alanna said with no trace of shame in her voice.  
  
"Last time you did this you wore it to a meal. This time however you did not. I need to give you a different punishment that will engrave it in you brain that ladies of noble status do not wear a tunic and breeches." She sat thinking for a minute. It seemed like forever to Alanna however. "Well, since you seem so keen of wearing them, you can wear them while you clean out the stables for a week. You will report to the stables at the fifth bell before noon."  
  
The fifth bell? Alanna thought. They didn't have to get up until half past the sixth, the seventh at the latest. "Yes my lady," was all she said out loud though.  
  
Alanna waited for the next few minutes knowing she was not finished. Even if she was, she had to wait for a proper dismissal.  
  
The Mother got up and went to the far end of the room and picked something up. It was wrapped up in some sort of paper. She came back and put it on her desk, unfolded the paper, and remained standing.  
  
Alanna gasped, it was her sword. The Mother gave her a curious look.  
  
"Have you seen one of these before?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I have." Alanna replied.  
  
"The priestess Marill confiscated it last night. She said that she took it from you. Is this true?" She said sounding genially interested. Alanna knew that she was not.  
  
Alanna knew that it wouldn't matter whether she lied or not, except that her punishment would be worse if she did. "Yes my lady she did."  
  
"And why would you need a sword? What could you use it for?" She inquired.  
  
Alanna held her head high. "I was using it to practice my lady."  
  
"Practice what? You do not know how to use a sword. No one here, save the some men, knows how."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do know how to use it. I am fairly good as novices go as well. That is what I am told at least." Alanna retorted.  
  
"Oh? And who would be telling you this? And who are you learning from?" The Mother questioned.  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
"You cannot? Or you will not?"  
  
"I will not, my lady." She answered.  
  
"Oh, I think that you will. You must. You are required to."  
  
Alanna sighed. Forgive me Sean, she thought inwardly. "I was taught by a retired knight who is too old to fight well anymore." She lied.  
  
"And what would his name be?" she asked.  
  
"He didn't tell me his real name. I just called him Master." She lied again.  
  
"Very well, you are lying and I know it. For that you will get extra punishments." Alanna winced. She walked over and picked up the sword. "You will not be given this back. As for your punishments for even having this in your possession, you will not attend trips, anywhere, for the rest of this year. For using it, helping the cooks clean up after meals every day, every meal, for two weeks. I will not give you any punishments for lying to me b/c you have so many already."  
  
"You are very gracious Mother." Alanna said curtsying.  
  
"I know. Now I never want to see you in here again. Get out." She scolded.  
  
Alanna walked out of the study, shut the door, picked up her skirts and ran to her lessons.  
  
âªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâª  
  
Most of this chappie wasn't what I had written the first time, oh well I think that I like this better. Just a warning I am pretty sure that the next chapter is going to be very, very short.  
  
Imogenhm: Thank you. I try to.  
  
Miamouse: Thank you, I appreciate the constructive criticism and I tried to fix that as much as possible in this chapter. He is teaching her how to use her Gift to heal b/c she had healed herself mostly after the fight. I forgot to put that in. She is going to meet the guys; Gary, Raoul and all them, but no yet! You pretty much figure that out in this chapter. Thank you.  
  
Maria: Thank you very much. I had to do something to her, she bugs me, and Alanna needed to show her that horses need proper care.  
  
Anon: Much thanx.  
  
Truly-haunted: thank you. Yah she is, the 'Mother' is the head of the convent, I couldn't think of another title for her. I dunno, maybe he is, and maybe he isn't. But I am pretty sure that he is......  
  
Haha! The first itty-bitty tiny hint of the twist. I wouldn't exactly call it a hint though. It doesn't tell you at all. I sorta felt bad about giving Alanna so many punishments, but the convent catching her with sword, and using it, I had to. Flames welcome. Please review if you can and/or want to. Thank you! See yah next chapter.  
  
Spoiler: the next chapter is about Jon. Hahahaha that wasn't a spoiler, not really anyways. But that's ok I don't mind. I wanted to tell you. Hehe. 


	5. Meeting Jon and Friends

Like I said in the previous chappie, it's about Jon. so.  
  
â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«  
  
Meeting Jon and Friends  
  
"Please father," a boy begged. "Let some one else go do it."  
  
"Jonathon, you are the prince, who better suited to do this task?" The King said.  
  
"Anyone." Prince Jonathon replied flatly.  
  
Roald stiffened. "You are going to go and that is the last I will hear of it." He turned on his heal and strode out.  
  
Jonathon's friends poked their heads in. "Didn't go so well did it?" Raoul of Goldenlake asked.  
  
"No, you think Raoul?" Jon said sarcastically.  
  
"No, not usually," Raoul said, "It hurts too much."  
  
"Well at least you tried to get out of it." Gareth the Younger-Gary- of Naxen said.  
  
"Keep an eye out for girls for us." Thom of Trebond told him and winked. Thom and Alanna were twins. Jon took off his shoe and threw it at Thom. Thom picked it up and threw is back. "Now Jon, you need to play nicely. Some of the convent girls brake easily." He said as if scolding a child. They all broke down laughing, save for Jon.  
  
"Oh shut it Thom." Jon retorted.  
  
"Well I'm glad it's you rather than me." Said Raoul. "All of those dumb girls, quite pretty but dumb none the less. They might get me in trouble."  
  
"I'm going to have a hard time finding any one who has a brain up there." Jon informed them. "Well, I leave tomorrow. I better start packing. At least it's only a two day ride there. That week is going to seem like forever. Maybe I might be able to get out early." Jon sighed.  
  
"Good luck." Said Raoul.  
  
"Try not to go mad." Cary told him.  
  
"See you later." Thom said.  
  
"You can plan my funeral." He said. They all laughed.  
  
Thom sat on his bed thinking. "How is Alanna going to react?" He whispered to himself. "I haven't told anyone about her. I told everyone that I don't have any siblings. She'll go to pieces if I ignore her though. I want to see her but... ... ..." He trailed off. "I can't hug her or anything in public. She'll kill me for it.  
  
"Why am I automatically assuming that Jon will choose her? Oh yah, she is smart not another silly convent-girl. She can be quite charming when she wants to. She is quite pretty, not a beauty though. And she is dieing to get out of that convent. If worst comes to worst, she'll threaten him and make him choose her." Thom chuckled, "who knows? Maybe she won't be allowed to go." He fell back on his bed, "Mithros, I am in trouble."  
  
Jon lay on the floor of his room. What am I going to do? He thought. I could just pick the first three girls I see and leave with them. But if I came back that soon father would know what I did. I guess that I'll just try to live through the week. Who knows, maybe one of them will be slightly intelligent. I might even find some one who I can talk to.  
  
The next morning Jon woke up, said farewell to his friends and started for the convent hopeless.  
  
âªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâªâª  
  
I told you that it would be short. I dragged it out as much as I could, but I didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Plus something else I thought of would have given away a big secret in the story.  
  
Ok, I had to do this to Thom. It did have a purpose mind! I swear it did. And if it turns out that it doesn't. I apologize in advance for completely ruining Thom. The meeting between him and Alanna will be interesting though........................  
  
Miamouse: Don't anticipate things that might and might not happen! Even though it most likely will. There wouldn't be a story if it didn't happen....... But that's beside the point! Don't anticipate things that might and might not happen!  
  
Maria: thanx much!! It is really truly nice to hear things like that.  
  
Imogenhm: I try! Honest I do!  
  
Review if you would like to. 


	6. Arrivals

When I read the reviews I felt like I needed to update really soon. Like right away. You guys really are inspiring. Thanx to you all!! Sorry it took me so long to update anyways. I went on vacation.  
  
â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«  
  
Arrivals  
  
The next day Alanna sat through all of her lessons planning. By the end of the day she had figured out what she was going to do. She was going to look her best throughout the prince's stay, she would be polite to him, but not over do it. She wouldn't go out of her way to see him or talk to him, and when she did she wouldn't act like a silly convent girl, she was going to show him that she was smart, but not how intelligent she really was. She would do whatever he asked of her.  
  
If all went according to plan she would be chosen, he wouldn't have any choice. And once she was in Corus she would some how miraculously get lost. Afterwards she would go looking for Sean's friend, or go to the court of the Rouge.  
  
The next day was when the prince would be arriving. Everyone was polishing up one time before the prince arrived; even Alanna.  
  
The next morning Alanna went to meet Camille outside in the courtyard. Alanna was wearing a lilac dress with a modest neckline and sleeves that went three quarters of the way down her arm. The dress was very pretty and hugged Alanna's curves nicely. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a moon crescent on it. She hadn't tried to do anything with her coppery hair, so it hung wavy a little past her shoulders.  
  
Camille wore a soft yellow dress that looked much like Alanna's but the neckline was lower and the dress was much more elaborate. The waist had jewels around it as well as the end of the sleeves. Camille's hair was much like Alanna's but a little bit longer. "You look nice Alanna." she observed. "You know, if you wore dresses that where a bit more intricate you might have a better chance of being chosen."  
  
"Thanks Camille. Really, I mean it. This might be my only chance to get out of here. So I am going to need all the help you can give me. Let's go, he might be arriving soon." Alanna said walking out to the front of the convent.  
  
"So this is for real? You, Alanna of Trebond, swordswoman, are going to act like a lady just so you can get out? I don't get why. I mean, it's not that bad. If you would just stay away from Delia you might even like it here." Camille asked following Alanna.  
  
"It's as real as it's going to get. Yes, and gods don't say it so loud." She replied turning to face the other girl. "How can you say it's not that bad? It's horrible, evil. Just like Delia."  
  
When they walked out many of the other girls were already waiting. Something caught Alanna's eye. She looked over and saw Delia of Eldorne. She looked the part of a seductress. Her dress was blood red, had a very low neckline, was quite tight, and very detailed.  
  
After about a half hour or so of waiting outside it started to pour. Many girls ran under the rafters of the convent. Alanna however, stayed out and was soaked through her dress. Camille tried to convince Alanna to get under the rafters with everyone else but Alanna shook her head.  
  
"You're going to get sick," She warned.  
  
"No I won't." The other girl retorted.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself." Camille said and stalked off.  
  
A few minutes had gone by when Alanna started to shiver. She whispered a warmth spell to keep herself from freezing. Alanna, instead of thinking about how sick she might get, decided to contemplate how she was going to see the prince often enough so that he would choose her. Between all of her extra duties, it would be almost impossible.  
  
Jon's POV  
  
Jonathon of Conte looked out ahead. "Is that it?" He asked, resigned.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, it is." Said the man riding next to Jonathon. His name was Delwin of Elk Grove and he had been assigned to guard the prince during his stay and the convent. Along with a few other men, Orson of Burgland, and Bryce of Antinon, was among them.  
  
Jonathon of Conte was soaking wet. They had been riding in the rain for 20 minutes at a fast trot. Once they reached the convent grounds they slowed to a walk. When he looked up from patting his stallion he saw one girl standing out in the rain. Jonathon half laughed, her hair was ruined, and her dress soaked. She looks quite attractive like that though, he thought. It was more than likely that it was a servant waiting for him though. She looks like she is waiting for a lover, or the Black God and death.  
  
When Jonathon of Conte stopped his horse a few yards away from the girl he immediately noticed she wasn't a servant, but a noble. She curtsied deeply, "Welcome to The Convent of the Mother Goddess, your majesty, Prince Jonathon of Conte."  
  
Jonathon quickly looked her over. She wasn't all that tall, she wasn't a stick, she had coppery hair, and to Jonathon's astonishment violet eyes. Her eyes puzzled him, where had he seen those before? "Thank you Lady-"  
  
"Alanna of Trebond." Alanna supplied.  
  
Thom! That's were those violet eyes were from. Thom and Alanna of Trebond. Jonathon had no time to think over what he had just realized. He offered and arm to Alanna. She took the offered arm. Jonathon looked surprised, it was pouring rain, and yet her arm was warm. A warmth spell, she was a mage, he realized. She smiled sweetly at him. But before he could say anything the whole convent swept up on them. Alanna slipped her arm out of his as soon as she saw Camille. She walked with her friend up to her rooms to change into a dry dress.  
  
Jonathon looked up and saw Alanna look back and watch another girl immediately latch onto his own arm. He looked at her. She is very pretty, he thought, one of the best I've seen. Aloud he asked, "May I be excused to my room to change into a more presentable set of clothes?"  
  
"Of course, my prince. I shall show you to your rooms." Delia told him. The head Mother smiled at her and nodded. Delia would be chosen for sure.  
  
"Thank you lady-"  
  
"Delia of Eldorne."  
  
Sitting on his bed, Jonathon thought about Alanna of Trebond and Thom of Trebond. "They must be related somehow," He whispered, "they are from the same fief, that's obvious. They have to be brother and sister, or something close. After all, they both have violet eyes, who else in the Eastern Lands has violet eyes?" Jonathon sighed. "Thom said he didn't have any siblings, his mother died in child birth. They are the same age, or at least they look it, which means the Lady of Trebond died giving birth to, twins... ..." Jonathon decided finally. "Its something I'll have to ask her about. She is also a mage. That means she should be some what intelligent if she can do a warmth spell. Probably just a healing mage though, in training as well." He sighed.  
  
"Delia, Delia of Eldorne. She is a beauty. Gorgeous. She seems very aware that she is a noble, and likes it. Smug, almost. Oh well, I am not looking for how smart they are, or how kind they are. It's not like I'm looking for a wife for me anyway. The 'take the first three and go' method might work, it has so far. I'll look into them a little bit more before its final though." Jonathon sighed. "I better change now, and go to lunch."  
  
He went to the head of the convent's study and knocked. "Come in." He did. "Oh, Prince Jonathon," She stood when he came in and curtsied, "what may I do for you, your highness?"  
  
"Well, two things actually."  
  
"You've only to ask." She told him.  
  
"Thank you very much milady. First, would you be able to spare someone to show me around the convent?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. It would be my pleasure. And your other question?" she inquired.  
  
"Would you happen to know where Lady Alanna of Trebond is?" The prince asked.  
  
She stiffened. "Of course I do. At the moment she is in the infirmary taking lessons in healing." She informed him. "If you'll follow me," she said and walked out of her study. She blew an earsplitting whistle and a servant girl came running. "Get a manservant for his majesty, Prince Jonathon." The girl curtsied and took off at a run coming back with a tall Bazhir looking man. He was tall and wiry with green-gray eyes and dark brown hair. "Hello Majesty." He bowed low.  
  
"Hello." The two men walked off together. "What is you name?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Rajati," the manservant informed him. "Where would you like to go Majesty?"  
  
"I would like to go to the infirmary if you don't mind." Jonathon told him.  
  
"Not at all Majesty." Rajati said. He led Jonathon to the infirmary, "Here we are." He said once they had reached the front door of the infirmary.  
  
"Thank you. I do not believe that I will need your service for a while. You may go now." Jonathon turned and walked inside.  
  
Back to Normal  
  
Alanna turned from what she was doing. She had heard a male voice outside. "Someone is out there Duke Etaro." There was no answer. Alanna looked over; he was deep in healing a man who had been trampled by a stallion. I guess it's up to me, she thought.  
  
Alanna stood up to wash her hands. "Alanna!" a male voice gasped from the door nearest her.  
  
Alanna looked up and around. "Mithros! What are you doing here?" She practically yelled at her first glance. She looked straight at him, "Goddess bless." She whispered.  
  
'ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ  
  
I guess that you could call that a cliffie. I hope that you like how I had Jon and Alanna meet. It took me a few minutes because I had to change some parts.  
  
Imogenhm: that's not how I meant it! I just meant that I do try to update b/c I know that updates are good things. I like them.  
  
Miamouse: I know it would be, but I was just saying. Oh well, who cares. I dunno yet, that's a good suggestion but I dunno. No forgiveness needed.  
  
Arianla: Well thank you. is proud of herself  
  
Aznchicki: Well, I really dunno. But shhhhhh that's a secret. I am pretty sure that he isn't ashamed of her; it has something to do with the prince.  
  
Lady of the Lilacs: You aren't reading this but that's ok. Flames are welcome, if no one reads, I don't mind. But I didn't take this review as a flame. Constructive criticism. I really do thank you.  
  
wildmagic1621: Thank you, I think that I have heard that before, and I do take it into consideration. I just thought that the people who would read this would know. But you are right I should have explained it more thoroughly.  
  
MistyFox14: I try.  
  
Maria: Thanx. I hope you like how they met.  
  
A Fan: Thanx. Oh, well, I am sorry it's killing you. I hope you won't mind this one as much.  
  
Kore Yan: I shall try.  
  
Demonkitty: Thank you and thank you.  
  
Mage Light: Well sorry, nothing really happened between them.  
  
Lianne of Conte: Much thanx, I shall try.  
  
Michelle: kk. But I can't tell you!  
  
Lady of the Lilacs has confirmed something that I have bee thinking about for a while. Whether or not to get a beta reader. I would like one. However, me e-mail has decided to stop working. I get, but cannot send, which is a problem. I do have AIM though......... 


	7. Interrogations

Oh my gosh! It's been so long since I've updated! I feel horrible. Thanx so much for reviewing even though I have been so horrible!  
  
Interrogations  
  
Jon's POV  
  
"Mithros! What are you doing here?" Alanna's voice came right as Jon stepped in.  
  
"Well, I-"he started but she ran the opposite direction. "What in the name of Mithros is going on?" he whispered.  
  
normal  
  
Alanna grabbed the man and practically threw him onto the nearest empty bed. "What in Mithros' name where you doing Sean?" She hissed.  
  
He was covered in blood. There were small and large cut up and down his body. His clothes were stained with blood. A particularly nasty cut had been made across his belly where it was healing sloppily. There were quite a few bruises where she could see and probably more where she couldn't see. It looked as if he had been struck or trampled by a warhorse.  
  
"Don't answer that question just yet." Alanna told him. She placed glowing purple hands on his forehead. She had just put him into a magicked sleep.  
  
Alanna stood up to fetch some water and wash cloths among other things. She it all down on a stood next to Sean's bed and sat down again. "Alright Sean, lets get started on this mess. Goddess help me do this the right way." Alanna of Trebond rubbed Gift sodden hand together and started on healing.  
  
Jon's POV  
  
There was a person standing in the opposite doorway. A man, Jon realized. When Alanna reached him, she grabbed his arm and flung him onto a nearby bed. She whispered something to him. Lovers, Hon said to himself, I should have known she had one. He rolled his eyes, but when they reached Alanna again her hand were glowing and the man was asleep.  
  
Alanna got up and collected healing things; water, towels, etc. What is she doing? Wondered Jon. She sat down again, whispered something, and placed her hands on the man's stomach. Jon watched the process go on for about fifteen minutes before getting up and looking around. Once he had explored the entire infirmary he went back to Alanna and found her still healing the other man, but now the chief healer was watching her. Jonathon of Conte fell asleep watching Alanna.  
  
Normal  
  
Some one was watching her, Alanna knew it. Oh well, she thought, let them watch as long as they leave me alone. The girl was deep into her magic and didn't want to be disturbed. Her brow was soaked with sweat when she opened her eyes. Alanna looked Sean over; all of the larger cuts and bruises were healed. I'll do the smaller once later, she thought, right now, I'm starved.  
  
A hand gripped Alanna's shoulder. She spun around. "Just me," said the Duke. "Why didn't you ask me to help?" He inquired.  
  
Alanna looked down and blushed. "You looked deep into doing something else. Besides, I know this man." She explained.  
  
The duke raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He said mildly.  
  
"Oh no! Not like that!" she sad rubbing the back of her neck. "He's a friend I met in town, that's all, nothing more." Alanna said rather embarrassed.  
  
"Whether a friend, or more than, its time for lunch. I'll tell the priestess in charge of your next class that will not be attending, because you are need here." Etaro said. "And you might want to wake our sleeping prince." He told her laughing.  
  
Alanna looked over and laughed too. "Thank you. And of course." As Alanna walked over she regained her manners. "Excuse me? You're Majesty?" She shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
Jon opened his eyes to see a pair of violet eyes awfully close to his own sapphire ones. He started and jumped up. "Yes?" He said rubbing dirt off of his backside.  
  
She curtsied, "I thought that your Majesty would like to know that it is time for lunch."  
  
"Thank you very much Lady Alanna. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the dinning hall?" he offered an arm. Alanna took it.  
  
They started walking when Alanna suddenly froze; accompany the prince in a blood stained dress? A broad grin crossed Alanna's face. The Mother would send her back to change.  
  
"Is there something amusing?"  
  
"No Majesty, nothing at all." She replied.  
  
Once they had reached the dinning hall Alanna realized her mistake. She couldn't give the prince a bad impression by being sent back to her rooms like a young child. "Excuse me Prince Jonathon, I need to change my dress. I will see you at lunch." She told him.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
Alanna walked to her rooms quickly. She was very hungry from healing all morning. When she walked in she immediately stripped off her current dress and pulled on a pale yellow one. She washed her face and hand and set off at a jog back to lunch.  
  
Alanna walked into the hall to find Camille talking to the Prince and looking rather nervous. Alanna wanted to talk to Camille; however she preferred to stay away from the prince with everyone, especially Delia, around. In the end Alanna decided to sit with the prince and Camille.  
  
"Good afternoon Camille." Alanna said sitting down.  
  
"Hi Alanna." Camille replied back.  
  
The prince nodded, "My Lady."  
  
"I was telling Prince Jonathon about what we do at the convent." Camille informed Alanna.  
  
"And I was telling her about the Palace." Jonathon added.  
  
"Oh,"Alanna said. "Don't mind me then. However I would like to talk to you when you finish Camille."  
  
"Well, I don't have anything else to say." Camille looked at the prince.  
  
"Nor do I." he said.  
  
Alanna shot a glance at the prince and then looked at Camille. She gave a small nod. Alanna raised her eyebrows. Jonathon was confused by this silent exchange. Alanna leaned closer, determined that no one else should hear. "Today during my lessons with Duke Etaro Sean came in, and he was in very bad condition." Alanna said gravely.  
  
So that's who it was, but who is Sean? Jonathon thought to himself.  
  
"I was surprised that he could walk. He had bruises all over him; it looked as if a horse had struck him. And maybe a few swords and daggers as well."  
  
Camille looked surprised. "What happened?" she sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
"I don't know," Alanna told her. "I put him to sleep before he could really say anything." She blushed. "I spent the rest of the time healing him." A grin flashed across her face. "And he fell asleep. I didn't know I was that boring." Alanna said dramatically.  
  
Camille giggled.  
  
"Once is over I am going to go back and talk to Sean." She told her friend.  
  
"Wait, can some one tell me who this Sean is?" Jonathon inquired.  
  
"He is a friend of mine from the city." Alanna told him. Alanna looked at Camille, she shook her head. She wouldn't tell him about who he really was.  
  
"Oh, is he now?" Now he sounded interested.  
  
"Uh, why does everyone assume that? We are just friends! He is not my lover!" Alanna felt herself going red. "I'm no slut like Delia. I don't bed every man I see just because he is a male!"  
  
"Um, Alanna. He was just joking, weren't you Jonathon?" Camille attempted to calm her down.  
  
"Yah, I was just joking." He agreed a little uncertainly.  
  
"Ok, sorry. I'm going to go check out what happened to Sean." She got up and walked out of the hall. Once she was outside she realized her mistake, she hadn't eaten at all. Alanna groaned, she couldn't go back in now, begging food from the infirmary was her best bet.  
  
"Sorry about that." Camille apologized. "Alanna tends to lose her temper, and that might just have done it if it continued."  
  
"What does the man you were talking about, Sean, look like? I am just curious." He asked.  
  
Camille thought for a minute. "Well," she said. "He is pretty tall, highly muscular. He's got hair like fire, reddish-orange and bright green eyes." She said trying not to sound like she found him attractive.  
  
"I bet he has lots of lady-friends." Jon said.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him for a while though. But he is really nice; he even taught Alanna-"Camille immediately stopped herself when she realized what she had just said.  
  
"What did he teach her?" Jonathon inquired. This man sounded a lot like a thief that they had encountered on their ride to the convent.  
  
Camille's mind was racing. What am I suppose to say? Alanna will kill me if I tell him. But what could a commoner teach her? She bit her lower lip. "Nothing, she went because I don't know. I only followed her because I'm her friend." Camille was babbling. "I have to go now." She said and gathered up her skirts and walked out of the dinning hall and then ran to the infirmary to tell Alanna what happened.  
  
"I have to go now." She picked up her skirts and ran.  
  
What? Jonathon thought. What did I do? Oh, goddess I hope I didn't offend her too. I am in so much trouble. Jonathon was now alone at the table. Delia of Eldorn noticed this immediately, walked over and proceeded to sit down.  
  
"I am sorry if those two girls have offended you in anyway my prince." Delia said sweetly.  
  
Since when have I been your prince? Aloud he said, "No. No they didn't. It's quite alright. Thank you though for coming over and talking to me."  
  
"Oh it is my pleasure Your Highness." Delia was sweet talking him now.  
  
"I think that I should go, Lady Delia. Please excuse me." He said getting up.  
  
"Would you like me to escort you to your rooms?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's quite alright." He seemed a little dazed. Jon got up and walked out and down the hall without realizing where he was going. Suddenly he was at his room. Jonathon walked inside and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
If only I could talk to Thom, or Gary, or anybody from the palace! What did I do wrong? Things were going great at first. Then Alanna storms off because of something I said. Only a few minutes after that Camille practically runs from me? Do I have a disease? What is wrong? Thom, I am going to kill him. He could have said he had a sister. I should have known he would have lied. But why would he? What did I do to offend her? When am I leaving? Two days. I still have to pick another girl. Kayoko. She seemed good enough. Pretty, relatively smart. She was older than the other two. Sixteen. How old am I? Thoughts rushed into his head. Jon stood up and kicked over a chair. Anger, no that's not it, I'm not angry. Confused? Definitely. Scared? No, I'm not scared. Happy? No, wait, yes. I don't know.  
  
Mad. That is what I am. Mad. Completely insane, he decided. He walked to a corner of his room, sat down, and fell asleep.  
  
Ok, I have no idea what the heck that was about. I sorta scared myself writing that last part. Jon went a little, how should I say it? Mad, crazy, insane. Whatever you like. A lot of this chapter was changed from the original version. Lots like a ton. Almost the whole thing. Well, I hope you like. And if not. Oh well. I know that Jon was a little OOC. Ok, maybe a lot. R&R. I know I am sooooo hypocritical.  
  
Yamani: I am sorry. I wanted to have a real cliffy though.  
  
Mage Light: This one took even longer. I am ashamed of myself!  
  
DestinyHunter: I failed! I didn't update soon enough for me. Thanx.  
  
Kore Yan: I am awful!! Forgive me? You saw.  
  
MistyFox14: Again, I have failed miserably!  
  
Monu: thanx. You are all making me feel so horrible!  
  
Squire-Ron/ja: Thanx, and I really don't know either. I am so awful!  
  
Imogenhm: I failed you. I didn't update soon at all. A month. How bad is that? Absolutely horrible!  
  
I feel so horrible! And you guys are still so nice to me! Watch, your going to turn on me. And I totally deserve it! Completely! Right now my ego is about this hold finger so they almost touch big. And that's how big it should be. I am not begging for sympathy or whatever you think. I just feel so bad about making you wait this long! Sigh I hope you'll all forgive me. 


	8. Sick

Alanna walked into the infirmary about half and hour after she had left. She walked over to the Duke and thanked him once again for letting her stay with her patient to finish up. "No problem." Was all he said.  
  
Alanna went to her friend's bed and sat down on it's now pinkish sheets.  
  
Sean had awoken in the half hour that Alanna had been 'attending' lunch. "So," he said. "You healed me?"  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be up yet." Alanna commented playing with a corner of his bed sheet.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"There isn't one. I just thought that I would tell you, since I am a good healer." He chuckled. "I want to know what happened." She told him bluntly.  
  
"Oh, so now you are concerned about my well being?" He asked grinning.  
  
"I am not in the mood at the moment." She said sourly.  
  
"Well sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it was just a joke."  
  
"That's fine. Will you just tell me what happened?" Alanna sounded a little distressed.  
  
"Is there anything wrong? You don't sound like yourself." He inquired.  
  
"Yes there is, but it's nothing that I want to talk about." And that was the end of that.  
  
"Ok then, I won't probe that subject anymore." He said.  
  
"Will you just tell me what happened to you? And stop avoiding the subject." She added as he opened his mouth,  
  
"I wasn't going to." He told her. "It's a long story-"  
  
"And I'll hear the whole thing out." She interrupted.  
  
"Ok, where to start?" He thought a second and cleared his throat. "This means that I have to tell you something, it's sort of a secret." He let it hang in the air.  
  
"I get it, I get it." She said.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I was carrying a, er, trinket to my boss, George. I was on my way back about a ½ days ride from the edge of the city. It was about eleven o 'clock at night when about five horses and riders came and rode up next to me. I was walking." He added. "I am a thief you see," Alanna's eyes widened, "but it's a secret. And they knew it, and they weren't as friendly as you about it. My Lord Provost insists that many of my friends, as well as me, need to serve in the king's dungeon. Personally, I prefer to stay out in the open. They were very persistent when I politely declined the invitation to join them. Then they decided that I really needed to come and they got out their pretty swords. Well, I didn't want it to get violent; blood isn't one of my most favorite things. So I got out my little daggers. Well, you can imagine, them on horses me on foot, them with swords me with daggers. Plus it was a five against one match, and I couldn't exactly silence them, not with the Prince of Conte being one of them." He spat out the name and then spat on the floor. "Gods damn him. He was very good with his sword, he was the one who gave me most of my nasty cuts and his horse the bruises. I was lucky I was so close to the city and staying out there that long didn't do me very good. I was lucky to have survived that." Sean was getting angry. He looked up at Alanna.  
  
Alanna was fuming. Her face was red and she was on the verge of an explosion, a very, very big explosion. Alanna shot up. "The prince did that all to you?" she hissed, each word was dipped in poison.  
  
"Yes, the prince and his guards." His words were carefully chosen.  
  
A thought went through Alanna's head; she had dishes duty for lunch. And what will they do if I do not go? She thought. Who cares? This is more important, one of my friends is hurt at the fault of one I need to like me. Alanna took a deep breath. "Ok. Thank you for telling me. Now, can we get off this subject?" She looked around for something to do and saw something she hated at the moment. The Prince Jonathon stood by someone's bed, with Delia on his arm. She looked back at Sean with a look of pure hatred and fear at the same time. "What do I do?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Run." He said confused.  
  
"I can't I have to stay here or go to my class I am suppose to be in right now." Alanna told him hurriedly.  
  
"Then go to your other class." Sean told her.  
  
"But I have to tell the chief healer before I go." She said panicked.  
  
"So go and I'll tell him." Too late. Jonathon and Delia had walked over to them.  
  
Alanna looked down, concealing hatred in her face. "Good afternoon Lady Alanna of Trebond." Delia sneered. "And what might you be doing?"  
  
"My job." Alanna said slowly and carefully. She worked very hard on not letting them hear the death threats in her voice or see them on her face.  
  
"Oh? And would that be?" Delia asked. She clearly thought that Alanna was embarrassed to be seen where she was.  
  
"Healing the sick and wounded." Again, it was slow and careful.  
  
"Would you care to show us?" Delia inquired in a very sweet tone.  
  
Alanna didn't dare decline. "Of course." She spun around so they wouldn't be able to see her face. 'Little cuts' she mouthed to Sean. He nodded to show he understood. Alanna drew out a few strands of her Gift and applied small bits of them to each cut to clean and heal them. After she had finished one arm she asked, back still turned. "Anything else?" Slow, careful, Alanna reminded herself.  
  
"Um, yes." That was the prince. "My I ask a question to this man?"'  
  
"Of course." Sean replied. Alanna could hear the controlled anger in his voice.  
  
"Did you happen to be a half day's ride from here a few days ago?" There was a curious tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly. "Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"No reason, I thought that I had seen you before. Apparently I was right."  
  
"Yes, you're Highness. Apparently." Was the reply.  
  
Delia, obviously beginning to bore, said, "Come My Prince, let us go to the stables." And, with her arm hooked in the prince's, she walked off with him.  
  
"Funny sight isn't it?" Sean asked. "Young noble lady Delia of Eldorne dragging the crown prince away."  
  
"Hilarious." Alanna replied dully. "Let's finish this up."  
  
"Alright." Sean grimaced.  
  
Alanna finished healing the rest of his cuts and looked him in the eye. "I think I feel a sudden serious illness that will keep me in my bed for another day or two. At least until the farewell banquet for the prig, I mean prince." They both laughed quietly. Well on to my class in etiquette." Alanna got up and waved before walking out the door.  
  
Alanna raised her hand. "Yes?" The priestess snapped.  
  
"I am not feeling so well." Alanna replied grimly.  
  
"Spending too much time with the sick I expect." She said disgusted. "Off to the infirmary with you."  
  
Alanna stood up and curtsied. "Thank you my lady."  
  
"I am feeling rather on the ill side." Alanna said batting her lashes at the chief healer. "I think that I need to stay in my bed in my room until dinner tomorrow night."  
  
He felt her forehead. Normal. "You feel fine. But you look awful. You know I will be in deep trouble if I am caught doing this."  
  
"Then don't get caught." Was the simple reply from Alanna.  
  
"Fine then. Run along to your room. I will be checking in on you ever 3rd hour until the 10th bell." He told her. "Have bread and warm soup, and don't leave your room. Until I say. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." She replied and skipped to the door. Once outside she stopped and looked, to anyone else, as if she was about to regurgitate her lunch.  
  
The door burst open. "What are you doing?" It was just before dinner, there was still a half bell left before it started.  
  
"What the nice healers told me to. Have bread and soup, not leaving my room, and getting plenty of rest." Alanna replied coolly.  
  
"Well, there are a few things I need to tell you about. One, I couldn't find you after lunch. Two, Sean is no longer in the infirmary. Three, I almost told Jonathon about your training with weapons."  
  
Alanna bolted upright. "You what?!" she just about yelled.  
  
"I almost told the prince about weapon training. Almost, Alanna. I didn't say anything; I stopped before I said anything important." Camille reassured her friend.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you as well. You know how I told you Sean was very badly wounded?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Yes." Camille replied.  
  
"Well, I know who it was. He told me."  
  
"And... ..." Camille prompted.  
  
"It was the Prince."  
  
Camille's hand went over her mouth. "No?" she gasped.  
  
"Yes." Alanna confirmed. "And I can't face him without exploding or murdering him so I have been confined to my bed until the banquet night because of 'illness'." She told her friend.  
  
"Oh. That was wise." Camille told her.  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Well. I should go now. It's almost dinner. Have fun here all by yourself."  
  
"Oh I'll have lots more fun then you, my friend." Both girls laughed.  
  
Ok, that was sort of an interesting chapter. It was completely different than what I had in mind at first. Oh well. I think that it changed for the better. The next chapter should have a little more; I don't know the word, stuff. It'll be the banquet and the announcement and leaving and stuff. Now that I'm thinking, it might have a lot of sort of mental Jon. R&R, please. It would be much appreciated.  
  
Imogenhm: Well, good luck with your story!  
  
ApErSoNiNrEvErEnCe: Thank you for understanding. Thank you for telling me. I have just been waiting for some one to tell me I was wrong.  
  
Mage Light: laughs nervously  
  
Koldy: Um, thanx.  
  
DestinyHunter: Well it worked! That scared the crap out of me when I read it!  
  
Kore Yan: Thank you. 


	9. Announcing

I'm sorry that it took so long. I have been so busy this summer. The longest I was home for was three days at a time. Enough excuses. Here is the next chapter.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chapter Nine: Announcing

Alanna waited out the next day in her room. She had visits from Camille occasionally and, to her great relief none from the prince. Not that I really expected him to, or wanted him to visit me, she thought. I wonder who he'll pick, she thought, besides Delia. On this thought she sighed. There was no getting around the fact that no matter how much she hated to think about it Delia was going, whether Alanna was or not. And what about Camille, he seemed to think well of her, maybe Camille would go, and maybe she would not.

Jonathon strode around outside in the courtyard. He was thinking about the banquet and his obligation. Delia of Eldorne was definitely one. But who were two and three? Alanna of Trebond was a possibility, Kayoko Mores as well. It was too bad Camille didn't qualify, she would have been perfect. Jonathon thought. Who else was there? Not many, maybe a few here and there but those three seemed to be the best. Alright then, he thought. Delia of Eldorne, Alanna of Trebond, and Kayoko Mores. Those three would be his choices. Jonathon sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to deal with soft, pretty girls for a while now.

The door opened. "Ok Alanna, its time to start getting ready." Camille chimed as she walked in and set a bag down.

Alanna looked up and groaned. "Camille, its still three bells till the ball, banquet, or whatever it is." Alanna said exasperated.

"It's a banquet. Still, its time to get ready."

"Fine, fine." She grumbled and swung her legs off of her bed. "What about you? When are you getting ready?" Alanna asked.

"After you of course." She smiled.

"I should have known. You want to make me suffer as long as possible."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Camille asked her friend.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She muttered.

"Ok then." Camille walked over to Alanna's closet and opened it. "You know this means you need to wear a new dress."

"What new dress? I don't have one." Her eyes widened at the grin on Camille's lips. "Oh no. You got one for me didn't you?"

"Of course I did." She walked to the door and picked up the bag she had set down earlier. She walked back over to Alanna and took out the dress. It was a deep scarlet. A flowing, full length silky satin with an off centered gather line of crystal rhinestones from neckline to hem. At the gather line it laced up from the waist. With a square neck and full length sleeves.

Alanna sighed with relief.

"What?" Camille asked.

"It's not as bad as I thought. That's all." She replied.

"What? Did you think I was going to get a Delia dress for you?" Her friend retorted. Alanna shook her head. "Well then, get it on." Camille commanded her.

"Ok, I will." Alanna took the dress and walked behind her dressing screen to change.

"Beautiful." Camille told her when she walked out finished. "Now, hair and face paint." She said ushering her friend to a chair in front of a mirror.

"Wait just a minute. I am not wearing face paint." Alanna told the other girl.

"Alright then, no face paint, and no weapons." Camille agreed.

"But, but," she stuttered.

"Yes, I can see them. And no one is going to attack you tonight." Camille told her.

"Fine then, agreed." She said and sat.

"Ok. Now, what to do with your hair... ..." The other girl pondered.

One and a quarter hours, many different attempted styles tried, and pins later they where done. Her copper curls where piled on top of her head in and elegant bun with two strands hanging on her face. Alanna stood in front of the mirror. "I like it." She said.

"Yes, so do I." Camille agreed with her friend. "Now, I must be going to get ready as well."

Alanna met up with Camille almost two hours later. She was wearing a yellow gold gown with velvet rose design on entire length of dress. It zipped up the back with cap sleeves and a modest, half circle neck line. Her hair was twisted up on the back of her head with a black clip holding it in place. Her lips had a little bit of paint as well as her eyes, but that was all.

"You look nice." Alanna observed.

"Thank you. And you seem to have been able to keep yourself clean these past two hours." Camille replied.

"I do have some self control." Her friend retorted.

"Yes, I suppose you must." She said mockingly. Both girls laughed a little and walked down the hall into the formal banquet hall.

It had one long table on a dais that the prince and important officials would sit on. There where many other tables about the rest of the hall where all the girls and sorcerers-in-training would sit. They where circular tables that would sit four to six girls or boys. Double doors on the wall to the left led into a ballroom for dancing. Many niches and couches where lined along the walls. With a platform where the musicians would play. Most other girls and boys where already there and sitting down at the tables. The ones at the front and center where all taken. Alanna and Camille chose one more towards the back to the right.

Jon was in one of his good tunics in Conte colors. His coal black hair was neat and combed through. He walked up to his seat on the dais and sat. He was in the center of the table with the head of the convent at his right, his most trusted guard at his back. Prince Jonathon of Conte nodded in acknowledgement to him. He looked around for the three girls he had picked.

He found Delia of Eldorne first, sitting in the dead center. She was wearing an emerald dress that was very revealing. It had off the shoulder sleeves and neckline that went down to the middle of her chest. Her hair was curled up to her bare shoulders. At her neck hung a gold chocker with a symbol on it that Jonathon did not know. She had a bracelet on each wrist and rings on two fingers on each hand. She looks gorgeous tonight; he thought, more-so than usual.

Next he found Kayoko Mores. She was sitting more towards the front than Delia and to the left. She was wearing a gown with shimmery fabric, scoop neck & Swarovksi Rhinestones embellished in the bodice of the dress. It had a somewhat low waistline with side pleated drape skirt. It had mini cap sleeves and laced up in the back. Her Yamani features looked beautiful in the dress.

Last he found Alanna of Trebond talking to Camille. She looked dazzling in a dress of deep scarlet, with a flowing, full length lower half with an off centered gather line of crystal rhinestones from neckline to hem. At the gather line it laced up from the waist. It had a square neck and full length sleeves. It wasn't a revealing dress like Delia's. Yet it was still as attractive.

The Mother stood up and cleared her throat. Immediately the hall went silent. The air was filled with anticipation. "I welcome you all here tonight, especially our honored guest, Prince Jonathon of Conte, heir to the throne of Tortall." A polite applause filled the room. "You all know why we are here. To hear the announcement of the three girls the prince has chosen to accompany him back to Corus. However," she told everyone, "he will not make this announcement until after we all have eaten. In other words, not until the end of the meal." A sigh of disappointment came from the girls. "So I will not make you wait any longer for your meal."

As soon as she finished talking servants walked out of several doors carrying bowls and towels for the girls and boys to wash their hands. After were the appetizers, first course, second course, third course, and dessert. Talk filled the hall throughout the meal. Speculations on who was to be picked. "I hope he picks me" was heard hundreds of times during the two and a half hour meal.

Finally it was over and the prince stood up. Deadly silence filled the hall. He cleared his throat. "My stay here at your convent has been a pleasant one. I have found many of interesting girls here, as well as powerful boys. It saddens me to leave the company of so many beautiful young women. As a knight with a squire I have business to attend to at the palace. I am sure that you are all anxious to hear who the three young ladies are though. So on to the point. You are all beautiful and smart. However, I was only allowed to pick three." Jon took a deep breath. "The first lady that I have chosen is......"

â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«

You get to find out the reactions next chapter! HAHA!!! I am so evil! No, I am just kidding. On with the story! laughs evilly I wanted to see how you would react that's all.

â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«

"The first lady that I have chosen is Lady Delia of Eldorne."

She stood up and curtsied very low to him. "I thank you, Your Highness, for this great honor." She said humbly. She sat down with a wild grin on her face.

"It was my pleasure to have spent time with you." He replied to her. "The second is Lady Kayoko Mores."

The Yamani stood and curtsies. "I thank you as well, Your Highness, for this great honor." She was smiling, but only slightly.

A whisper swept through the hall. Who would be lucky number three? Most girls prayed to the Great Mother Goddess that she would be picked. None of them were answered though. For the girl who was picked hadn't asked the Mother Goddess.

Alanna sighed. She hoped it was her, but if it wasn't what was she going to do? Cry?

"I enjoyed your company my Lady." He told her. "The third and last lady was the hardest to pick. There were so many of you who I thought about." That was a lie. He didn't need to think about it at all. "And after much contemplation I came to the decision of Alanna of Trebond." He concluded.

A bolt shot through Alanna. "Did he just say my name?" She whispered to Camille.

"Get up and thank him!" She whispered back fiercely.

She jumped up and curtsied. "My thanks to you, Prince Jonathon, for choosing me as one of the three."

"You are a very interesting person Alanna of Trebond." He said with a smile.

The prince sat down and the head of the convent stood up. "You three ladies, Delia, Kayoko, and Alanna, you leave tomorrow morning. You need to pack up tonight. Congratulations to you. The rest of you, off to bed."

The sound of chairs scraping filled the room as everyone got up. Alanna got three reactions from the rest of the convent. Delia's crowd all gave her a good shove. She got congratulations from quite a few girls and most boys. The rest said or did nothing.

"I am so sorry Camille!" Alanna said as soon as there was room to breath.

"It's ok. I was obviously not what he was looking for." Camille said struggling to smile.

"But he looked so smitten with you! I could tell he liked you. What's wrong with him?"

"Really Alanna. It doesn't bother me to stay here. Its torture for you, but I don't mind it."

"Really?" Alanna asked.

"Really." Camille replied.

"Thanks." Alanna said and hugged her friend. "Did you know that my brother is a squire at the palace?" She told her friend.

"No, you didn't. What is he like?" And so the conversation went on for hours while Camille helped Alanna pack for the next day. Finally at one in the morning Camille went to her own room. Alanna undressed and went to bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while. Why did he pick me? Came into her head so many times until she finally fell asleep.

â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«

Ok! That's it. What do ya think? Now this is all off the top of my head. Up until now I had everything partially written. But not anymore. I hope that this chapter was good. Tell me what you think. R&R please!!

Ok, I finished this on the 29th, but my internet wont work. Again, I apologize. If I can I'll update this chapter with the answers to reviews. At the moment though, I can't even see what you wrote to me! sigh it do be so depressing. And school starts tomorrow. So it won't be on until like two or three tomorrow afternoon.

Imogenhm: thanx bundles. I hope you like this one as well!!

ApErSoNiNrEvErEnCe: Yay, your back! Thanx. I couldn't have Alanna loose her composure too much! Thanx again.

Addict: Yay, a new reviewer. Cute? I'll take it as a compliment, since that is how it was intended. Unless it was opposite day.........

Mage Light: Glad you're happy. Well, neither have I, but then... ... I hope it will be soon now that I am back in school and not gone 6 out of 7 days.

Alenor: Another new reviewer! Well I hope that you didn't die b/c it took me so long to update.

Miliko01: A third new reviewer! K, I do try. Honest I do!

Monkey202: Gosh, where do you all come from?! Well, she doesn't really have enough time. But I can guarantee that she will get another sword. Better too, at least I hope.


	10. GoodByes

Tricksters Queen is out!! .::Does happy dance::. It took me a while to update, I apologize. Ok, here is the next chapter.

ÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ

Alanna woke up to hear the bell ringing. She was normally up by now. "I must have been up later than I thought." She said quietly to herself. Alanna groggily pulled herself out of bed. She had six days travel ahead of her; that was if they were forced to ride in a carriage. Which, Alanna strongly hoped she wouldn't have to. She couldn't stand being in the gods forsaken convent any longer, or anywhere near Delia.

Once Alanna had gotten fully up she walked over to a chair with a navy blue satin dress with a drape neck. The bottom half of the dress flared out, but not so much as to be an annoyance. She could still ride in this dress. That had been Alanna's sole reason for choosing this one. It didn't look half bad either. She put the dress on and brushed her hair through. Nothing fancy today. The last thing she needed to worry about was her hair.

She walked briskly over to Camille's room hoping to catch her before she went to breakfast. The girl's friend was just coming out of her room as Alanna came within voice range. "Camille!" Alanna called.

"Good morning Alanna. You seem to be, well, not so excited." Her friend said frankly.

"How can I be excited? I am leaving you!"

"Yes, and your leaving this place." She waved her hands about to indicate the convent. "And all of the, ahem, evil priestesses, and all the other fluttery girls, and-"Camille retorted.

"Ok, Ok I get it!" Alanna stopped her.

"Look, as long as you write to me I'll be ok. I promise." She told her.

"I promise. I'll try for at least once a week, maybe more. It will depend on what I have to do." Was the reply.

"That's good enough for me." Camille told her. They hugged. "Look at us! You're not even leaving yet and we are practically saying our good-byes! Let's hurry before we are late to breakfast!" The two girls set off for what would be their last meal together for a very long time.

The meal was over. "I need the three young ladies to come and see me now." The head priestess called out. The three walked up to her. "You have all done very well here. I am very pleased with how you have turned out. Some of you have improved more than others," She looked at Alanna, "because some of you didn't start out as well as others. I wish that you all go with my blessing." She kissed each of the girls in turn on either cheek.

"Your bags have been taken from your rooms and transported to the carriage; yes you will be riding in a carriage. The prince and his guards, as well as some of our own, will accompany you on your journey. You have my blessing as well. Do me proud." She repeated the same ritual as the other woman before shooing them off to say their good-byes.

"What am I going to do without you Camille?" Alanna asked her friend.

"I should be saying the same thing. How am I ever going to get to the inn down town?" Both girls laughed. Camille was more welcome, if not more than Alanna was. Camille at least sat and flirted with the men, Alanna just scared them away.

Ten minutes later Alanna, Delia, and Kayoko sat in the carriage, Alanna a little less happy about this than the other two where. How am I ever going to survive six days with Delia? She thought to herself. Delia was going to get more than she bargained for on this trip. Maybe a few snakes, a frog or two, and an assortment of bugs would curiously end up in Delia's bed, maybe one in the prince's. Alanna shivered at the thought of being so close to the sleeping prince.

Alanna sat back as the carriage started to move. She was not going to cry. She was leaving that cursed place. Why was she so sad about it? Because she was leaving Camille there, that was why. Her only real friend was there. If a tear or two escaped Alanna neither of the other two noticed, or chose not to comment on it.

Alanna woke up to see the sun setting. The carriage was coming to a slow halt. She threw open the door before it had stopped completely and jumped, quite literally, out. A few of the guards looked back to see what had happened. Nothing much, and turned back around. The prince pulled his horse around and walked it back to the carriage. Alanna went red hot with anger at the memory of Sean. "My lady" was all he said when he passed her.

Once they had finished their meal, if you could call it a meal compared to what they had eaten the previous night, once of the guards told the girls they would sleep in the carriage. "Excuse me, sir?" Alanna asked.

"Yes my lady?" He said bowing.

"Would it be possible for me to take a ride a few minutes?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"I believe that it would be no problem, but I first must ask the prince." He told her.

Crap! "Thank you." She said.

He walked off in the direction of the prince and asked him. The prince looked up at him curiously and stood. Crap, crap, crap! She thought. "My guard tells me that you would like to take an evening ride tonight Lady Alanna." His tone suggested that he was amused and interested at the same time.

"Yes my lord prince, I would very much like to." She said curtsying low.

"Well, I don't see why not, but you shall need an escort to protect you in case something happens. I shall take on this responsibility. I hope that you do not mind."

"Oh, no. I would be greatly honored!" She lied. I want to go alone! She shouted in her head.

"Wonderful, I'll get two of the horses saddled and readied for us then." And I'll see how much I can find out about this whole 'twin' presumption I have as well.

"Thank you, your Highness." That's the last thing that I wanted! Him coming along. What if we meet someone I know? Do I defend them? Or act the soft lady?

When the horses where ready he held the reins while she hoisted herself up. She took the reins from him and set off at a walk with him right at her side. "So," he said, "do you have any siblings?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes I do Majesty. I have one brother, he is my twin." She told him. Why lie? He probably knows Thom any way.

"Ah." He said quietly.

"Why? Would you happen to know him?"

"What? Uh, yes I do." Was the answer.

"Would you mind telling me about how he is doing?" She asked. Alanna couldn't wait to see her twin.

"Of course my lady. He excels in magic, and all other classes, save for the fighting arts."

The girl laughed. He looked at her. "Thom never was one much for fighting. Thought much more highly of sorcery." She shut her mouth immediately. This kind of talk would lead to very awkward questions.

Jon noticed her abrupt stop. "He is a good friend of mine." Jon told her, aware that she was uncomfortable with the current subject.

"Is he now? How did he manage to become friends with the prince of the realm?"

"Various things. I doubt that you'd be interested." He told her.

"I doubt I would." Alanna said.

Should I tell her that she doesn't exist to anyone else at the palace? Tell her Thom was lying about her. Saying she didn't exist? Better not, he didn't want to be blamed for a family war. "We should head back now," was what he chose to say instead.

"Yes, I suppose that we should." She agreed. The sun was completely down now and they were having trouble seeing the ground.

Jon thought as they rode back. She was even less of a baffle-brained lady then he thought, and he didn't think that she was much of one to begin with. How was she going to react to Thom, her twin, ignoring her? I don't know her that well, so what should I expect? Will she get mad at me?

"Thank you very much your highness for letting me take a ride." Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"It was my pleasure."

Jon had just gotten to sleep when a woman's scream came from the carriage. He jumped up, as well as all the other men, and pulled on a pair of breeches. The night was quite hot. They all ran to the carriage and Jonathon pulled the door open to find a sobbing Delia and rather scared Kayoko, but Alanna seemed undisturbed.

"Snake, in my bed." She was sobbing over and over again. She lurched out of the carriage and grabbed onto the prince. She had a blanket around her and was latched onto the prince.

He grabbed her bare shoulders. "Delia? Are you okay?"

"There's a snake." Was all she could manage.

"Its ok, Prince Jonathon, it's a harmless snake." She said and proceeded to pick it up with one hand while the other clutched a blanket around her. The snake coiled itself around her hand. She looked at him with a bemused smile on her lips. He was holding Delia, who was wearing nothing but a blanket, and was wearing no shirt. If Alanna was any judge, a blush was spreading across his face.

Prince Jonathon cleared his throat. Delia pulled herself together, a few sobs still escaped her, but all in all she was okay.

Alanna stepped out of the carriage and walked over to a clearing a couple hundred feet away and let the snake go. She was pleased with herself, she had managed to scare Delia out of her wits and make her look like a little child in front of the prince. When she walked back the two other girls where back in the carriage and only the prince remained, the rest of their guards had gone back to bed.

"You seemed quite calm." He observed.

"Well, yes. I must admit, I don't mind them as much as say, Lady Delia does." She told him. She climbed back into the carriage. She took one last look at the bare-chested prince. "Good-night Majesty." She said and curtsied.

Great, he thought. I bet they liked that. Apart from Delia screaming her head off, he slept quite well that night. He couldn't get the picture of Alanna in a blanket handling a snake out of his head though.

ââââââââââââââââââââââ

Ok, that's the end. Well, that wasn't as long as some of the previous chapters, but I wanted to update. Ok, I think I am going to change the rating from PG to PG-13 now. Jon is there, she is there, and George is there, mainly because of Delia though. Tell me what ya'll think of it.

Imogenhm: Thanx much. No, 'update soon'? What, did you not want me to update?

Alenor: Okay, good. Yes, I know. Thanx, I do try.

DestinyHunter: Thank you very much!

Mage Light: Yep, that she is. .::backs away slowly::.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: Well, I would. But I cant e-mail people. I can only receive. Darn that dumb virus protection!

Warrior of tortall: I will. I luv em too!!

Devilsheart: much thanx


	11. The Ladies Arrive

Ok, I'm back. I have been super busy lately with volleyball and soccer, games and practices non-stop. Well on with the story.

ââââââââââââââ

The rest of the trip went pretty uneventfully. Alanna decided that Delia had suffered enough with the first snake. Every once in a while a particularly large bug would find its way into the carriage. Alanna continued to take nightly rides, with a guard instead on the prince. Alanna decided on the fourth night to nick a guard's or possibly the prince's blade and practice with it.

She waited until she was very sure that all but the man who was doing guard duty was very sound asleep before she crept out. She had put on a pair of plain undyed cotton breeches and cream colored shirt. She opened the door that faced away from the guard and stepped out carefully. She had to be deadly silent or she would get caught. During the day Alanna had watched the men to see where the blades, and extras where stowed. She crept carefully over to where the horses where picketed. They weren't too far away, and there was a rather large tree that she would be able to practice behind.

It took her the better part of a minute to find them, but find them she did. There where three extra blades under one of the horses tack's. She picked up the first and nearly dropped it. It was very heavy. She put it carefully down and tried the second. It had a very nice weight to it and the hilt wasn't too long or short. Just to check, she tried the third and was very surprised. This was a child's toy it was so light. She nearly laughed but stopped just in time. She set it down and picked up the second one that she had tried and walked behind the tree.

She started with her stretches, upper arm, lower arm, thighs, shins, ankles, and so on. It took her only five or six minutes. When she finished she looked around. There where two more trees ahead of her that she would have to be cautious of. The ground was just dirt and grass. High hit, middle hit, low hit, high block, middle block, low block, and so she continued for around forty-five minutes.

When she heard one man, no two, moving she knew it was time to stop. She held very still and waited for the noises to stop. When they finally did she waited a few more minutes just to make sure. She crept back around the tree and placed all three of the swords where they had been before. She walked quickly back to the carriage, but, unfortunately not quietly or fast enough.

She felt, rather than heard, one of the guards. He had her up against a tree with the blade of his sword against her neck. He doesn't recognize me! She realized. The fire was on the other side of the carriage so it was very dark. He might not even be one of our guards; he might be a bandit, but no.

"What do you want?" He hissed. He was a full two head taller than Alanna, lean and muscular, which was all she could tell in the dark.

"To go back to bed." Was her curt reply. The pressure was released.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

No duh! "That's quite alright. I was just taking a little stroll. I couldn't sleep." She added.

"Good-night, my Lady."

"Good-night." She climbed back inside and curled up under the blanket. After the snake episode Delia had insisted that Alanna slept on the floor. Alanna didn't have a problem with this, but she was awfully stiff each morning.

She woke up to Kayoko shaking her. "Alanna, get up. We need to get going."

"Ok, ok." She got up and dressed. When she went outside the guard from the night before pulled her aside.

"Did you happen to see or hear anything strange last night?" He asked her. He was one of the guards sent by the convent. The badge on his left shoulder indicated this.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well, some one went through the camp last night. Some of my things had been moved around. We think that it might have been a bandit, but nothing was taken."

Oh crap! "Oh." She said blandly.

The prince walked up. "We would like to leave as quickly as possible."

"Of course your majesty." They both replied. She curtsied and he bowed.

The pace from then on was a little faster. They reached Corus much sooner than anyone had expected. It was well past dark when they pulled up to the gate. They had arrived too late though. The gate was closed and locked for the night. They would have to wait until morning.

In the morning Alanna was awoken by Delia. "I don't know, I think that the one before this was better."

"Really? I like this one more. But your right that one does have a little more or maybe I should say less."

Alanna let out a loud groan interrupting the girls' conversation.

"We are leaving in two hours Trebond. I suggest that you start getting ready." Alanna recognized Delia's voice.

"Thanks for telling me." She sighed. "I suppose that means I need to get up so I can get ready."

"Yes it would. There is a washing basin outside if you would like to wash before we go."

Alanna got up and went outside to wash. When she was done the other two where fussing over each others hair. Alanna dug through her trunk and pulled out one of her favorites, it was lavender with a floral and glitter corset style bodice that laced up the back. It had a square neck and short sleeves. At the waist it flared out, but not too much. ((Think princess style dress)) She put it on, with help from Kayoko, Delia would never get that close to her with her back turned. She pulled her hair back into a simple bun.

When all three girls where finally finished getting ready they walked out. "What do you think Jonathon?" Delia asked.

He looked up from saddling his horse and stopped. His eyes looked Delia over slowly. She was wearing the same dress that she had when the prince arrived. Blood red, low neck line, tight and detailed. "It looks beautiful." He commented. Next his eyes went Kayoko. Her Yamani frame was perfect for her dress. It was almost identical to a kimono with a few more Tortallan modifications. It was an indigo kimono with a dark maroon sash. "You look very nice as well." She curtsied. Finally he went to Alanna. She kept her eyes low; he took his time with her. She waited patiently waiting, and wanting, his comment of her to come sooner rather than later. "It look gorgeous my lady Alanna." This drew a petrifying glare form Delia.

One of the guards cleared his throats loudly. "We need to get going soon." He said a little louder than necessary. "Ladies," he said holding the carriage door open for them. They all climbed in, Delia first, and then Kayoko and Alanna last.

"What was that about?" Delia spat at her.

"What about? I didn't do anything on purpose. I didn't ask him to stare at me!" Alanna was starting to loose her temper.

Delia turned her head, chin held high.

It was a long ride through Corus. When the finally arrived the streets were filled with people waiting to see who would come out. When they stopped Alanna's stomach was turning. How would Thom react to seeing her? She was fingering a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her bun. Kayoko's hand grabbed hers. "Come on Alanna. We've got to go now." As the girls stepped out, Delia first of course, there was a group of boys that caught each girl's eyes.

The Prince was talking to them all. One was very big; another was big but not as much as the first, and a smaller one. He had copper hair and amethyst eyes; he looked just like the girl who had emerged from the carriage. Her violet eyes scanned the crowd until they found his. He dropped his gaze immediately and practically ran. The girl's eyes change swiftly from happy, to extremely confused. She closed them and took a deep breath before opening them again. The prince walked over with the two that were left.

"Lady Delia, this is Sir Gareth of Naxen." He bowed. He was the smaller of the two Jonathon had "Sir Gareth, this is Lady Delia of Eldorne." She curtsied.

"I am very pleased to me you my lady." Gareth told her and offered an arm.

"Likewise am I." She replied sweetly and took the arm. The two walked off towards Lady Delia's room.

"Lady Alanna, this is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake." The tall youth bowed. "Sir Raoul, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond." She curtsied and smiled. Raoul shot a look at the prince while she wasn't looking. Jonathon glared back at him. Raoul offered his arm to her and she took it still smiling.

"So," he said, "You are from Trebond?"

"Yes I am. Would you know my brother Thom of Trebond by any chance?" Alanna asked him.

"Yes I do. He was, I mean is, one of my close friends." He quickly corrected himself.

"Do you think that you could help me find him?" She asked.

"Yes I could, I would like to speak to him myself." Roaul told her. "We will check his rooms first, and if he isn't there, I'll take you out to the practice courts and we will look there."

"Thank you so much Sir Raoul." She said and did her best to curtsy.

"Please, just Raoul." He told her.

"Alright then, Raoul."

The two looked in Thom's rooms but couldn't find him there. So they went to the practice courts and asked around to see if anyone had seen Thom. They got no positive answers from anyone. Raoul was debating whether or not to take her to the Dancing Dove and look for him when she said, "Maybe he went into town."

"Huh? Oh, yah maybe. I know a place that he likes to go, so let's see if he is over there."

"Sure. And thank you so much for going through all this trouble for me." She said a little shyly.

"Its no trouble at all my lady Alanna." They left the palace grounds and walked into the city. They walked over to an inn called The Dancing Dove. He opened the door for her and she walked in and looked around. This wasn't your average inn. At the head of the table was a tall attractive looking man with a young man with coppery hair sitting next to him deep in talk, he looked troubled.

"Thom!" Alanna cried drawing looks from all over the inn. The man sitting next to Thom raised an eyebrow. Thom panicked as his sister and his best friend walked over to him. His sister had a look of delight in her eyes while his friend had a look of irritation in his.

"Oh no." He breathed.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Do you like? Just so you know, I don't do slash at all. Thanx for reviewing my chapters! You know what I've noticed? The people who demand so many reviews or else they wont update, get that many reviews. So if I said, I want 100 reviews before I update again, I would most likely get them. But I don't really care about that. I am doing this a lot for me as well as for all you who reading this. So if I don't hit 100 reviews within the next 2 or 3 chapters, it won't bug me that much. It doesn't mean that I don't like reviews, I love them. wink wink

Alenor: Thank you, and again, thank you.

Imogenhm: Thanx sooo much! Hehe, that's a lot to type.

Mage Light: Yah, well, I figured that she needed a good laugh.

Um: I tried!

DestinyHunter: Well, um, I don't know if there will be mountains of it butâ â I did try with the whole sword thing.

Chaye710: Thanx lots!! I hope soon.

Warrior of tortall: I tried. Thanx. I will try, but it might end up with some a/j. I don't like a/j either, just so you know.

Jaid Ziaen: Wow, thanx bundles and bundles.

Lacrossefiend700: Thanx, and I know. Does she now? I tried to make her, not so Mary-Sue-ish. Welcome, and I do try. Honest I do!

.::Is in lots of pain::. I pulled a muscle in my leg, one in my arm twice in the same spot, my finger was infected up until last night when I uh, uninfected it with lots of pain, and I have a blister on my heel. So excuse me if anything takes a while or is very OOC. I'll write again later.


	12. Reuniting

Ok, just so you all know, I have said this before; I really don't know why Thom has been avoiding Alanna and lying about her and all the other stuff. So this is all completely spur-of the-moment stuff. You all made me feel so good that almost all of my boo-boos gotted all better! Well almost. And one more thing, I can't spell to save my life. Anything that is spelt wrong is Microsoft Word not correcting me. Enough rambling on my part!

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢

"No avoiding her anymore lad." The man next to Thom whispered.

Oh crap! Thom thought. And Raoul is with her as well. It is going to be twice as bad! He stood up and waited for his sister to come. Alanna hiked up her skits and just about ran the remaining distance between the two. She caught her brother in her arms.

"Oh Thom, I'm so glad to see you!" She told him merrily. Raoul came up and gave him a little slap on the back.

"So Thom, this is your sister?" He said mildly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You too dear sister, and yes she is Raoul." Alanna released him. "Uh, George, might we have somewhere private to talk?"

"I don't know Thom," seeing Thom's panicked look he said, "I'm just joking. Of course, you can use my private rooms." He grinned. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Lady Alanna of Trebond." Raoul told him. She curtsied to him. His hazel eyes laughed at her, she kept her violet ones level with his.

"Right then, I shall accompany you. Make sure that no one bothers us." He told the innkeeper. George led the three to his rooms. He opened the door for his two friends and one acquaintance. Alanna sat down in a chair while Thom and Raoul sat on the bed.

"Thom, I have some questions to ask you." Alanna said matter-of-factly.

"Yes Thom, I do as well." Raoul told him.

"Yes, I know that you probably do. I think that I know what your questions will be Raoul, but Alanna, what are yours?" Thom looked over at her.

"Thom-"She started.

"You know what Alanna?" He said standing up. "I think that I better just tell you what has really been going on these past couple of years."

"That would be nice." Raoul said. Thom glared at him. George watched all this in fascination. A confused girl, a curious knight, and a very deeply in trouble squire all talked while he listened, not seeming to notice him any longer.

Thom took a deep breath. "Alanna, I am just going to put it bluntly. I lied about you; I said that I didn't have a sister, or brother for that matter." He saw Alanna open her mouth, but before she could say anything he told her, "I know that you're confused, and more that likely mad at me. I can understand that you are, but Alanna please listen. I have no idea why I told them that."

"Told who?" She interrupted. Hey eyes where completely dry, she didn't even look phased by what Thom had done.

"Well, Jon, Gary, and Raoul mainly. But lots of other people probably have heard. But please Alanna-"She cut him off again.

"What about him?" Alanna nodded at George.

"Oh George? I told him the truth. I knew that I could trust him." He grinned. "Despite his field of, expertise."

"What is his field of expertise then?" Alanna inquired.

Thom looked at George who shrugged. "Well, he transfers the ownership of other peoples' belongings."

"So, in other words he is a thief. Why do you trust him then?" The vision of Sean lying near death on a bed at the convent infirmary came into her head.

"Yes, he is a thief, but not just any thief. He is the King of Thieves-"

George! Could this be man Sean was talking about? "Wait, you are George!" It was more of an announcement than a question.

"Uh, yes. I am George." He said slowly, slightly confused.

"So, would you happen to know anyone by the name of Sean?" She asked him. Thom and Raoul exchanged confused looks.

"Yes I would, I know many in fact. Do you know anymore about him than his name?" George asked.

"Um, about two weeks ago he carried a message for you and was attacked." She said a little nervously.

"Oh yes, I know him. He is a very good man. I was very sorry to hear that he was attacked. Do you have any information about him?"

"Yes I do in fact. I was the person that healed him. He was very severely injured but he has recovered nicely." She reported.

"I most certainly am glad to hear that."

"Well, he, uh. He told me that you were his boss." She said starting to pace.

"I guess that you could put it that way." George said his eyes never leaving her. Mithros, she is beautiful when she fidgets.

"He also said that you are the best there is with daggers and the like." She stopped pacing and looked at him.

Her comment drew a grin from George. His smile made Alanna's stomach turn over. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I think that he is right. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason really. I've just always liked daggers, they appeal to me. They are just easy to hide and a good way to protect yourself." Silently she cursed herself. "They are not like those big slabs of metal that the knights lug around." It pained her to say this last part. She loved swordsmanship. But if he wanted to know more about her he would have to pry.

"I happen to like those slabs of metal myself." George remarked.

"So do I." Alanna and George looked over at Raoul. "Well I do." He told them.

"Well anyways, it's hardly suiting for a lady to use a sword." Thom snorted. She walked across the room and thumped him on the head very calmly. George raised his eyebrows at her behavior. "My brother forgets that I am no longer a young girl lost in her dreams." Thom, who was rubbing his head where Alanna had hit him, looked up at her oddly. Alanna was beginning to become wary of this subject. It needs to be changed, she decided. "So, Master-"

"Cooper"

"I hear that you are a good friend of my bothers. He never wrote to me of you, in fact he never wrote to me at all." Alanna was just talking now, letting out what was eating at her. "I was very disappointed when I received no letters within the first two weeks of my starting at the convent. I dismissed it as his having no time, as being to busy with his training to have time to write. I wrote to him you know, it started as once a week, and when I never received any letters back it became less normal. I started to wonder. Surely he had gotten one day off in two years. Could he not bother to take five minutes to write to me? No, he couldn't. It was taking too much of a risk, he might be caught writing to a sister that he supposedly didn't have." She let out a deep breath. She looked over at Thom, her violet eyes malicious. "I could feel some sort of separation growing, ever so slightly, but it was there." Alanna seemed to no long be aware that there was anyone else there but George. "I wish I had known. Thom," She spun around to face him. "Did you ever even read any of the letters I sent you? Or did you just throw them into the fire upon receiving them?" A few tears had leaked out of her eyes and where running down her checks.

"I read them Alanna, ever single one. I read them at least three times over, and then one time more. Then, yes, I would throw them into the fire; I couldn't have anyone finding them. I couldn't figure out why, but I felt that I needed to get rid of them. Something inside said that no matter what, no one must know of you. Maybe I thought that I was protecting you when I did it. But now, now that you are here, I cannot remember." Thom was standing up as well now facing Alanna. The two were clearing going to fight, if they weren't already.

"Protecting me?" Her voice was a low, deadly whisper. "How? By saying I didn't exist? By cutting me off from you? And all that time I thought that you loved me." She turned around to face George.

"But Alanna, I do. I'm your brother, your twin brother. How could I not?"

"I don't know Thom, I don't know. But you showed me that it's possible by doing so." The tears where flowing freely now. She wiped them on her sleeve. "I'm leaving now." She told them and walked out of the door. They all just stared at the open door for a little while until there was a crash in the main room of the inn. They all got up and hurriedly walked down.

"Come on lass, just for a bit." A male voice was saying.

"Leave me alone!" Another voice yelled. "I swear by my mother's grave, I'll kill you if you try to do anything." George walked in to see one of the more rowdy thieves holding on to both of Alanna's wrists. She grabbed his wrists and dug her nails into his skin. There was a little yelp from the man and Alanna had a knife out and at his nose. "I swear," She whispered. She moved the knife down so the point rested on the hand that still held hers. In a deft movement she slashed him up his forearm with it and he let go immediately. The wound was bleeding profusely.

She didn't bother to put the knife away but ran out of the room as fast as she could and out into the town. She ran into many people on her way but eventually made it to the temple district. They could still bother her at the palace. Where could she go? The Temple of the Mother Goddess. No males where allowed inside of that temple. She found the nearest guard and asked where it was. She listened carefully and followed his directions. Within a few minutes she walked into the temple.

"You damned fool!" George yelled at Alanna's captor. "Could you not see that she was upset? I heard her quite clearly tell you to let her go. You know, I wish she would have given you a bigger scar than that. Maybe it would have taught you something, ignorant idiot." The inn had gone very quiet.

Thom walked up to him. "You ought to be happy. She would have killed you if she had a sword and if she didn't want to get out quickly so badly. She is not some one to be trifled with. She will let you know if she is interested. Never force it on her, or you'll find yourself with more nasty cuts than this one." Thom said running two fingers down the man's wound. He put pressure on it as his fingers ran down causing the man to let out a whimper of pain.

Raoul stood back and listened and watched as the man suffered. Taking in all he said about Alanna and all that she had done. Clearly, she was no ordinary lady, if you could call her a lady after this. But, he thought, I better keep all this to myself, even if Thom doesn't ask me to.

"You asked for it, and you know it." George told Thom.

"Yes I do, I get it." Thom seemed frustrated. No surprises, two of his friends still didn't know the truth, one of whom was his knight master.

"Thom," Raoul's voice was gentle, "we wouldn't have thought less of you if you told us you had a sister."

"Thanks Raoul, but that's not why I said I didn't have one." He told his friend.

"Then why did you?" He asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue at all. None whatsoever. But I wish I did, I really wish that I did know why... ..."

"Excuse me my lady." A voice interrupted Alanna, her eyes flickered open. "Some one outside requests you."

"Thank you very much for telling me." She thanked the woman. She got up and brushed off her skirt. When she stepped out of the temple the prince caught her arm and dragged her to a spot where passerbies wouldn't see them. For a moment those sapphire eyes penetrated her own. She shook off the feeling. "Why do you want?" she spat at him.

"Who are you?" his sapphire eyes searched her.

"Alanna of Trebond! You know that!" she pushed him away.

"Your brother-"he started.

"No, no more about my brother. Just leave me alone. I'm going up to the palace to eat." She started to walk away.

"Let me accompany you then." He said.

"Will you just," she sighed. "Fine. I really don't care anymore." She took his arm and walked with him up to the palace.

How am I going to get her to talk to Thom with me about this whole thing? She seems pretty mad right now. Food should do her some good.

Up at the palace there was a buzz going around. Three new, and very pretty ladies had come to court. There was to be a ball to honor them, and a very important announcement to be made. These three girls had a very important part to play in some coming event. One of them was already breaking hearts at the palace, another was making friends among the noble ladies at court, and the other, well, no one was quite sure what was going on with her.

Ok, so this chapter was a little out there. I was having a real problem writing this one. Major writer's block; but I got it done! Make a guess, who is Thom' knight master? What is the announcement? I am still deciding how much time to make her spend at the palace. I have got the whole thing with Thom worked out. I didn't know what to do at one point so I just started typing and it just came out. As always, if you feel like reviewing, go ahead.

Alenor: Thanks. I don't know why, and it really doesn't make sense to me either, to tell you the truth. It was an idea I had early on.

Imogenhm: thanks, and sorry.

Godess of Muffins: Thanks, and I know. I think that I can manage to fit that in somewhere. Don't worry, Thom will be kicking himself soon enough.

Warrior of tortall: Thanks. Is he? I didn't mean to make him.

Helszaba: Thanx very much all around.

Sull89: Thanks, I shall try.

Um: what was funny? Seriously. I don't get it. Oh well, Thanks anyways!

Chaye710: Thanks. Neither do I, and no you didn't. That's a good thing, right?

MistyFox14: ok, I tried.

Dainethewildmage26: Thanx lots. Interesting, I didn't think that it was that detailed. But thanx!

Cocopops: Thanks!

Blade of Fire: Thanx! Lots of trouble with them meeting I wish that I could have just sat in front of the computer and wrote, but I had school, and volleyball, and soccer, and homework! I feel so special! Cyber-cookies for you!

Mage light: ok. .:::backs away::.

Musicgirl141: Thanks!

.: Thanks! I usually aim for 2000 words a chapter, or somewhere around there.

DestinyHunter: Now that I think about it, I don't know that I'll have time for much, if any, Alanna fluff. I'll try! Haha.

Trickstersqueen: Thanks lots. Am I still making that mistake? Jonathon, is that right? I should go look it up tonight.

Jeweled Rose: Isn't he though!? He won't be in for too long. Oh, wait! Shhhhhh!!! I didn't say that!

Koldy: thanks

Simone: ok, I will. Uh, I can't e-mail, it has quit working on me. I receive but cannot send.

Oh my gosh! There are so many reviews! Who is reviewer #100? The first reviewer of this chapter! It doesn't really matter. I am excited. I'll be in the 100s soon! Yay for me! Wow... ... this chapter is up in the high 2700s. One of my longest chapters.


	13. Dinner

When Alanna finally managed to drag herself out of her room she found Delia and Kayoko standing outside her door just about to knock. "We were coming to get you." Kayoko explained. "The king requested that we come and see him half an hour before dinner."

"Thank you for coming and getting me." Alanna said rather blandly.

"Are you really going to wear that when we go and talk to the king?" Delia asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, well. No actually, I was just going to change. A nicer dress than this one." Alanna walked to her trunk that she had yet to unpack and pulled out the dress on top. It was one of the dresses that Camille had given to her. A pale yellow with no sleeves that had a bodice that laced up the back. The skirt folded over itself making it look smaller than it actually was. She smiled at the thought of Camille. Oh how I miss her! I need to write her a letter later. Alanna thought. She slipped into the dress and combed through her hair before they left.

The three girls walked down the hallway to the King's study. On the way they passed several knights, squires and pages. Raoul, Gary, Thom, and Jonathan were among them. They all stopped and greeted Jonathan and Raoul when they walked by together. Raoul gave Alanna an apologetic look and Jonathon looked to be more inspecting her than anything else. When Gary and Thom walked by however things where very different. Gary cam to an abrupt halt and bowed, Thom ran into him causing Gary to fall over. Kayoko helped him up and curtsied. He looked up and saw Alanna then looked over at Thom and opened his mouth to say something. "Is she-?" he started.

"Yes Sir Gareth, I am Thom's sister. His twin in fact. Born of the same mother and everything. But apparently Thom wasn't aware of this." With that she picked up her skirt and walked off. Delia and Kayoko following. Gary made a mental note to talk to both twins later. Probably separately, he thought silently.

"What was that about?" Delia shot at Alanna. They where right outside of the King's study.

"We fought." Clearly that was the end of that. She knocked to further impress upon them she didn't want to talk about it. Of course this made Delia more curious to know what was really going on.

"Come in." Came the voice of Roald, King and ruler of Tortall.

Delia, Kayoko, and Alanna all walked in. They curtsied low and murmured "Your Majesty."

"Please ladies, take a seat." Each girl sat down in a softly padded chair. He cleared his throat in a business like manner and said, "I am sure that you are wondering why I have sent for you."

"Yes my king, we are very curious. Well, I know that I am." Delia replied. Alanna was already getting sick of the way Delia was kissing up to the king.

"I do not doubt that you ladies have heard the rumor that there is to be a ball in your honor." The King said. "That much is true. There is, however, another rumor circulating that there is to be an engagement announced. That is not true. There will be a very important announcement made. And I am sorry but I cannot tell you just what it is yet. It does have to do with an engagement to be announced in the future, at least I hope so. The ball is to be in a week's time. You are required to come, since it is in your honor. Now off to dinner with you. I am sure that you will be welcomed in the dinning hall with the pages and squires. But do not try to break all of their hearts; I have no doubt that it will be accomplished even if you don't try." He grinned at the girls.

Delia batted her eyelashes. Was she flirting with him? "Thank you Majesty for telling us all of this information."

"We are very grateful." Kayoko put in. All three curtsied and walked to the hall where the pages and squires ate.

They walked through the door as Sir Gareth was standing up to say the prayer. He looked over and beckoned drawing the attention of every boy to the girls, whispers flooded the hall. The girls explained that the king had told them to eat with the pages and squires. Sir Gareth laughed and shooed them off the sit with the young men. Delia went to the squire's table while Kayoko went to the pages.

Alanna looked around and found Jon sitting with Gary and Raoul among the new knights. She walked over to them and much to everyone's, except Raoul's, surprise. They all thought that she would sit with her brother; after all, she hadn't seen him in three years. There was no time to ask as Sir Gareth had started the prayer. They all murmured "So mote it be" at the end and rose the retrieve their food. Alanna stood up as well, only to meet Jonathan's sapphire eyes looking at her. "Would you like me to get you your food, Lady Alanna?" He was completely different from the man she had talked to only and hour or so before.

"That is very kind of you to offer Your Highness, and I think that I'll accept." She sat back down and looked around. Sure enough Delia was sitting batting her eyelashes at every young man who looked at her. Kayoko was standing in line with a particularly nervous looking first-year page. She felt, rather than heard, Jonathan come back and sit down next to her. He placed a tray full of food in front of her. There were meat, potatoes, bread, carrots, and a glass of juice now in front of her. Raoul and Gary came soon after Jonathan did. "I believe that you have been introduced." Jonathan said.

Raoul grinned, "Yes we have."

"I did not get to spend the afternoon with you as Raoul did, or the week that Jon did. My official title is Sir Gareth of Naxen, but please, call me Gary." He told her smiling.

"On one condition," Alanna told him.

"And what would that be?"

"That you call me Alanna. Not lady Alanna or anything like that."

"I shall try not to forget, Alanna." He added.

"So," Jonathan said, "Where do you think Alex is? I haven't seen him since I got back."

"He went on a trip with Roger. He should have been back this afternoon though." Gary informed Jonathan.

"Ah, speaking of Alex." A tall slender man with black hair had walked into the hall and was speaking with Sir Gareth. He finished and got his food before sitting down beside Raoul and across from Alanna.

"Back, finally." The man, Alex Alanna supposed, sighed. He looked up from his food to see flaming red hair and violet eyes. "And who is this beauty? Might I ask?" His eyes entranced Alanna. They were dark and seemed to dance.

"Alanna of Trebond." She said putting out a hand. His lips brushed her finger tips.

"Surely not Thom's sister." He said curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am. His twin in fact." She said politely.

"But Thom said-"Raoul did his best to kick him under the table. Luckily for Alex, he seemed to get the hint. Alex cleared his throat. "Any new developments with Carthak?"

"As a matter of fact yes, supposedly there is going to be a peace treaty attempt. I haven't heard anything about it though." Jon said.

"Is there really Your Highness?" Alanna said.

They all looked at her. "My friends call me Jon." He told her.

"I didn't know that I was your friend Highness." Alanna told him.

"I think that you are, after all, you are Thom's sister."

"Alright then, Jon." She added grinning. "So tell me, Raoul," Alanna said catching him off guard, "who is the best swordsman here?" All fingers pointed to Alex who was grinning.

"Oh, is that so?" Alanna murmured.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't catch that." Alex asked looking at her. His eyes caught her again, for a second she didn't reply.

She blinked. "Oh, nothing. Thank you very much for letting me eat with you tonight. I might come back and visit you sometime."

"Our pleasure." Gary said.

"Come back anytime." Alex said.

Alanna got up and tapped the other two girls on the shoulder letting them know that she was leaving. She went back to her rooms and tried to figure out what to do. She could wander around hoping to find Raoul or Gary or Jon or Alex. Another option was to talk to George. I think that I'll wander around the palace until I get lost, she decided.

"You like her," Jon accused Alex immediately after she left.

"So what if I do?" Alex said. "Besides, I think you do too."

"So you admit it then." Raoul said.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Alex asked.

"No reason really." Gary said.

"You better be careful Jon, I might steal her from under your royal nose." Alex laughed and got up. "I'm off."

Jon sighed. "She is quite attractive. So is Delia of Eldorne, but Alanna seems to be different. I think that I should look into her more." With that Jon got up and left as well.

Gary and Raoul just looked at each other and shrugged. They too got up and left.

Alanna had found her way out of the palace and into the gardens. She found a bench and sat down. She had been walking for around an hour and the bell had just rung to signal that it was eight o'clock. Alanna had just about given up when she saw a tall man come into her view. She squinted trying to see who it was. She stood up and curtsied.

"My lady." He said.

Alanna stomped up to him and slapped him across the face. "How could you?" She tried to push past Thom but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Alanna, please."

"No Thom."

"You know Thom, you are holding a lady against her will." A voice came from behind Thom. He immediately let go of her.

Alanna walked up to him and looked at his face. It was Jon. "Thank you Jon, but I didn't really need any help."

"Well I'm sorry. Let me walk with you to make it up then."

"Alright." Alanna said and placed her arm in his. They walked off leaving Thom by himself in the garden.

I hope that you like it. Ok, now there where some HUGE hint type things as to what will be happening in the future in this chapter. I don't know if you'll really be able to find them though. I promise that you will know soon though! Maybe not next chapter though. I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. R&R

Godess of Muffins: I hadn't thought of Duke Roger to tell you the truth...

LadyMage: No, you are 101. Sorry! Thanx so much! I am appreciative, really I am!

Triqutraperson: Thanx lots!

Simone: I did write more, but I cant send e-mails, only receive. It sucks!

Blade of Fire: Thanx. Ok, um Duge Roger? I dunno. Writers block is EVIL!!

Musicgil1141: Thanx. Did I now? Thanks for telling me.

Xxreixx: Thanx, and if your reading this, then you've already read the update.

Wildphire: haha, I know.

Mage Light: Its Jon.

B2okworm1: Thanks. I dunno, but he has to have a problem for this to work.

Alenor: Thanks. No, its not Jon. No, the girls are not there for Jon. Good guess though. But that is important, they are not there for Jon.

Kristiana: Thanks. Please don't die.

Arrior of tortall: Thanks. Yay!

Lalalalala. I hope that I can update soon. And so do you!! Yah, happiness!


	14. A New Dress

Little explanation here, I always thought Jon needed a real obsession, so I decided that it would be Alanna. Maybe Delia too, lets add Kayoko as well, just to be fair.

Thom walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. Alanna was making his life far more complicated than it had been the week before. "Having a bad evening?" Gary said. He was leaning on the doorframe of their connecting door. "Or perhaps trouble with a certain young lady?"

Thom had gone and flopped on his bed. Hearing His knight master's second question he sat bolt up-right. "What? Yes, ok. I am having troubles with my dear sister." He told Gary. "I wish that she would just get over it. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Thom sounded exasperated.

"Females do have rather touchy feelings." Gary explained to Thom.

Thom laughed. "No, not Alanna. She is no where near having touchy feelings. Anger is a problem with her, but not much else."

"Then perhaps you should consider apologizing?" Gary suggested.

"Already tried that."

"Give her something."

"Like what? Alanna's not a normal girl. She won't take jewelry or any such thing. All she would really want would be-"Thom's eyes widened. "That's it. Thanks a lot Gary."

"I'm here for your guidance. And you're here to serve my every need and wish." Gary grinned. "Now fetch me some paper, squire."

Alanna walked with Jon for a while more. The gardens were beautiful. Roses and trees bloomed all over the place. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" Jon asked her.

"Huh? Oh, well I would like to thank your for helping with my Thom situation. It was very kind of you." She told him smiling.

Jon stopped and stood in front of Alanna, hands on her shoulders. "Alanna, if you ever need help or anything, just ask. I'll try my best to do what you ask. You can tell Lady Delia and Lady Kayoko the same thing." Jon told her seriously.

What if I ask for a sword? Will you give that to me? Aloud she said. "Thank you Jon. You don't know what that means to me, to us." She looked at the ground. "I am having some troubles with Thom, in case you didn't notice. And having to leave my friends at the convent, with the ball coming up, and learning why I was chosen, I have been very," Alanna searched for the word, "lonesome." She concluded. Alanna looked up into his eyes as she said this last part. "It's not that Delia and Kayoko don't mean anything." She added hurriedly.

"I think that I can help you with your problem." He told her. Jon took a step forward so they were almost touching. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Alanna's. He moved one arm from her shoulder to hold her waist. The sensation pulsed through Alanna's body. The warmth of his body felt wonderful to Alanna. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so their bodies touched. Jonathan stopped first, pulling his face away from hers. Alanna gazed up into his eyes.

"I should probably go to bed soon, after all, it's quite late." She said still looking at him.

"Yes, you're right. As should I." Jon replied. There was a longing in his eyes that Alanna could see.

"Would you mind showing me how to get back to my room?" Alanna asked him. She wanted to be with him more before she bedded him, besides, she didn't have and a charm to ward off pregnancy.

A flash of disappointment crossed his face. "Of course, I would love to Lady Alanna."

"I appreciate it very much Prince Jonathan." They walked off arm in arm, closer than they had been before. She bade him goodnight at her door with a curtsy. He gave her one more swift kiss before leaving Alanna at her door. She walked in and took off her dress and put on her night clothes. She lay down on her bed and thought about what had just happened to her. Delia would go green with envy if she knew, Alanna smirked. Jon wasn't the stuck up spoiled brat she once thought he was. Alanna heard the bell to indicate midnight and closed her eyes to sleep.

Sir Alex of Tirragen watched them, amused. He stood leaning on a marble pillar. This was too good, the prince and his friend's sister together. Alex watched Alanna closely to see her reaction. He assumed that this was her first time by her body language. Alex would enjoy the challenge of taking Alanna from Jon. He might need to move quickly from the way things looked.

Alanna awoke to Delia and Kayoko's faces. "Alanna, breakfast is in fifteen minutes." Kayoko told her.

Alanna sat bolt up-right. "What?"

"You better get moving Trebond. After breakfast we're going to go looking for new dresses for the ball." Alanna scrambled to get up when someone knocked on her door. "I'll get it." Delia said. Kayoko helped Alanna get dressed and do her hair while Delia answered the door.

Delia opened the door. "This is Lady Alanna of Trebond's room, is it not?" He asked from the doorway.

"Yes, it is." She said slowly. "Is there anything I can do for you? You're Majesty." She added with a deep curtsy.

"I would like to speak to her myself, if you don't mind." He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Tr-"she started, "Alanna, are you decent?" Delia called over her shoulder. The prince flushed slightly at the thought of Alanna not decent.

"Just about. Why?" Her voice came from the bathroom.

"His Majesty, Prince Jonathan is here to see you." Delia called to her. A touch of resentment was in her voice.

Silence for a moment and then, "Tell him I'll be just a moment more." Kayoko finished pinning up Alanna's hair and lacing her dress up.

"One moment." Delia told him.

"Thank you Lady Delia for your help." He said bowing. "It is much appreciated."

"It is my pleasure your Highness."

Alanna walked out of the dressing room and over to the door. "Thank you Delia for showing the Prince such hospitality." Delia gritted her teeth and smiled back closing the door behind Alanna and Jon.

"I hate her." Delia said. Kayoko laughed at this.

Alanna walked with the prince, arm in arm. As they headed for breakfast Alanna asked him, "Why did you come?"

"Is it a problem, me escorting you to your meals?" he answered with another question.

"Well, no. I was just interested in why." They were about at the hall when Jon pulled her aside and gave her another kiss before setting off again. I need to get that charm soon, Alanna thought. She shook her head, clearing it of that particular thought. They walked in and sat down with Gary, Raoul, and Alex. Jon shot a smug smile at Alex before the talk began. Delia and Kayoko walked in a few minutes after Alanna and Jon had. Breakfast went by relatively quickly. The talk was mostly on politics with Carthak, the coming ball, and armor. To everyone's surprise Alanna was actively participating in each conversation. Throughout the entire meal Alanna never even as much as looked in Thom's direction.

Alanna met up with the two other girls outside of the hall after the meal was over. Alanna could tell Delia was furious with her over Jon. "It is time to go to town." Kayoko said cheerfully.

"Oh, wait. I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." Alanna told the other two and set off at a very brisk walk, almost a jog. As she turned a corner an arm caught her waist. She just about attacked him when she saw who it was. Jonathan swooped down on her and held a long kiss. Finally Alanna had to push him away. He was grinning. "I was just getting my money for a new dress." She informed him.

"And I was just giving you a kiss." He tried again, but Alanna turned her head and his lips met her neck. This time she really pushed him away. She was started to get frustrated with him.

"That tickles." She told him starting to walk to her room. She opened her door and walked in. Her purse was sitting in her chest of clothes. She pulled it out and put in on her wrist, the coins jingling. She walked back out and closed her door and locked it. When Alanna turned around Jon was standing there. He took her hands in his; fingers laced and pushed her up against the door. "Jon! Please, I need to go." She ducked under his arms and walked back to the hall leaving Jon standing against a wall, still grinning.

Delia had been thinking up a proposition when Alanna turned the corner. "Alanna,"

"On first name terms, are we now?" She asked unconcerned.

"I have a deal for you." Delia told her.

"I'm listening." She wasn't really, but saying so would please Delia. They set off to the front doors and through the temple district into the main of Corus.

"I'll let you pick my dress for the ball, but only if you let me pick yours. We can do the rest as well, face paint and hair if you would like." Delia told her.

Alanna was in her own world at the moment. She was thinking about Jon. What had he just tried to do to her? Sure that Delia had said nothing of importance, she nodded. "Yah, sure, it sounds great."

Delia smiled viciously. "Great. I can't wait to get started. Do you swear you'll let me? No complaints?"

"Yes, sure." Alanna replied again, tonelessly. Realizing that Delia was happy about something that she had just agreed to, "Wait, what did I just agree to do?" She asked coming out of her trance.

"You just agreed to let me pick your dress, face paint, and hair style for the ball." Delia didn't tell Alanna the second part. Hey, if she wasn't listening why should I tell her? Delia thought happily. I'll pick hers and mine!

"I what?" Alanna gaped at her. Alanna sighed; too late to back out now, she had sworn she would. "Alright." She followed Delia into the first shop. As she looked at the front of the shop she realized she would never have entered this shop on her own. The dresses were far too skimpy. What have I gotten myself into? She'll probably pick the most revealing and tight dress there is. It's your own fault for not paying attention, one part of her said. They went through many more shops before Delia finally decided on a dress for Alanna.

The dress was tight, and revealing just as Alanna had expected, but worse. It was a deep blood red. There were no sleeves at all, the neckline went down just past the middle of her chest in a V and there was almost no back to the bodice. It laced up in a curve, starting at the bottom of one side of the bodice and coming around the front to under her arm. To top it off, the bodice was so tight she could barely breathe, and when she did, a good portion of her chest would show at the top. The skirt part was completely evil. At her hips and hugged too tight for comfort. At the knees it loosened a little allowing the wearer to be able to walk and dance. There was one slit up the side, it was more of a triangle shaped cut, which ended at about mid-thigh. She was dreading seeing what her hair and face would look like at the end of it all. Alanna thought seriously about where a dagger could be placed. No where on her arms since there was nothing to cover them, definitely not her thighs it was too tight there, maybe on the inside of her calf, the dagger would have to be quite small though.

Delia carried the dress to the front of the shop to pay. Alanna gave Delia the money she would owe and picked up the dress. When they walked out Alanna's stomach growled. She looked up at the sun's position; it looked to be around three thirty. Well past lunch time. Alanna told them that she would meet up with them in front of Kayoko's room ten minutes before dinner started. Delia insisted that she take the dress back to the palace for fear of Alanna ruining it in some way. Alanna sighed inwardly with relief when they disappeared into the crowd, she was free to go and examine this George fellow that Jon and the gang seemed to be so fond of.

Alanna had to stop at a few shops to ask where the Dancing Dove was but she did eventually find it. Walking up loud noises could be heard though the door. Alanna almost laughed, but she regained her composure before opening a door and walking in. A few heads turned, then a few more, soon almost all faces watched her. She stuck her chin up and walked in. A few of the men whistled and called to her. One even tried to grab hold of her wrist. Alanna took hold of one of the daggers on her arm and pulled it out. She looked around avoiding anyone's eyes and ignoring whistles and jeers until she spotted George at a table by the hearth. Alanna walked up, dagger unsheathed to the King of Thieves.

A chair scraped and someone rose behind her. She continued to walk forward. Sooner than she expected a dagger was at her throat and a man growled, "What business do ye be havin' with a dagger and 'is Majesty gentle lady?"

I'm not in the mood for this, she thought silently. "My business is none of yours." She spat at him. He knocked the dagger out of her hands and Alanna let him pulling one out from her other arm and digging nails into the skin below his nails. He yelped in pain and drew back a little. The little was enough for Alanna. She grabbed his and wrenched the dagger out and had hers on his nose in between his eyes. "I said it was none of you business." Alanna told him, voice calm, hand steady, and eyes glaring.

"I think he understands you now Lady Alanna. Come here, and please do not hurt him." George said mockingly. Alanna gave the man one last glare before sheathing one knife and bending down to pick up the other. As Alanna walked over she dusted herself off and put away the second knife. "I assume you mean serious business then."

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." George chuckled, whatever she wanted she would get.

â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢

Kk, hope you like it. I thought George needed to be introduced as more a major character, plus some one requested him. As I said before, Alanna is Jon's new obsession. Do you like the mental pic of Alanna's new dress? Delia not telling Alanna the whole deal came up as I was rereading and finishing up, I liked it better then the original. Alanna got to pick Delia's and vise versa. Ok, lalalalalala. R&R please.

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: It wont really be A/A, or A/J in the end. Hopefully it will be A/G, that's what I want anyways.

MistyFox14: Um, yah about that. I had to finish Trickster's Queen before I did anything at all.

Blade of Fire. Yes it is. Haha.

Devilsheart. Thanks

Mage Light. Thank you. Why yes it is.

Truquetraperson: I know, but I was mad at Thom and I wanted to slap him. So Alanna did it for me.

Godess of Muffins: you're welcome. She will, and as soon as I can manage a fight between them.

Alenore: Nope, uh, nope. Thanks, I shall try.

Chaye710: Jon & George where the only ones who knew she was a girl and they both liked her. Same here. Yah! Someone picked up on something! Thom being and idiot is important in things to come. Very important. Yay for you!

Truffletruffle01: ok. I'll try as fast as I can.

KeeperofthePineNeddles: I hadn't thought about that before, and I think you're right, they would. I will.

Galadriel-longleaf: You like LOTR!!! I love it! Anyways. Thanks lots. You are the one who wanted more George! A little in this chappie, more in the next. Thanx again! I try.

Certified-weirdo: I had to finish Trickster's Queen! And I did. IT'S SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!! Read it, I command you all.

Oh yes. One last thing, I am too lazy to look up how to spell Alex's fief, so yah. Just so you know. If I spelt it wrong, its b/c I'm lazy.


	15. Lost

"And what is it you'll be wanting lass?" George asked her.

"Well, you see I have this friend. Well she isn't really a friend, more of an enemy." Alanna started.

George frowned. "Oh, I see. You'll be wanting an accidental death, an assassin. I wasn't sure what to expect from you, but it seems you like most nobles."

"George Cooper!" She practically shouted and stood up.

Since when has she known my full name? He thought to himself.

"I wanted help with something completely different. But if all you want to do is kill her then I guess-"

"Steady lass, steady. Why don't we discuss this in a different room? My rooms maybe." George suggested.

"Yes, that would be better." Alanna said following him.

George opened the door for her and closed it behind him. Alanna pulled out the chair from his desk as he sat himself on his bed. "All right then. What are you really wanting?" He asked grinning.

"Well, you see. I made a deal with an enemy that she would be able to pick out what I was going to wear for the ball and I could do the same for her." Alanna explained. "And I am in need of some help trying to figure out how to find a dress for her that will make her as uncomfortable as possible." She sighed. "Now do you see why I wanted your help?"

"Well, in all honesty, no I don't. But that is okay. First," George told her, "you have to let me know what kind of girl she is."

"Well, it is Delia of Eldorn. She is a stuck up snob who loves men, and loves to play with them. She loves tight and skimpy things." Alanna answered his question. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, her name was good enough. I have heard much of Delia from my friends in the castle, especially the men." He pulled his feet up onto his bed. Alanna watched his face, his hazel eyes danced with mischief. He looked up at her and smiled, it made her stomach turn over, not like when Jon smiled at her though, this was different. "I think that I can help you with your dilemma."

He walked over to the desk where she sat and picked up a piece of paper and pen. He dipped it in the ink and began drawing a map of lower Corus. Alanna watched him in fascination. She had no idea about anything that he was drawing. After a minute or so her put the pen down and blew on the paper. "This, lass, is a map of the lower city. Here," he indicated a building with a small star inside of the square "is where you'll be wanting to go. A very fine dress maker this lady is. You'll find plenty of things to your liking. Ah yes, and when she asks who you are tell her you're a friend of His Majesty. She'll know what I mean." George handed her the piece of paper.

"Thanks a bunch George. I promise I'll try to come and visit you again before the ball and show you the dress." Alanna said her hand on the door, with a wild grin on her face.

"My pleasure lass." He looked into her eyes, they twinkled with mischief.

She tore away her gaze and looked around the room letting out a breath. "I'll see you again soon I hope." She said and walked out.

"So do I lass, so do I." He said under his breath.

Alanna walked back through the common room with a mischievous smile on her lips. Several of the young men looked at each other in wonderment. She left yelling and came back smiling, what had George done? One of them even attempted a friendly "hello" and received one in return. However, no one tried to do anything for her. She waved off a boy who tried to open the door for her.

Alanna stood very disgruntled in the middle of a street the map in her hands. Where had she gone wrong? She followed the map just as George had said. Down one street, turned left, down another, left again, then right. "It should be right here!" she muttered. She looked up at the building. It was most definitely not a dress shop, or a shop of any kind for that matter. Alanna had a feeling that she was not in the best part of town. Alanna looked around to see if there was anyone who looked as if they could help her. There where a few people here and there, but no one who looked like they could do anything for her. "back to the Dancing Dove." She whispered.

Alanna was down the first street when she came face to face with, someone. "Yes?" She said impatiently.

"You look lost my lady." He said bowing. Alanna watched him. He looked well taught in manners. At least he wasn't someone who would rob her.

All the same, "Do I? I assure you I know where I am going."

"Really? Do you now. A noble lady wandering in the lowest part of Corus. I do believe that you are lost, Lady Alanna." Alanna could hear the laughter in his voice.

"What did you call me?" Alanna asked stunned, trying not to show it.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond." He let out a small laugh at her gaping mouth. "Yes, I know who you are, and you know who I am."

Alanna looked a little harder at him but couldn't tell who he was. The sun was low behind his back casting shadows all over his face. She got a little frustrated and called her gift to give her a ball of fire. She immediately recognized him as the tall, dark, Bazhir Alex. She let out a sigh of relief. "You jerk Alex. You really scared me. And to tell you the truth yes, I am lost. I can't figure out all of these damned streets."

"It took me a most of my four years as a page to figure out this whole city. I still don't think that I know it all though." He looked around. "You seem to have gotten yourself quite lost Alanna."

"Yes, I did. I have no idea where I am in relation to anything at the moment." She admitted. "Now you can stop rubbing it in."

"I can help you get back to the palace." Alex told her. "With one condition though." He grinned.

"What? A dance with Lady Delia, or Lady Kayoko? Or perhaps, what kind of flower they like, or what their favorite color is? Or maybe-" he covered her mouth with a hand and laughed.

"No, nothing to do with them. You must dance with me at the upcoming ball." He took his hand away and wiped it on his tunic.

"Oh." She said sheepishly. "Yes, I think that I can do that. Now, if you would be so kind as to show me back to the palace. I am quite hungry."

Alex shook his head. "You didn't eat lunch did you? You decided that you would rather get lost in one of the worst parts of Corus than come back to the palace and eat with us."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I need to take someone with me when I go out exploring Corus. Can we please start going? I don't want to miss dinner." Alanna said stubbornly. She took his proffered arm and they walked together up to the palace. Once they reached the temple district it started to sprinkle and they went from a leisurely walk to a jog.

They reached the palace just as it started to rain a little harder. "Just the kind of weather you can expect in autumn. Soon enough it will turn into snow." Alex commented. His hair was damp as was Alanna's. Her dress was a little wet and so was his tunic and breeches, but not very. They walked into the mess as the first of the boys finished eating. Alex nodding to some and Alanna doing a shallow curtsy to all.

The two walked over to the knight's table and sat down together. Alanna looked around. Jon, Raoul, Gary, and Delia where there. "I got lost, if you must know." Alanna said in reply to the questioning looks coming from the knights. "And Sir Alex saved me from getting completely lost in the lower part of Corus. Yes, I got lost in lower Corus." Alanna said, not too proud of herself.

"Not just lower Corus," Alex told them, "the lowest part of Corus. You three know what I mean."

"Wow Alanna. How did you end up there?" Raoul asked.

"You must have been looking for trouble or something." Gary added.

Alanna just glared at all of their mocking faces and stood back up. Alex followed suit as she walked over to the serving area. Alanna looked at Alex when he walked up beside her, matching her stride for stride. "I heard you are an excellent swordsman." Alanna said, sounding as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to watch me practice tomorrow morning?" He said casually.

"I would love to. Swordsmanship has always been an interest to me. I like to watch it." She added, hoping that he hadn't noticed it was rushed.

"I'll show you after breakfast. Here, let me help you. You'll want to avoid this," he said pointing to one tray of food.

Ok, so this chapter was a bit shorter. But I was in a rush to write it before the power went out. There is a big windstorm and I think that the power might go out. So I am saving excessively. Well, I hope you like it. Some Alex/Alanna in this chapter. A teeny bit of Alanna/George. No Alanna/Jon though. Next chapter I think that Alanna will go back and get the dress, it depends on how Alex and Jon feel though. Well, as always, r&r if you wanna.

Certified-weirdo: Yes, I loved it. Some crazy stuff in the end of the book. Those were sad parts, I was mad. Wings? Ha, I would laugh.

Jaid Ziaen: yes, ok. Ooohhhh. I love the idea. Fluffy, orange, hideous, and itchy. Sounds good to me.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: Alanna isn't gonna marry anybody in this fic. Maybe come close to it though............

Alenor: Thanks.

Imogenhm: Delia was going for uncomforatable, not looking bad. And yes, Alanna will wear more than the dress. Probably a cloak. I did think about it after I posted the chapter. The dress probably should have been a little more, icky looking. Thanx for that though. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Macko: thanks lots. I'll look at them, and probably.

Harry/Ginnyfan4ever: yes, yay for them! No, not stupid. I hope that more fighting will occur between to two though.

Mage Light: Very much so. George is awesome.

W0lf QuEEn: Thanks.

Kriatiana: I don't like Roger that much either. He'll play a really minor role in this. Like, really really minor.


	16. Delia's New Dress

Alanna woke to a loud knock on her door. She sat up groggily. I'm not usually this tired in the mornings, she thought. Her room was awfully dark for morning. She stood up and wrapped a blanket around her nightdress just in case. "Just a moment." She called. She banged her toes against a chest and knocked over what she though had been a bottle of ink before giving up. She called up her gift and brought a ball of fire into her palm. She looked up; the candle had been right in front of her. Out of pure spite she left it there and went to the door, palm blazing, and opened it.

Delia stood impatiently in front of her. Alanna resisted the temptation to throw the fistful of fire at her. "Yes Delia?" Alanna said, purposefully not inviting her in.

"I have something to discuss with you." Delia said and pushed past Alanna into her room. Alanna quickly doused the flame in her hand for fear that she would end up throwing it at her.

"And what would that be? Please try to make it quick, I am very tired." She made no attempt to hide the rudeness in her voice.

"You have some explanations to make Trebond." Delia said fiercely.

"Back to this, are we? And just when I though we where becoming friends." Alanna grinned. "What do I need to explain?"

"First off, this." She held up something Alanna hadn't seen before. It looked hideous. It took Alanna a few seconds of looking at it to realize that it was a dress. An orange, frilly dress. Alanna looked it up and down. There was almost no dip in the neckline, but it did have mountains of lace on it. The sleeves were short, but big and poofy, again, with mountains of lace on them. The dress itself was limp with no change in size, especially around the middle. To Alanna's surprise there was no lace, or anything for that matter on the bodice. The skirts, however, were huge. There were layer upon layer of underskirts that had poofed out much too much for anyone's taste. There where patterns, made of lace, all up and down the outermost orange skirt. The bottom was adorned with, who would guess, more lace adding to the length already so long that the wearer would trip on it many times.

Alanna worked very hard to suppress fits of laughter. A few giggles did escape her every now and then though. "What is there to explain about it? This is my choice for your dress for the ball. Just like we agreed, you picked mine so I picked yours." Alanna smiled sweetly.

Delia opened her mouth then shut it. She repeated this action several times before throwing her arms down in vexation and stalked out of the room.

Alanna grabbed hold of her bed frame for support because she was laughing so hard. After several minutes of this she noticed she laughed so hard she had started to cry. She wiped her face off with her sleeve. George. It had to have been him. He was the only one who knew what she was trying to do. The dress that he, supposedly, had picked was horrific and smiled at the thought of it. Then she remembered her own dress, it was horrible too, but in a different way. She would have to come up with some sort of deal to make with Delia so she wouldn't have to wear the dress the whole ball. Alanna sat on her bed, thinking.

A jacket? No, not a jacket, it was too heavy and didn't cover her legs. Maybe a cloak? A cloak was heavy too and it was bound to be boiling in the ballroom. Alanna sat for several more minutes thinking. It had to be something that covered her from neck to ankle but wasn't too heavy for she would have to dance with it on. Alanna thought of several more things but there was always something wrong with them. She needed something that was the length of a robe, but was as thin as one piece of fabric so she wouldn't overheat. She stood up and grabbed her blanket. She wrapped the shorter end around her neck so that it hung to her feet, she grinned. Something a little lighter than my blanket though, she thought. It could zip up at her neck so her head and hair would fit through and there would need to be slits down the sides for her arms. I'll work out the details later, for now I'll sleep. And so she did, not for much longer though.

The sun shot through the window and right onto her face. Alanna opened her eyes slowly. Why did she have to promise that she would watch Alex? I could have had a nice late breakfast, Alanna thought as she wandered into her bathroom with a dress in one arm. She came out looking a lot better than when she had walked in.

She walked down the halls seeing a couple of pages and a few squires hurrying to the mess hall. Upon seeing them she quickened her own pace slightly. She walked into the hall and over to her usual spot with the knights. She looked at them and saw Jon and Alex next to each other on one side of the table. Alanna bit her lip; she didn't know who to sit next to, so instead she sat in between Gary and Raoul opposite the other two. "Good morning," said an overly cheerful Gary.

"What's so good about it?" Alanna grumbled sliding in between the two men.

"Touchy in the mornings I see." He acted shocked. "One of the second year pages has punishment work."

"Like that's anything new." Jon said.

"Well, what he did was." Gary retorted.

"What did he do, O Wondrous Fountain of Knowledge?" Raoul said mockingly.

"You know that old Mithran priest who teaches Mathematics?" They all nodded, save Alanna. "Well, the page was caught in the classroom stealing the mathematics book with all of the answers. When they caught him he denied that he had done it and threatened the Priest." They all stared at Gary.

"Even I wasn't that desperate." Raoul said.

"What was the punishment?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but it was pretty severe I imagine. Lots of it too." The rest agreed.

"Glad I don't have punishment work anymore." Alanna said silently to herself, or so she thought.

"They gave you punishment work at the convent?" Raoul asked.

"What? I said that out loud didn't I?" Alanna looked around at them.

"Yes you did." Jon answered. "Now, what kind of things did you do to get punishment work? And what was the punishment?"

"I fought once," Alanna said for lack of thinking of anything else.

"With who?" Gary asked.

She lowered her eyes to the table. "Delia of Eldorne," she muttered.

Gary laughed but quickly turned it into a cough at Alanna's glare.

"I suppose she started it?" Jon asked jokingly.

"Yes, she did." Alanna sighed. She wouldn't get out of this without telling them the whole thing.

Sir Gareth cleared hit throat loudly, saving Alanna, for a while. He said the prayer and "so mote it be" echoed through the hall. Scrapings of benches sounded loudly. This time Alanna refused the offers of Jon and Raoul getting her food for her. "I am quite capable of getting it myself." She informed them.

Once they had all sat down again Gary demanded, "So, tell us what happened."

Alanna sighed. "Can I eat my food first?" She asked.

"No, because then you wont tell us what happened." Jon said.

"Would I do that?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Ok then, I'll tell you." Alanna proceeded to tell then the story in detail.

They all laughed and asked a great deal of questions, not only about her fight but about convent. She answered only the one that she wanted.

Alex finished eating before everybody else. He stood up, "I am going to leave now, would you like to come with me now, or later?"

"Um, I think that I'll come now." She stood and took her tray to the counter with Alex before heading out the practice yards.

Jon watched them go. "What was that about?" he asked.

"No idea." Came the response.

Ok, this is a short chapter. I made is short so that I could update. The next chapter will probably be short too. I've just been really busy with school lately. Sorry guys! It's been a long time since I've been able to update. I have been thinking about a new fic. A lot different from this one. Its takes place during the Scanran War. What do you think, should I post the first chapter of it? r&r if you wanna.

Imogenhm: Thankx

Kristiana: Its okay to have Roger be in the story, but to have him as one of the main charries, no. I mean come on, George so deserves a bigger part then him. Well, the wait won't be too much longer, I hope.

Um( ): thanx. /pretends to be insulted/ you think they're gay? Then why do you read them? j/k

KeeperofthePineNeedles: /laughs nervously/ It's Sunday, and I updated.

Alianne of conte ( ): Alex isn't bazhir, good to know. I am quite lazy about looking things up. And no he isn't evil, at least not more so than is normal for any guy. Let's just say he likes to play with peoples emotions.

Miliko01: Sorry. I don't mind.

Certified-weirdo: Well, Alanna doesn't exactly pick it.

Jaid Ziaen: Well, I did my best. I like that conversation from the book, so I tied it in. No, he will not be good; nor shall he be evil. No, it will not be Alanna/Alex. As a matter of fact, for EVERY ONE!!!!! It will not be anyone from the palace, or /sniff/ George. Alanna may have a chance to rule a land mass though, HINT HINT!! In case you didn't notice.

Mage light: I'm with you all of the way, George George George! Die Jon!

Warrior of tortall: It won't be either. No, I don't like Jon either. Alanna will not make-up with Thom before she leaves the palace. I need that for later happenings. Alanna needs to think she has nothing important to return to in Tortall. HINT HINT, big hint there.

Ladysakaya: Thanx! And yes, I had already planned to do that. Maybe not beat him though; she will give him a run for his money.

Wolflday: As I said before, Roger doesn't need a large role. Sorry, really I am.

Alenor: Thanx, this one is short too. Yes they do. Thanx again.


	17. Sword Lessons

Sorry to those of you who hate Duke Roger with a passion. I apologize in advance.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Alanna sat on at fence. There were no benches much to her disappointment. I would have preferred to sit on a bench to this fence she thought to herself.

Alex, a few yards away, was stretching. First his arms, across his chest, over his head, then holding them behind his back and pulling up. Next his quads, pulling his leg up and back, pulling it up and forward, spreading them apart and leaning to one side, then the other. Finally his calves and shins, he reached down and touched his toes then did the same with his left foot over his right, then again but right over left. He looked up at her. "Stretching. I don't want to pull any muscles." He smiled ever so slightly.

Alanna nodded. "I surmised as much. Please go on." She said feigning eagerness, which isn't entirely true since she really was eager to see a real swordsman practice.

"Alright then." He began pattern dances. Slicing it through the air this way and then again over here. Overhead strikes, side strikes, overhead blocks, side block. Every once in a while he would stop to look at his foot, or hand position.

Alanna watched him very closely. His posture was very good, much better than her own. His steady hand kept rhythm easily. After thirty minutes of this however, she started to get bored. Alex looked up again, but this time at her. She was watching his sword, in her violet eyes there was a trace of longing. Alex smiled inwardly. He wiped the little sweat there was from his forehead.

"Would you like to hold it?" He said offering her the sword.

Alanna looked more closely at it now. It was a few inches longer than her old, not so fresh sword that she no longer carried. No doubt it would weigh more. Alex had muscles, that much was apparent, so his sword would be bigger. The blade was burnished well and just long enough for him to manage a two-handed swing if necessary.

"Why not? I used to like playing swords, before I went to convent." Alanna slid off the fence and walked over to him. He offered her the sword one hand two-thirds of the way down the blade and the other just below the hilt. Alanna looked at it for a moment longer trying to decide how much strength she should use to pick it up. She was careful not to let show that she practiced many strenuous hours as she wrapped both hand around the hilt clumsily. Alanna's eyes grew wide very quickly.

"Is it too heavy?" Alex asked the smallest hint of laughter in his voice. His black eyes glinted with unheard laughter mocking Alanna's weakness.

Alanna returned the silent laughter at him, "No," she said starting to smile, "quite the opposite in fact. It is much lighter than I expected." Alanna adjusted her grip from both hands to just her right and then just her left.

"You know how to hold it." Alex said curiously, it was not a question.

Alanna looked up from the sword. Now that she was holding it, she was going over it inch by inch. "Yes, I do recall some of the lessons Coram, my manservant, taught me." Alanna told him. She was looking just above his shoulder, as if purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, Coram. I have heard of him. Is he not the large man that Thom brought with him?" Alex asked her.

Her eyes stopped glinting and her face darkened. "Thom..." she whispered to herself. "Uh, yes. Coram is the man Thom brought with him." Alanna looked straight into Alex's eyes holding his gaze. Neither of them broke the gaze for a while, in the end it was Alanna who won. Alex dropped his eyes to the sword Alanna still held in her left hand.

"Here." He took the sword from her and held it just below the hilt so that the sword was laying flat in his palm. With his other hand he took Alanna's own and placed it on the hilt just as Sean had done so long ago. Her palm rested flat on the top and he closed his hand around Alanna's so that her fingers closed around the hilt. Alanna's face stayed aimed at the twos hands but her eyes wandered to his face. It was unreadable. He had his concentration focused on her hand, his hand, and the sword. "There." He said and let go of her hand and the blade.

Alanna wasn't quite ready for this so the blade almost hit the ground, but Alex's hand shot up again to stop it. "Sorry." Alanna apologized. "I wasn't ready, you should have told me you were going to let go."

Even more silent laughter. What was so funny about this? "I'll be right back. Just hold that until I get back." Alex told her already starting across the court.

"Uh, Ok." Alanna said. What else could she do? "Might as well." She whispered once he was no longer in view. She held the sword in her right hand and did a few experimental swings with it. She liked the weight of it. The sword was one and a half times the weight of her own and looked much nicer. The only thing about it that she didn't like, and had only just noticed, was the length. It was many inches longer than she what she was used to. Alanna looked up. Alex was still no where in sight. She swung it a few more times, more complexly than before. Alex was still not in sight. Alanna sighed, "Oh well." Alanna proceeded to do a complete pattern dance; her eyes where always watching for Alex in case he decided to come back.

He walked out carrying, a wooden sword. Alanna was suddenly grateful for the conditioning exercises she had done with Sean so that she wouldn't fatigue, and in this case sweat. "This is probably better for you." Alex handed her the wooden sword.

More like a stick, she thought silently taking it.

"Hold it like this." And so it went on for the next hour, Alanna relearning how to use a sword. She acted as if it was her first time holding a real sword. She did many things incorrectly many times, sometimes it was on purpose and sometimes it was genuine.

Alanna had finally convinced Alex that she needed to attend to, something. He walked down the hallway to his old knight masters quarters and knocked. "Who is it? I am quite busy at the moment." His voice called through the wooden door.

"Alex, Your Grace." He answered.

Alex heard the sound of a chair scraping and the door opened. "Good to see you Alex. Come in, come in." He ushered Alex through the door and closed it behind him. "Is there anything in particular that you would like to tell me? Or have you just dropped by for a friendly visit?" He walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Well, Your Grace I have been spending time with the ladies and-"He started.

"Alex I don't need to hear about your conquests with the ladies. I am not interested in such things. Planning the accidental deaths of the King and Prince do consume much of my time and effort." The Duke turned back around to his paper work.

Alex sighed. "You did not let me finish. One of the two I have spent time with will help us."

"Has she said as much yet?" Duke Roger said, his back still turned to Alex.

"No, for I have not told her." Alex sounded a little frustrated. "I don't go up to ladies and say, 'I am in league with a Duke who is trying to take the throne, want to join us?'" He sighed. "Lady Delia of Eldorne loves power, and men. She is the one who we can easily take."

"Ah yes, Lady Delia. I have already heard much of her beauty throughout the halls. But what can she do for us?" He inquired.

"She has beauty and charm, and the body to go with it. Prince Jonathon has already fallen under her spell. Get her to join us, and we have Jonathon in our hands." Alex explained.

"And why should Lady Delia help us?" Roger countered.

"Because when you are king, she shall be your queen, or that is what we will tell her."

"That sounds like it might work." Roger said thoughtfully. "You said that you where flirting with two girls, and you have only told me of one. Is there anything to be told of the other?"

"Lady Alanna of Trebond."

"Her? Alex, we tried taking her brother, but he was already ensnared in the prince's net within a week of my arrival. Besides, what makes you think that she is really different from her brother?" Duke Roger posed.

"The fact the she hates her brother and loves to play with swords, and is fairly good with them for being shut up in a convent."

"So, your point is?" The Duke already sounded disinterested.

"Her Gift is as powerful, if not more so, than her brothers. And she is not completely caught up in the prince like most ladies are." Alex said. "She is an unusual girl, your grace, very unusual."

"I still do not see where this is going Alex."

"I'll try to coax her into disliking the prince, and falling over herself for me. Then we can ask her. For she shall be mine, and I shall be your heir, if you do not have a son."

Duke Roger laughed. "You are ignorant my young knight." He shook his head.

"What is that suppose to mean, your grace?" Alex asked, clearly offended.

"The ladies are not here for Jonathon or me, or you. They have come here for training for what they are truly meant for."

"What are they training for? And what do you, or the king, or anybody, plan to do with them?" Alex asked.

"It is very secret information, that is, until tomorrow night when the king announces it to the entire court, and then it will be public knowledge. But since you asked so nicely, they-"

He was cut off by furious knocking at his door. "One moment," he said half to Alex and half to the person at the door. He stood up and opened the door. "Yes?"

It was a page, and he was panting from running. He carried a piece of paper in his hand. "From the king." He managed a bow and thrust the paper at him. Duke Roger took it and the page took off at a run down the hall. Roger took a step out of his door to watch the page. He ran down the hall and slammed into the wall in a futile attempt to turn the corner. The Duke turned around and walked back into his room closing the door behind him.

"What does he want?" Alex demanded.

"Manners Alex, manners." He broke the seal on the paper and started to read it. He looked up at Alex, "The King wants so see me, now. He says it's important."

"Will you at least tell me what the girls are here for?"

"Sorry Alex, Royal Requests are more important than your own. No offense meant." He added.

"None taken." Alex replied through clenched jaws.

¿¿¿ ¿¿¿ ¿¿¿ ¿¿¿

I thought about cutting if off right before the page comes, and just leave it a horrible, mean cliffy. But I decided not to. So to all of you who I told that Alex would not really be evil, I guess I lied. At the time I didn't want to make him evil, but I guess that's how he ended up. Poor Alex, he just can't help what he is. And I brought in Duke Roger. He will disappear shortly though. As will many people who you've met. I came very close to telling you what was going on. But then I decided, you can wait another chapter or two.

Alanna still needs to make a trip to see George sometime soon though.... ... R&R if you please.

KeeperfothePineNeedles: Thanx. Sorry. There is no chance of A/Gary, but I'll see if I can work out A/George, just b/c George is awesome.

Alenor: Thanx. Yep, that was the aim.

WolfLady: Sorry about Roger. I try

Warrior of tortall: Thanx, I will. Maybe a/g

Kristiana: Totally. Since you are the only person who responded to that, ok, and thanx.

Um: Thanx, I though it was rather revolting myself, but then, I dislike lace, and orange. Who said I was a girl? Did I say that? Nah, j/k I am.

Mage Light: George all the way!

Yuna of Pirates' Swoop: thanx. Yuna, some one has been playing FFX, or FFX 2. I like FFX better.

Ari: I was going to say, you better love George. What kind of TP person would you be if you didn't? We would all shun you! j/p.

Lady11Occult: Thanx a lot. I noticed that she was different from the books, but that's ok, I don't mind. And if you did and stopped reading my fic b/c of it, I wouldn't mind. Thanx again.

Certified-weirdo: I try. A pumpkin, interesting. I don't think that they did Halloween, All Hallows Eve, yes. But not Halloween.

Ambeth: Okay, I know you didn't review for this chapter but that's ok. Jon. I don't like him very much. It's all about George! Go George! But I'll try not to do it again, at least not so bad.

Firehottie: Okay, that's a good thing. I think.

Thanks to ya'll for reviewing!


	18. Getting Ready

I could have sworn I posted this chapter on Friday. I guess I didn't. Sorry for the wait. I widened the space between the growth plates in my wrist when I went snowboarding. In other words, I hurt my wrist really badly. I was also doing some re-writing on my other fic. So I started off writing this chapter in a sort of, angst feeling mood. Anyways….. Sorry for the super long wait!!!

¿¿¿ ¿¿¿ ¿¿¿ ¿¿¿

Alanna's eyes fluttered open. She groaned, tonight was the ball. No doubt Delia would come storming in any moment now… … … there was a knock on the door. How did I know? She thought. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Who do you think would be visiting you at this hour on this day?" replied a clearly not-feminine voice.

Oh no, she thought, not Jon or Alex please! She walked over to her door struggling with a robe. She opened the door wide enough that she would see the face of the person at the door. "Go away!" She yelled and tried slamming the door but, too late, his foot was between the door and frame already. "Thom, I thought I made it clear that I am no longer speaking to you. Is there some hint that you did not pick up?" She asked clearly angry.

"Well I thought that you out to know that I am your escort for tonight's ball. Whether you like it or not." Alanna glared at him. "Sir Gareth has informed me as much. Not my idea Alanna, okay? I just thought that you would like to know before you go asking Jon or Alex."

Her mouth almost fell open. "What do you know about that?" She asked venomously. "I have not been having an affair with either. I hang around Alex because he is the best swordsman here, and Jon, because well, he appreciates me!" He voice rose throughout the statement.

"Oh, and I don't appreciate you?"

"No Thom, sorry to destroy your ego, but you do not appreciate me!" With that she shoved him through the door, shut and locked it. She stormed back to her bead and sat. She only had a few seconds before another knock came. "GO AWAY THOM!!"

"I am not your dumb brother, Trebond." Delia, Alanna was almost glad to hear her voice. Alanna got up and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and Delia moved into the room, without being invited in. "First things first. You and I are going to come to an agreement about these, dresses." She spat the word.

Alanna looked blankly at her for a moment. Then she realized what Delia had said. "Yes, I suppose we could."

Delia hardly waited for her to finish the sentence. "You have to allow me to fix up that horrible thing you call a dress."

"And what will I be allowed to do?" Alanna enjoyed acting like she had the upper-hand over Delia.

She sighed. "What do you want to be able to do?"

"I want to be able to wear something over the thing. Like a cloak, for instance. And you can do nothing to change the fabric of the dress. It must look the same when you've finished with it, lace and all."

She narrowed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "I want to take in the bodice, and I will."

"Now Delia. Let's not be hasty. You can take in the bodice, and I can wear a cloak." Alanna said.

"You set the conditions for the dresses so I say that you must walk down the stair without the cloak, and I shall as well."

"Now, that is hardly a fair condition. Maybe I won't let you take in the dress." Alanna threatened.

"Then maybe I won't let you wear a cloak." Delia retorted.

Alanna thought about it. She certainly wouldn't get hot without the cloak. But did she really want people thinking that she was a slut? No, Delia can be the slut, she thought. Alanna hated that Delia knew where to hit her. "Fine, I'll walk without the cloak. But as soon as I am down I can put it on."

"Fine with me. And don't forget the half of the deal. I get to do your hair." She smiled.

"And I get to do yours!" The smile quickly disappeared from Delia. She turned and stalked out the room. Alanna waited a minute before following her out and then to breakfast.

"So, the ball is tonight." Alex said. He handed her something heavier than she was used to.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure, they are blunt. No serious harm can be done." He replied.

"Unless you decide to kill me. Then it would be a very painful death." She joked.

"Now why would I do that?"

They practiced for an hour or so before being interrupted be someone clearing their throat. Delia stood impatiently waiting to be recognized. Alex bowed to her.

"Yes Delia? Is there anything specific that you would like?" Alanna asked, hands on her hips.

"It is time to get ready for tonight Trebond. I don't believe that you have forgotten about our, agreement already?"

"How could I forget?" she replied sweetly. "Excuse me, Sir Alex. I have business to attend to." She gave him back the sword, curtsied, and walked over to Delia.

"Why do we have to start so early? Its is fifteen minutes till lunch, that gives us." Alanna counted. One, two, three, four, five, six. "Six hours! Why do we need that much time?"

"Well, I figure there are three of us. That means there is a little more than two hours a piece." Delia explained.

"I don't need two hours to get ready. A fourth of that would be sufficient for me." Alanna replied exasperated.

"You only need thirty minutes. I, however, need much longer."

They spent the rest of the day in Delia's room. Since Alanna's rooms were "absolutely a disgusting mess". Even if they were sparkling clean they still wouldn't have used them. The three dresses where brought out and laid on the bed. Alanna's red one, Delia's orange, and Kayoko's black and pink one.

"Kayoko, you get to go first." Delia stated firmly. "And Alanna, you need to go take a bath. Now." Alanna muttered something and walked into the bathroom.

Alanna spent nearly an hour in the bath. After she had gotten dressed again she walked back into the main room. Delia stood over Kayoko putting face paint on her. Kayoko's long, straight, brown hair had been pinned up in a tight bun with two sticks going through it.

Why are there sticks in her hair? Alanna thought.

"Good you are done." Delia said without turning around. "Come here." Alanna walked over. Delia pushed several things into her hands; brushes, cotton, powder, and paint jars. Alanna stood there for the next 30 minutes while Delia made Kayoko's face look as close to perfect as she could. Delia had put dark brown paint along her eyes to accent them, a pinkish coloring on her lips and cheeks, and had put powder the color of her skin all over her face. "There." Delia declared.

Alanna sighed. Finally she was done. Alanna set all of the things Delia had given on the table and started to walk away. Delia, however, had other ideas. She took hold of Alanna's arm and walked her over to the fireplace. There was a box of round tubes sitting in front of the fire. Delia pushed Alanna into a kneeling position and picked up a tube. She took some of Alanna's hair and wrapped it around the tube and snapped a lock into place. She proceeded to do this for half an hour. (A/N I don't know how they made people's hair curly, so this is what I came up with.)

"What are you doing?" Alanna asked after a few minutes.

"Making your hair curly." Delia replied.

"But already is wavy." Alanna retorted.

"Wavy, yes, curly, no. Besides, I am making tight ringlets."

Alanna sighed. "Oh." And so it went on. After she had finished putting them all in she got up commanded Alanna not to touch them. Alanna sat on the bed for a few minutes while Delia arranged an assortment of things on her table in front of a mirror.

"Come here." Delia demanded.

"You could ask nicely." Alanna muttered under her breath.

"Sit." She sat. Delia looked at her face for a moment before picking a jar of powder and brushing some on Alanna's face. When she was done with that, Delia picked up another jar of rosy colored powder and put it on Alanna's cheeks. Next was black paint that she brushed heavily on the rims of Alanna's eyes to accent them. She put a light brown pain on her eyelashes and brows as well. Delia contemplated for a while staring at Alanna. She finally pulled out a brush and maroon paint and put it on Alanna's lips. Alanna looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin looked flawless.

Now that Delia was sure that her hair had cooled down she started to open the locks on the tubes she had put in earlier. As she took them out Alanna's hair fell down in tight, very curly ringlets. After forty-five minutes of this Delia was finished. Delia picked up a bottle of what looked to be perfume and sprayed it all over Alanna's hair. "To make it stay" she said shortly. Alanna looked in the mirror again, when ever she moved her head the curls would bounce.

"Now it is your turn Delia. Come, come, and sit down."

Delia glared at her. "You better do a decent job at least."

"I shall try," Alanna replied, and meant it. Delia had made her look attractive, so Alanna would try to do the same. But not try too hard. It was almost as if Delia was trying to become Alanna's friend.

Alanna used the same skin powder on Delia, and did a fair job, for all that she was not that used to using things like this. She didn't even try to put the paint around Delia's eyes for fear of getting inside of her eyes. So she put a little paint on her lashes and brow and glossy clear paint on her lips. Just then the bell rang signaling four o'clock. Alanna sighed; they had been at this for nearly four hours.

Delia stood up after she realized that Alanna had finished. "Okay, we have two hours left before the ball." She explained, "The first thing that we need to do is get our dresses on. Then we can practice and do touch ups before we leave." Delia made it clear that she was in control. "Alanna, you are first. Here." She handed Alanna her dress.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much." Alanna said before Delia could make any movement to follow her. Alanna spent ten minutes trying to get the thing on before coming out. She scowled at Delia. "I need help." Delia, with a little help from Kayoko, spent the next ten minutes getting the dress just right. Once they finished Delia sent Kayoko into the bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later with her dress looking almost perfect. Delia did make a few modifications though. Next was Delia. She spent twenty minutes inside but came out looking perfect. Alanna scowled.

"Perfect. Just as I planned." Delia told the other two. "We have one hour left. We will spend the next thirty minutes showing Alanna how to dance properly."

Alanna glared Delia. "I can dance just fine."

"Not in your new dress you cant." Delia laughed. And so the next thirty minutes were spent teaching Alanna, much to her dislike.

But after thirty minutes Alanna insisted on going back to her rooms to wait for her escort. Alanna walked out of the room rather stiffly, but glad to get some fresh air all the same. Her steps where limited to a certain size because of the immobility of the dress. It took Alanna a few minutes just to get to her room because she could not walk fast, which meant she was seen by a few people much to her embarrassment.

By the time she got to her rooms she only had to wait another five minutes before Thom showed up in Naxen colored tunic and breeches. Alanna grabbed a cloak and draped it around her shoulders before heading off with him. As she was walking she began to wonder who Delia and Kayoko had escorting them.

¿¿¿¿¿¿ ¿¿¿¿¿¿ ¿¿¿¿¿¿

Ok. That chapter took me forever to get up, but I hope that ya'll will forgive me once again. I hope to get the next chapter up which will determine whether everyone will keep reading or not. Personally I do think that what will happen is going to turn a few people off of this story, but that's okay! I don't mind. I'm having fun with it, even if I am painfully slow at the moment.

Triquetarperson: Thank you. I is sorry.

Lady110Occult: Thank you bundles! I is sorry.

Alenor: I know, I know. She won't have much time for anything in the near future. I is sorry.

Alianne of conte: Nope. Thanx. I is sorry.

Warrior of tortall: Thanx, and I shall try.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: Thanks. Well, sorta. Not the prince Jonathon, but a prince. You are on the right track. I is sorry.

Fugitive: I is sorry.

Kristiana: Thanks, thanks again.

Um: She won't be evil, and the ending is a long ways away yet.

Elmthesmartypants: I IS SORRY!!!

Imogenhm: Thanx a lot!

Mage Light: Well, no, Alex will not die. Sorry. At least I don't think so……

LiLy MaLfOy13: Thanks lots.

EbonyFirePhoenix: Thanks! I is sorry.

Certified weirdo: Next chapter. Thanks, and yes. Apparently you don't. Sorry, sorry sorry!!!!

Claire: A/G is the best, no more needs to be said. I want him to. And yes she still does, but I am having trouble finding time for her to do that!

Sull89: Thanks. I is sorry. Thanks again. Haha.

Thanx to all for the reviews!! They put a smile on my face and make my day! Well, sort of anyways. But I still love 'em!


	19. Drum Role please

Well, as I am sitting here thinking about how to go about this, I have realized that I am utterly confused. Major writers block now. I know exactly what to put in this chapter; it is just doing it that is the problem. I am not quite sure where to start, or what to have in the middle, or what order everything should go in. Ah well, I'll do my best and hope you like it. Here goes nothing

Thud, thud. The sound echoed in her head. "Lady Alanna of Trebond, Squire Lord Thom of Trebond." The chatter quieted and became a soft buzz.

She was the second-to-last person to be acknowledged, the rest of court was already seated in their chairs idly discussing things. She unattached herself from Thom and walked steadily, with her head held high, towards the dais. She curtsied low to the two monarchs seated at the center of the long table. They nodded in return. She took her seat at a table directly below and in front of the monarchs.

Thud, thud. It echoed again. "Lady Delia of Eldorne, Sir Alex of Tirrigen." So it was Alex. Alanna stared at Delia dumb-struck. Delia was no longer wearing her orange, frilly dress or face-paint Alanna had applied. Delia had cheated her. I should have known, she thought loathingly. Delia had changed into an emerald silk dress and applied her own face-paint. Alanna was disgusted. Delia repeated what Alanna had done and sat two seats away from Alanna. This was just as well, because she might have murdered Delia had she been next to her.

The king stood up and silence immediately swept through the hall as though a dear friend had just died. "I am sure that you are curious as to why we have held a banquet tonight. I also have no doubt that most of you know that it is in the honor of the three beautiful young ladies you see seated below me. Some of you may even know why they are truly here. At the moment there are only a precious few though." A few soft laughs sounded. King Roald cleared his throat. "As I am sure you all know, our developments with Carthak have not been going to well."

Many people were confused by this sudden change of subject. What in the Gods' names is he talking about? Alanna asked silently.

"And, as you also know, I have only one child and that is my male son Prince Jonathon." Where was he going with this? And why did he say 'male son'? "The Emperor of Carthak also has a male heir, Prince Orzorne. This much is common knowledge." They were nods and hushed whispers of agreement. "Of course there have been many attempts of negotiations with Carthak, and one word continues to pop up over and over. 'Marriage'. He insists on an arranged marriage between Carthak and Tortall. I have continually reminded him that I have only one child, and that child is male."

The beginnings of understanding began to show throughout the crowd. Recognition began to dawn on Alanna, Delia, and Kayoko of what they were going to be sent to do.

"I know what you all are thinking, 'What in Mithros' name does that have to do with these lovely, young, maidens?' I am sure it had dawned on a few what we are talking about." Roald sighed and took a deep breath before going on. "We need, very strongly, to stay on the allied side of Carthak, and the Emperor has made it quite clear that marriage is what he wants. So, our young, lovely ladies are to be sent to Carthak as possible brides for the heir of the Carthaki throne, Prince Orzone. They have been hand selected by none other than our own Prince Jonathon." King Roald sat down as hushed murmurs echoed throughout the hall.

Alanna simply sat awestruck by what she had just heard. It was some how not quite registering in her head. Go to Carthak? Marry the Emperor-to-be? Surely she was dreaming. Surely this was all a big misunderstanding. Alanna looked around as food started to be brought by servants, pages, and squires alike. The meal passed so quickly she did not remember eating anything. Alanna was too horror-struck to really do anything.

"If you would all please follow me into the ballroom." Roald's voice resonated throughout the hall. Alanna dumbly followed him. Many people who walked be congratulated her, asked questions, but they got no answers out of her. Subconsciously anger started mounting at various people, but she did not notice.

Once in the ballroom Alanna sat on a couch. However, she had no more than a minute by herself before she was asked to dance by a young knight whom she did not know. He introduced himself, and Alanna promptly forgot. After dancing with three more young men whom she did not know she escaped outside.

It was lightly raining outside when she finally got there. Some one had followed her out, but neither of the three people that she had expected. "Are you all right?" He asked. "You just seemed to stare off into space as if nothing was going on anywhere." He looked at her face. "Alanna?"

"Oh," She said coming out of the dreamlike trance, "Yes, I am quite alright, just a bit stunned that's all. I had no idea of what was really going on. Did you?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh, well. No, not really. I heard my father talking to the king several times about marriages with Carthak, but I never dreamed that this," he gestured at her, "could be it."

"I am sorry, but I have been horrible with names lately. Would you mind telling me yours again?" Alanna said slightly embarrassed.

"Not at all Alanna. It's Gary, well my full name is Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, but Gary suits me just fine." Gary told her.

"Ah yes, I remember." Alanna laughed slightly. "I hardly know you at all."

"I could say the same about you." He said also laughing.

Her face was blank. Nothing showed through, not surprise, pleasure, anger, nothing. Delia was quite the opposite, her face showed pleasure, but her eyes had a slight anger in them. Kayoko showed simple delight. Alanna was much in contrast to the other two. Her every movement was done numbly, as if she was doing it out of habit and not by choice.

In the ballroom she moved with that same numb, stiff, motion. After a while she made her way to an overshadowed balcony with Gary behind her. They stood in the doorway and talked for a few minutes, and then they were gone.

On her way back to her seat on the couch with Gary she was stopped by a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. "Duke Roger of Conte, Jon's cousin" Gary whispered to Alanna.

"Would you care for a dance my lovely you lady?" He said offering her a hand.

She accepted it with a gracious smile. "It would be my pleasure, Your Grace."

It was somewhat awkward dancing with the Duke as he was much taller than she. He started talking to her by asking questions such as, "How do you feel about this?" and "Are you pleased with His Majesties rule?" But later the conversation turned to other things. Suddenly he asked, "You have the Gift, do you not?"

Startled she answered, "Yes, I do. I am told it is quite strong."

Duke Roger probed her, just to see how powerful she really was. What he got was quite a surprise. She was just as strong, if not stronger than her brother, or his own cousin. The conversations continued through another dance before she was able to break away.

Very short chapter. I just wanted to update for you all. Hope you like it. I thought about having Delia stay in the same clothes and stuff, and have her start a new trend of modest dresses, but I thought this more suiting to Delia's character. Ummm, that's about all I have to say. Happy Holidays, and to those who celebrate Christmas, here is an early present for you.

KeeperofthePinceNeedle: I didn't really say, but she has the cloak on from the moment she sits down.

Alenor: Delia always manages to turn out perfect. No matter how hard we try. Well, I haven quite gotten to the male point of view yet.

Mage Light: Why should I kill Alex? I rather like him, and he'll be going away soon anyways.

Imogenhm: ok, ok, ok. I try! Honest I do!

Ari: I think that everyone hates Delia. .::Hugs George and sighs::. How I wish he belonged to me.

Bec: Okay! I'll try!

Lady11Occult: Well, no, at least I don't think that they did. I can't remember.

Lestrange24: Thanx a lot!

TPfreak: Much Thanx. I feel very special and all fuzzy inside.

Happyjoyjoy: My spelling scores vary from 60-70 in other words, I SUCK at spelling. As I have said before, mistakes are all Microsoft Word's fault!

Certified-weirdo: I am sorry to be the one to break to news to you, but with Delia there is no justice. Thanks.

Truffletruffle01: .::runs around trying to pick up the piece of you that have cracked and give them back nervously::. Sorry?

PS sorry about the miss-spelling of fief names! I am too lazy to go get my books to find out how to spell them correctly.


	20. POVs and talking and stuff

My sister has had control of the computer for the last few weeks. And I have gotten very bad at updating. This chapter is PG-13 for certain special reasons, just so you know. .::cough::.Delia.::cough::. Sorry, I've got a cold.

Jonathon's POV

Jon looked at himself in the mirror. "Why, in Mithros' name, do I have to be there so early? There are only two other people who have to be there so early. And they are my parents." Some one in the doorway cleared her voice. Jon spun around to see who it was.

"Jonathon, come along now, we're going to be late." Queen Lianne spoke like a mother to her duckling.

"Yes Mother." He walked out and saw his father standing next to his mother. The queen looked quite pale and coughed a little when Jon looked at her.

"Come along then, you two." His father, King Roald, said and started walking. Lianne started walking immediately to catch up with her husband. Jonathon delayed for a few seconds longer, until his father looked back and beckoned him. There were almost no people in the corridors; everyone was getting ready, primping themselves and others. Jon sighed. He face hours and hours of Lords and Ladies and their boring chatter.

Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud. I must have heard that sound a hundred times by now, Jon thought as he nodded to the newest couple to walk through the door. Jon looked around the hall. Three-fourths of the tables were full, good almost done. Yet it still took another half hour before one of the three faces that he really wanted to see walked out.

"Lady Kayoko of the Yamani Islands, Gareth the Younger of Naxen." Two long titles in a row, Jon saw a few people smile. He nodded to the two as Kayoko curtsied and Gary bowed. She wore a black dress with an elongated triangle shape cut out to the waist with a pink underskirt that showed through the cut out. At the top tip of the triangle was a rhinestone starburst. She looked very elegant in it.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond, Squire Lord Thom of Trebond." The chatter the still went on now quieted to a soft buzz. Jon's eyes widened. Her dress was, well, down right slutty but Jon thought Alanna looked ravishing. He saw more of her now than he ever had before. Certain thought started to creep into Jon's head. Alanna walked up and curtsied low, Jon nodded in return with a slight smile.

"Lady Delia of Eldorne, Sir Alex of Tirrigen." Delia's dress was emerald silk and not quite as revealing as Alanna's, but it was pretty darn close. She curtsied and he nodded. He watched her sit down at her table with Alanna and Kayoko. He noticed that Alanna looked appalled, and watched as it turned to rage at Delia. He laughed silently, Delia would have to be careful or Alanna would steal some one's sword and murder Delia on the spot.

The king stood up and silence immediately swept through the hall and he started to talk. Jonathon just tuned him out since he knew that it would be a while before he actually got to the point of it. Suddenly Jon came out of his trance of deciding who he would dance with when a quite murmur started.

"I know what you all are thinking, 'What in Mithros' name does that have to do with these lovely, young, maidens?' I am sure it had dawned on a few what we are talking about." Roald sighed and took a deep breath before going on. "We need, very strongly, to stay on the allied side of Carthak, and the Emperor has made it quite clear that marriage is what he wants. So, our young, lovely ladies are to be sent to Carthak as possible brides for the heir of the Carthaki throne, Prince Orzone. They have been hand selected by none other than our own Prince Jonathon." King Roald sat down.

Jonathon tried not to let emotion show. He was very surprised at what his father had just said. Jon knew when he picked these girls that they had some great importance, and it wasn't picking his bride. But he never would have dreamed that this would happen. He looked at Alanna who simply sat looked dumbstruck, Kayoko looked confused, and Delia looked quite happy. Who shouldn't she? She is getting the chance to be Empress of Carthak.

Suddenly Jon wished that he hadn't chosen Alanna for this, but the thought subsided. Alanna would be of more use as an Empress of a foreign country than his wife. Besides, he thought, I have to marry some foreign princess for land and treaties.

Servants started to come out of doors leading to kitchens bearing water bowl and towels, afterward it was food. Jon ate a little bit of everything that he was served. After all the food had been cleared away his father stood up. "If you would all please follow me into the ballroom." He said. Jon stood up behind his mother and father then followed them out. Once in the ballroom Jon tried to scout Alanna or Kayoko out to talk. Unfortunately, he could only find one of them, Delia, and she made sure everyone knew he was hers. After around half and hour or four dances, Jon spotted Alanna with Gary standing outside talking. Jon felt an urge to go and interrupt them, but something told him that it would be better to let her alone. So he stayed with Delia, and finally started to realize how dazzling she looked in emerald.

Alex/Delia POV

Alex surveyed himself in the full length mirror in his room and smiled. I look absolutely charming, he thought haughtily. Now to find my lady Delia. Alex walked down the hall to Delia's room and knocked.

"Yes?" Came her sweet voice.

"I have come to escort you to the banquet Lady Delia." Alex replied through the door.

He heard a chair scrape and a few seconds later the door opened and Delia walked out. "I was just finishing up."

"You look beautiful, my lady."

"As do you." Delia replied rather half-heartedly. "Now let us be off to the banquet." She took the arm that was half offered to her and walked down the hall with him. Delia felt very smug that she was the last person to be announced.

"Lady Delia of Eldorne, Sir Alex of Tirrigen."

Delia walked to the foot of the dais and curtsied deeply. "Your majesties," she murmured and walked to the table where the two other girls already sat. Delia sat down next to Kayoko and two seats away from Alanna. Looking over at Alanna, Delia noticed, with satisfaction, that Alanna was angry.

The king stood up and started to speak. Delia listened intently, or so it seemed to everyone else. Delia was thinking about how to woo the prince, it would be somewhat difficult with everyone around but she could manage it. As long as Alanna didn't steal him all night, Delia laughed inwardly, Alanna would never do something like that. Delia popped back to the present when she heard 'Emperor of Carthak'. Now she really was listening to everything the king said and when he finished she was slightly dismayed, but pleased. I will become Empress of Carthak, she thought silently to herself smiling.

As the food was served Delia ate only the smallest bites of only the best food. She had a quail egg, a small piece of antelope meat, some peas and carrots, and a little bit of the chocolate mouse cake.

When the king stood and asked everyone to go to the ballroom Delia immediately tried to find Jonathon but she couldn't. Once in the ballroom it wasn't hard to find him, and once she did she attached herself to him clearly stating that he was taken. Delia noticed that Jonathon was continuously looking for somebody, and then Delia spotted her, Alanna. After looking at Alanna for a minute Jonathon seemed to resign himself to Delia. Well, thought Delia, I'll just have to make sure he forgets about Alanna.

"Is some wrong Jonathon?" Delia asked sounding genially concerned.

"No, nothing is my lady. I was just looking for someone that I walked to talk to, but she is busy." Jonathon seemed disappointed. Delia was looking straight into his eyes with one of those, 'what about me' looks. Something brightened about Jonathon as their eyes met. "Would you like to dance Delia?"

"I would love to Jonathon." She replied as he led her out onto the floor. They talked as they danced. Delia was constantly pulling him closer, little by little, until towards the end of the fourth dance their bodies were touching. This seemed to spark something inside Jonathon. After the fourth dance Jonathon led Delia off the dance floor, but he did not take her to a couch or chair, but outside to the gardens. Jonathon led her to a bench and motioned her to sit down with him.

"You look exceptionally marvelous compared to almost every other girl here." He said inching closer to her.

"Thank you Prince Jonathon. Is there anyone else who looks as lovely as I?" Delia was changing from flirtatious to seductive now.

"Do you really need me to answer that question sweetheart?" Jonathon was now right up against her his hand on her neck.

"I just want to hear you say it." She batted her eyes at him. This was too easy! No wonder Alanna had been able to catch him. It wouldn't surprise me if I found him inviting me to his room tonight, she thought laughingly.

"No, there is no one as lovely as you." Jonathon leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was taken aback at what he had just done, what if Alanna saw? She had Gary, part of him said; it wouldn't surprise me to find them already doing this. Is Alanna really that kind of person? The other part of him said, maybe she really does like you. But look at Delia, who do you prefer? The nastier side said. "Delia," he whispered, "I prefer Delia."

"What did you say?" Delia asked quietly.

"I said your name, and a lovely one it is." She pulled him closer to her so they almost touched and waited. And Jonathon came through for her, he leaned and kissed her, not so lightly this time, but Delia knew what to do. Jonathon deepened the kiss more passionately. He felt Delia's hand in his hair and the other hand exploring his back and waist. Jonathon's owns hand where busy on the back of her dress searching for ties and buttons.

Suddenly Delia pulled away from him. "What is wrong my love?" Jonathon asked her.

"This is neither the time nor the place," Delia replied silkily, "and there are people about."

Sure enough two voices could be heard quietly talking a little ways off. "…okay, I understand…" a male voice said. "Thank you…" a female voice replied. There was a little 'umph' from the male, and the girl giggled slightly.

"Let's go see who is there." Delia said. She stood up and Jonathon followed suit walking over. "Fancy seeing you here Alanna," Delia said scathingly.

Jonathon regained his composure. "I can say the same Gary." Jonathon said with a disapproving look. "I would have expected better from both of you."

"And what would you be doing out here Jon?" Gary retorted.

"Going for a walk, and talking." Jonathon replied.

"I can say the same, except we are sitting and talking about some of the issues of Carthakis and other people, diplomatic talks. Maybe you should try it sometime, with someone intelligent that it." Gary said looking at Alanna and they both laughed.

Delia faked a hurt look. "I do have diplomatic talks Gary, and you of all people should know that. You should know better manners than to talk about or to a Lady of high stature in that manner." Jonathon said haughtily. "I'll excuse myself and Lady Delia to go back to the hall." He said and turned away and started walking away with his hand around Delia's waist pulling her close. Behind them bursts of laughter could be heard.

Ladedadeda. I had lots of writers block on this chapter. Oh, well, I got through it eventually. Eventually being the key word there. Okay……… so……….. yah. I am not quite sure what to say now. Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I haven't said that before. And if you feel the need to this time, go on ahead. It is appreciated.

Alenor: You have reviewed for almost all of my chapters! YAY FOR YOU!! No, Kayoko didn't know about Delia. Kayoko is supposed to be a nice, quite person. Not like Delia in any way.

Queen Thayer: .::backs away nervously::. Okay……. And thanx.

TPfreak: Oh yah, no pressure at all. Thank you!

Mimitz: Thank you lots!

KeeperofthePineNeedles: much thanks. No she will not elope with anyone. Well maybe George……. GEORGE!!!! I almost forgot about him!

Warrior of tortall: kl? Mean cool right? Like the good kind. Thanx and I will.

Blade of Fire: I like your name. Lovadiddly……… I sorta got rid of it, but not very fast.

Adurer: .::bounces up and down::. George George George! Thanks a lot!!!

Irish Violinist: I do that aaaaaalll the time. Do you play Violin by any chance?

Certified-weirdo: .::back away from her computer::. You can't ever be too old for Santa! Or the Reindeer, I like the reindeer.

Mage Light: Thanks a whole lot. Wow I say thanks a lot in reviews. Perhaps I should try to come up with something new…….

Pearli: Thank you. Plain good you mean? And yes I do celebrate Christmas.

Lady11Occult:: Thank you very much.

Elmthesmartypants: I know, it took me forever again.

Goddess of Muffins: Thank you and I am sorry it took so long.

Imogenhm: Thanks, I know it was short. I was slow alright! You guys are so impatient.

Trufflestruffle01: Thank you! SOMEONE appreciates me even if my chapters are short. You know, I should make them shorter just to annoy people.

Once again, I thank all who review and who read the story. :::Spins in circles yelling loudly::: Sorry I need to get that out of my system. :::Continues to spin and spin and spin and spin and spin and spin………..:::


	21. Chatting with Gary

Okay, this comes as sort of an insert between the last couple of paragraphs in Chapter 19. It is the talk between Alanna and Gary when they go outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary looked out over the gardens from the balcony he stood on. Alanna stood there beside him saying nothing. Gary was looking for an empty bench that was secluded so that he could talk to Alanna privately. He spotted one behind that was behind a tree and surrounded on three sides by bushes. That will do, he thought.

He looked at Alanna. She was looking out into the gardens, looking slightly dazed. Gary gave her a little push with his shoulder. She stumbled and looked at him. He nodded towards the gardens and offered and arm. She gave him a little smile and took the arm. They walked in silence through the gardens for a few minutes.

"Alanna?" He said suddenly.

"Huh?" she said.

"Are you bothered with having to go to Carthak? To, you know, have an arranged marriage?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Alanna sighed. "I don't know why I'm not excited. I mean, I am getting a chance to be Empress of one of the biggest empires. Delia seems to be excited enough." She laughed mirthlessly.

Gary steered her to where the bench was. "Here, why don't we sit down?"

"Sure." She replied and sat. Alanna shivered. "It's cold." She said, and then blushed. Gary followed suit and turn a little red as well. "Um, my dress isn't the warmest." She laughed a little.

Gary laughed with her. "I wasn't going to bring your clothes up. To tell you the truth I didn't think you were the kind of person who would wear those types of dresses."

"The slut type? No, I don't normally wear this kind of stuff to balls, or anywhere for that matter. Delia, Lady Delia I guess, and I had an agreement that I could choose her dress if she could choose mine. Both parties didn't keep their sides of the agreement though."

"Oh." Gary said shortly.

"Yah, Delia was supposed to wear this big, orange, fluffy, covered with lace dress. But she decided that she didn't like it so she changed when I left her alone. Dirty little, oh, excuse me." Alanna said a little embarrassed.

Gary laughed. "I can just imagine Lady Delia wearing something like that."

"How long do you think it will be before they send us to Carthak?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know. I guess that you will have to learn all the customs of Carthak. So it might be a while."

"I don't want to go." She said and ducked her head.

"It's okay, I understand."

Alanna sniffed. "Thank you Gary, it means a lot to me." She leaned over and attacked him with a hug.

Slightly taken aback Gary let out a little "umph" as the breath was knocked out of him. Strong grip, he thought surprised.

Alanna hadn't let go of Gary before Delia and Jonathon walked into view, looking at Alanna holding Gary. "Fancy seeing you here Alanna," Delia said scathingly. Alanna immediately let go of Gary.

"I can say the same Gary." Jonathon said with a disapproving look. "I would have expected better from both of you."

Oh great, thought Gary. "And what would you be doing out here Jon?" Gary retorted.

"Going for a walk, and talking." Jonathon replied, he sounded a little smug.

"I can say the same, except we are sitting and talking about some of the issues of Carthakis and other people, diplomatic talks. Maybe you should try it sometime, with someone intelligent that it." Gary said looking at Alanna and they both laughed.

Delia faked a hurt look. "I do have diplomatic talks Gary, and you of all people should know that. You should know better manners than to talk about or to a Lady of high stature in that manner." Jonathon said haughtily. "I'll excuse myself and Lady Delia to go back to the hall." He said and turned away and started walking with Delia.

Alanna looked at Gary and they both burst out laughing.

They keep erasing my line breaks. It does get annoying after a while. I hope that you will excuse this extremely short chapter and extremely long wait. I apologize. I hope that you liked it. Updates are coming less and less often b/c school keeps adding more and more homework and projects and it has been hectic for me. I am sorry but I cant promise anything about updating sooner b/c I don't know if I will be able to.

I apologize right now for being so slow at updating!

Mage Light: thank you very much.

Misty-n-Foxy: Sorry, and sorry again.

Alenor: I'M SORRY IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG!

Certified-weirdo: I know I know. I IS SORRY!

Annmarie Aspasia: I do try, and thank you. I IS SORRY!

Lady110Occult: Thanx. I think so.

Pearli: I IS SORRY ALRIGHT!

Wild-wizard-women: thank you. I AM SORRY!

TPfreak: thank you. thank you. I IS SORRY!

KeepreofthePineNeedles: I AM SORRY I AM SORRY! And yes George is the best. I don't know what we would do without him. And you are most welcome

Blade of Fire: oh no, don't you hate when stuff "accidentally" happens? SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Imperfectionist-angle185: I AM SORRY OKAY? I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!


	22. A Not So Friendly Face

Back to normal time, I've been messing around with it lately. This chapter has changed the story rating to PG-13. There is some stuff in here that… … uh, yah. Just so you know there is stuff.

After two more dances with Duke Roger he excused himself and left her to walk off the dance floor alone. Alanna felt grateful to be alone and not dancing for just a few moments. She sighed and then inhaled deeply getting air back into her lungs. Once off the floor she noticed that quite a few of the single males, and some not-single men, were watching her in a way that she did not appreciate. Inwardly she laughed as she experimented with a death glare one of the married noble men. He looked quickly away hoping nobody had noticed the direction of his eyes. Alanna looked for a lonely empty chair to sit on. She spotted two, one by Delia who was surrounded by admirers and the other by several young knights, many of whom were watching her intensely. With a sudden surge of boldness, or stupidity, Alanna decided to sit by the knights and away from Delia. I'm going to beat you at your own game Delia, she thought rebelliously.

She walked over making sure to flaunt her overexposed body. A few more of the young knights looked at her. Why am I doing this? She thought, what are my motives? To get Delia, to beat her, knock her down. Be better at the thing she loves than she is. Alanna smiled flirtatiously at the young men. They looked at one another, smiled back, shifted from foot to foot. She looked at each of them in turn to decide which one would be first to dance with her. As she looked across the faces one stuck out, his eyes where hungry for flesh, none of the others had such a longing as this one did. It frightened her a little. Now at the chair she sat down rather lavishly her back now to the knights.

3… … 2… … 1… …

"My Lady." The first young man to venture out to her said. He bowed a little low for protocol. "My name is Sir Joseph of Fief Baist." He was clearly a green knight being no more than nineteen. His brown hair fell to just below his earlobes and hung long enough to cover his eyes which where also a dark shade of brown.

"Baist?" Alanna tried to sound innocent and curious, "and where would that be Joseph?"

"It is between the Port Road and the Great Road South." He told her. "May I enquire as to your name?"

"Lady Alanna of Trebond," she said with stress on the 'Lady' part, as much as it pained her to do so.

Of course they already knew who she was, how could they not? Several more young men crowded around her trying to get their names and fiefs in to the conversation. Alanna kept looking around at each of them in turn, making sure to acknowledge each ones presence. She talked a little to each of them. After thirty minutes of this she had gathered a crowd that dared challenge Delia's, and she seemed to notice. At that moment a small part was made in her crowd letting a knight who was tall and highly muscled with blue eyes and sandy-blonde hair, the same one that had frightened her earlier. Clearly he was a knight of some significance or a path would not have been made for him.

She stood up for the first time in quite a while a dropped a shallow curtsy to him and held out a hand, just to see his reaction. The man, seeming not to knowing this, took her hand and kissed her hand, a little longer than was necessary. "Sir Ralon of Malven my lady." He said and bowed.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond." She said silkily. "A pleasure, Ralon of Malven."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Alanna looking into his eyes for the second time that evening saw the hunger still there and shivered before she could stop herself. Ralon noticed. "Is there something wrong my Lady?"

"No, no. I am just a bit cold, that's all." A lie, it was stifling hot in here.

"Would you care for a dance, to warm you up Lady Alanna?" he asked.

She could just hear the thoughts of the others: You're so stupid! You should have asked her earlier! I should have known Malven would come and take her away! She didn't dare say no now. "I should love to." Alanna replied and took his arm. They walked out together, arm in arm. Alanna was proud to notice that her group of men was almost the size of Delia's, but not quite even.

Malven was a surprisingly good dancer, leading her gently though the dance all the while. His grip on her waist tightened for just a moment and she had to use all of her self control not to stiffen or move away from him. Apparently, Ralon seemed to take this as a good sign for he pulled her a little closer to him. Again, Alanna used all her self control not to lash out at him. Ralon smiled toothily at her and she smiled flirtatiously back at him. As gracefully as he danced his hands where no comfort to her. At times they seemed to slip down from her waist a little bit, Alanna bit the inside of her lip. If Delia could handle it so could she.

Finally the dance ended and Alanna walked back to her seat among her new friends, she noticed the the crowd had practically doubled, maybe more. Alanna walked through the crowd of young men and her heart sunk at the sight that she saw in the middle of it. Delia. She had moved over to Alanna's corner. There was still an empty chair right next to Delia. Right next to her, the chairs touched, but there was no going back now. Alanna smiled at Delia but remained standing.

"Oh, Alanna, it is good to see you!" Delia called out so everyone could hear.

Alanna went hot inside. "It is good to see you as well Delia."

"It appears that you have made a new friend." Delia said slyly.

Alanna had totally forgotten the she still held onto Ralon's arm. "I can say the same to you, Delia." Alanna commented noticing that none other than Prince Jonathon stood behind her chair, hands on Delia's shoulders. "Your Highness." Alanna said curtsying deeply while Ralon bowed low.

"Your Highness." He echoed.

"Malven." Jonathon said with contempt.

A bell echoed throughout the hall signaling fifteen minutes past midnight. Delia stood up slowly, but suddenly. "Come Jonathon, let us go for a walk with my good friend Lady Alanna."

"It would be my pleasure," Alanna replied to the unspoken question. The two could not have been more formal with each other.

The two couples walked out of the hall with Delia and Alanna's shoulders less than twelve inches apart. Both on the arm of a young, strong knight. They walked into the gardens and around and all through them. Delia clearly knowing that this was torture for Alanna, and enjoying it all the more because of it. The bell rang a few times while they were in the gardens. The ball had ended; it was half after one in the morning.

"What do you think of a late night stroll through the streets of Corus?" Delia suggested when they had neared the gates to the temple district.

I have to out last Delia, I have to outlast Delia. "It sounds wonderful!" Alanna said faking a cheerful mood. And so they walked, and walked, and walked. They had gone quite deep into the streets of Corus by now. The streets where dark, and so where the houses and shops surrounding them.

They came to a fork in the road with two streets branching off that came back together after a little while. "I have an idea." Delia said when they stopped. "Jonathon and I shall take this street and Alanna and Ralon will take the other and we'll see which one is faster."

Delia came up with such horrible tricks. "That sounds like fun." Alanna replied. "Let's go." Alanna started to walk along the left street with Ralon. After a minute or two Ralon slowed down his pace until they had come to a stop. "What is wrong?" Alanna asked looking at him, trying not to sound frightened.

"Nothing." He whispered. He slid his arm out from hers and used both arms to pull her up against him. Alanna struggled to push away but he was much stronger than her, much to her grievance. He pressed his lips to her neck. She could feel his hot breath running down her back and shoulders. Alanna was more aware of every exposed part of her body than she had been before. She tried to pull her arms out from between their two bodies but the pressure on them was too great. He took one of her hands and ran it up and down her back, hips, and ties that held her dress up. His mouth had worked its way from the nape of her neck along her shoulders, down her chest and along the neckline of her dress. His mouth was very low on her now, and she started to fear for her life at this point. He brought his mouth back up to hers and forced it on hers; he pried her lips apart with his and now explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. His free hand had now figured out the fairly simple knot the held her dress and began to undo it. She felt the lace getting looser and looser on her. In a sudden rush of adrenaline she bit down hard on his tongue and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin and ran.

Alanna had never run so fast in her life. She held her dress that had begun to fall off up while running. Mentally she called up the path they had taken and tried to figure out how to get back to the palace when a thought struck her rather forcefully. George(yay), The Dancing Dove. It wasn't far. She kept running until she had reached the door, it hadn't taken her more than five minutes to get there. She slammed the door open too distraught to climb to George's window.

Every head turned and looked. Every man looked at her with raised eyebrows about to make a move when she ran straight to the front table. She saw George and burst into tears, she had an emotional break down a few feet in front of where he sat chatting and drinking merrily. The smile was gone instantaneously when George saw her. This was most definitely not normal, or good. "Solom!" George hollered. "Get this girl some decent clothes and bring them to my room." George picked up Alanna like a child and carried her to his rooms.

As soon as George and his charge had disappeared from sight a forlorn sigh sounded from many of the men.

Alanna felt George's strong arms pick her up and carry her. The strength was comforting and yet evoked the experience that was all too fresh in her mind of the painfully strong arms that had held her in a few minutes of hell. "It's just George, it's just George." She whispered over and over again.

"It's alright Lass." He said soothingly. "Nothing can happen to you here. You are all right now." It eased her mind but the crying continued undaunted. George opened his door, walked in, and closed it behind him locking it with his Gift. He gently set Alanna on his bed and stood back. She pulled her knees up to her chest, held them, and proceeded to cry into her knees.

George noticed that her dress had almost completely fallen off her torso. He picked up a cloak and draped it around her shoulders, covering her. It wasn't very long before some one knocked on the door. "Who is it?" George called over Alanna's slowly dimming weeping.

"Solom." He said. "I brought clothes for the girl to wear. And some towels, I thought she might want a bath."

George opened the door. "Thank you, you think of everything." George said taking the clothes and towels.

"If you need anything just holler. I know that you can." Solom said laughing and walked away.

"Alanna, lass." George said. He walked over to her and put a hand on the flesh of her shoulder. She shied away from his touch. "I am going to fill up the bath for you. I'll leave the towels and clothes on the ground by the tub." George told her and walked towards the door.

Alanna jumped up, holding both cloak and dress, and leapt at him. She gave him a one armed hug. "Thanks George, for everything." And then he left. Alanna let the cloak and dress fall down as she walked to the steaming bath. Now she realized what a good friend and person George was.

George stood outside his rooms and thought for a moment. What could have happened to her to make her break down like this? Alanna is one of the strongest females I have ever met, in mind and body. How could something happen to her? And how could she let herself get like this? George took a deep breath and started back towards the hall that he had left not too long ago with a weeping girl in his arms. He sat down in his chair by the hearth. Rispah walked over to him.

"What is wrong?" She whispered.

"No idea," George whispered, "She did say anything except 'thanks George for everything', and that was only right as I left. But it must be something pretty bad to make her be like that."

"Many of the men were ready to make a move one her." Rispah told George. "You didn't get her a moment too soon. I would hate to think what would have happened to her then."

"I have some serious calming down to do in here and with her at the moment. Do you think you could help me by changing the boy's thoughts from how vulnerable the lass looked to how stunning some of you lady friends look?"

"I think that I can manage." Rispah said and walked off.

George sat back in his chair and sipped a bit of ale. He had to look completely at ease to sooth all the commotion. Anyone who even glanced towards George's rooms got a look so cold it would curdle milk. After about fifteen minutes of this every thing had settled down to its normal commotion. George stood up and walked outside for a bit of fresh air. He walked around to where he would be able to climb up to his window so he wouldn't be seen.

He jumped through the window into the bathroom with his back turned just in case. "George!" Alanna's startled cry came from behind him; there was the sound of water sloshing indicating that he had done the right thing by going backwards.

"It's all right lass, my back is to you. I can't see a thing." He covered his eyes with his hand and used the other to feel along the wall out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. George sat on his bed. He noticed that a pillow had been covered in powdery cream and black paint and various other colors.

"I am almost done George!" Alanna told him from inside the bathroom. He heard her get out and waited a couple of minutes for her to dry and get dressed. Unnoticed thoughts started creeping into the back of his head. Urges that wanted him to go into the bathroom now, while Alanna was not dressed and take her in his arms and comfort her. Tell her that he loved her, that everything would be okay if she was with him. To take her to his bed and show her that they were meant for one another. But as soon as George noticed what he was thinking he turned his thoughts away from that subject.

Alanna walked out in a pale blue dressing gown, coppery hair still damp. George stared openly at her. "Please don't." she whispered turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry lass." George apologized beckoning her to him. "Would you like to stay the night here?" He asked.

Alanna's eyes drifted from him to the single bed in the room and back to him.

"I, of course, will move to a separate room, leaving you with your privacy."

Alanna smiled at George. "It would make me feel better if you stayed in the room."

George looked taken aback.

Alanna blushed and ducked her head. "No, not like that. I meant that you could sleep on the ground or a couch of something."

"Oh," he said simply. "I don't get my own bed?"

"No." Alanna said quietly, but firmly and pushed him off it.

George could tell, even as her breathing started to pattern out, that she was with-holding something from him. She had cheered up considerably since her bath. Bu something bad had happened to her and there was no way that Mithros himself could make the lass tell him anything. A blind fool could see that. George shivered. He had forgotten to close the window when he came in. It was getting colder, the near winter night was not being kind to him and the few blankets he had. George did not feel like getting up and closing the window. So he began to think of ways to keep warm without moving too much. He could use his Gift to warm him, roll under the bed, climb into it with Alanna. George froze, where do these thoughts keep coming from? And out of spite to his mind he got up, closed the window, and used a warming charm on himself. Those kind of thoughts only led to action, and action, in this case, only led to problems. And problems where something he did not want, or need at the moment.


	23. Dreaming, George, and Gary

I have had a couple of very fast updates lately. Yay for me!

ladedadedadedadedadedadedadedaedaededadedadedadeadela

Alanna was walking down the dark streets of Corus again. This time she was alone. She heard some one walking towards her and froze. A tall man came into view. It was Ralon of Malven. Alanna panicked and tried to run, but her body wouldn't move, wouldn't respond to her brain. Keep calm, keep calm, she repeated this over and over in her head until he had reached her. His arms worked at removing her clothes and exploring what lay under them. Suddenly Alanna remembered the dagger she had put on the night before. Her body responded to the call this time. She reached down and pulled up her dress to unstrap the dagger. Unfortunately Ralon's hand followed her own up her legs. But his hand was a little slower than her own deft one. She ripped out the dagger in frustration when his hand was way too far up for comfort.

It took Alanna a second to realize what she had just done, that the dagger was free. Malven grinned wolfishly at her. She dug the dagger into his face. In aggravation she kept pulling the dagger through his bloodied body long after he was dead. His body was covered with blood that was still running out of the slashes he had received. The ground all around was a big pool of his blood. Alanna looked at herself. She was covered head to toe in his blood. The dagger in her hand was completely covered in blood; there wasn't a spot on it that didn't have blood on it. The dagger started to hiss and spit as if his blood had suddenly turned to acid. It started at the tip of the blade and devoured the metal. Alanna screamed and threw it down. Then she ran, and ran, and ran.

Alanna sat bolt upright breathing heavily. "It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." She repeatedly whispered. Slowly breathing in, holding, and breathing out in increments of sevens she started to calm down. Her heart still pounded so loud that she thought it might wake up George. George. Alanna rolled over and looked at him lying on the floor. George was the thing that she would miss the most when she left to Carthak. Not having the reassurance that he offered her, no more night on the town perfectly protected. "George" she sighed and fell back asleep.

George woke up to Alanna's sudden change in breathing. Her breaths were quick and sharp or long and labored. George stood up and looked at her. She was frozen on the bed, not moving except to breath. Her breathing changed suddenly to lots of quick short breaths. Alanna started a soft moaning in the back of her throat. George's eye opened wide, what in Mithros' name is she dreaming about? After a few moments her breathing became more patterned and George laid back down. No sooner than he had done so than Alanna screamed and sat up. George kept very still. A soft whisper came from where she lay repeating the same thing over and over. Alanna moved and he could barely feel her breaths on his neck and back. He heard her faintly whisper his name, sigh, and then go back to sleep.

Alanna had no idea what time is was when she awoke in the morning. When she looked at George on the floor his limbs where spread wide, blankets practically thrown off him. Alanna did notice that, much to her relief, he still had trousers on; he had, however, taken his shirt off. Alanna mentally traced the muscle lines on his chest, abdomen, and stomach. Before long though, it was her finger, then hand tracing lines instead of her mind.

George woke to find Alanna leaning over him, her hands running along the grooves in his skin. Her hands where quite warm on his skin, and soft, he realized. Before Alanna knew George was awake he had grabbed both of her hands one of which was on his chest and the other on his lower stomach. "What are you doing?" George asked, amused, still holding her hands in his.

"What does it look like?" Alanna replied frankly.

"Well I am not quite sure what it looked like," George said grinning, "but I sure know what it felt like."

Alanna blushed now recognizing what she had been doing, and what George might have been thinking about it. "Oh, well, uh, yes. I suppose so." Alanna stuttered.

George starting to sense the she was becoming uncomfortable said, "Your hands aren't callused at all. What happened to sword lessons?"

"They have been canceled, frequently, as of late."

"And how long had you been doing that for?"

"Well, not more than fifteen minutes, I suppose."

"Alanna?" George asked suddenly.

"Yes George?"

"Won't you tell me what happened to you last night?" He asked soothingly.

Alanna's mood changed quickly. "No George, not now. Maybe not ever. But I will tell you that I intend to never let it happen again, no matter what. I will be the master and not the slave."

"Okay Lass."

"George, you have messenger birds, right?"

"Yes, Lass, I do."

"Well then, can you send one to the palace requesting the Gary comes and gets me?" Alanna requested.

"Whatever you say."

"Don't be hurt George. But I don't want rumors that I slept with, oh never mind. But I don't want rumors spreading about my night excursion spreading, especially when those rumors will be started by Delia." Alanna said her name with disgust.

"No one said I was hurt. But yes I will." George told her. "He should be here in around fifteen minutes, if he hurries."

After ten minutes Alanna had one of George's cloaks around her shoulders, her dress and jewelry in her hands as well as some balm for bruises that George had given her. Her arms where full. When they heard the footfalls of Gary's horse George took a deep breath and said, "Sorry 'bout this Alanna." And leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She just about melted. His lips were so warm and soft. Now she knew how her hands felt to George. Then, suddenly, he was gone.

Gary rode up. "Alanna?"

"Yup" she said happily, though she was contemplating what had just happened.

"Come on; let's get you back to the palace." He helped her up with her things and then started off with her hands on his waist, holding on as if afraid what would happen if she fell.

"I don't suppose that you are going to tell me what you did." Gary said.

"Nope" was the simple answer.

"Don't tell me that it was Malven."

"Nope."

"I don't suppose that you slept with that George fellow."

"Nope."

"Oh come on Alanna, what else could you have being doing there in the dead of night." Gary said exasperated.

"For your information, Sir Gareth, a lot of things that you couldn't begin to ever understand." Alanna told him and would not speak the rest of the ride back to the palace. As much as Gary's comment had bugged her, she didn't dare jump off and walk. Who knew what, or who, might be lurking around a corner.

They rode through the temple district and into the palace grounds. There were people all over the place; the pair got a couple of stares from some people. Alanna waited for Gary to clean up his horse before moving. "Are you going to go to your room?" He asked her, once finished.

"I was waiting for a proper escort." Alanna retorted.

"Well then, let us be on our way." He offered and arm and she took it. They walked through all the halls together to her rooms. Alanna tried not to make eye contact with anyone which was hard for some one who normally stared people down. When they reached her door she opened it and dragged him inside. "What are you doing?" Gary hissed. "I'm not allowed to be in Ladies' rooms, especially not alone."

"What Gary?" Alanna asked. "Not looking for an adventure? I thought that knights liked adventures."

The look on Gary's face was of sheer terror.

Alanna just laughed. "I am just going to change into something more," she paused, "sensible." Walking around in a dressing gown and what was clearly a man's cloak wasn't the smartest thing to do. She opened her closet and pulled out a turquoise dress and laid it on her bed while she dug through her trunk and pulled out some other items. She picked up her dress and other belongings and went behind a screen to dress. Her figure was now just a very dark shadow on a dark wall. Gary flushed red and turned around when the shadow pulled off its clothes.

"Hey Gary," Alanna called from behind the screen.

"Yah?" He answered.

"Do you see that night stand, by my bed?"

"Yup."

"Will you look in the, um, second drawer and pull out, let me see. One, two, three, four, five. Five of the things inside?" She asked.

"No problem." Gary went over to the nightstand, feeling somewhat awkward, and opened it. His jaw dropped, there must be at least fifteen knifes and daggers of all sorts in there. Each was in a sheath with a strap on it. He pulled out five and held them out to her. Alanna reached out and took them. In a few moments Alanna came out fully dressed with two knifes still in hand. Gary just gawked at her.

"Just in case." She said. Alanna put one foot on a chair and pulled her dress up to the knee. Picking up one of the two left over knives that she had tossed on the bed, she undid the strap and redid it around her calf. Alanna repeated the same process with the other leg.

"Do you know how to use those?" Gary asked a little wary.

"Yup."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Alanna laughed at this and took him back out of her room.

"I think that we can still make breakfast, if we hurry." And, as if to prove a point, Gary's stomach rumbled its agreement. Alanna laughed as they set off towards the hall to eat.

Her heart and stomach both sank when she realized that Malven would more than likely be inside eating as well. I can't hide forever, she thought as they walked through the doors, but I sure wish that I could. They walked in as the last of the boys where getting their breakfast. Alanna and Gary walked up behind them and each picked up a tray and food.

Gary, like normally, headed for the table with all of his friends. Alanna, however, hesitated for a moment; did she really want to deal with the interrogations? I'll deal, besides, she thought, where else can I sit? Alanna immediately regretted her decision when she saw Delia sitting beside Jonathon. Her only other choice now was sitting at the same table as Malven, and there was no way that she would get that close to him after what had happened. Though, pulling that knife through him did feel very good, even if it was just a dream. So she sat down, next to Gary and Alex.

Alanna only got a moments peace before questions started being asked. "What was your favorite part of the ball?"

"The dancing, I guess." Was her answer.

"Who was your favorite partner?" Delia had asked that one.

"I don't know." Alanna said slowly.

"Well, you seemed quite keen with that Malven fellow. And he looked quite smitten with you."

"He was, alright." Alanna chose her words carefully.

"Do you remember when we did that little experiment last night?" Delia asked a little too sweetly. "To see which road was faster?"

"Yes." Came the careful answer.

"You and Ralon never did meet up with us at the end, where the two streets intersected." This time it was Jonathon talking. Now they were all listening.

"Well," Alanna said slowly. What to say, what to say? I won't exactly lie to them so, I guess, "Something happened."

Delia smirked, "And what would that be?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on Alanna, it can't be too bad." Raoul joined in. "What's that?" He said touching a bruise on her arm.

She flinched at his touch, "Nothing," was all she said and pulled her sleeve down to cover it.

Alex turned and whispered in her ear so that no one else heard, "I know what Malven did."

Alanna turned her head sharply and looked at him. "I'm not hungry." She said, stood up, and walked out head up.

"What is up with her?" Raoul voiced the question on everyone's mind.

Delia was somewhat surprised by the bruise on Alanna's arm. The goal of the conversation was to force Trebond into saying that she had done something with Ralon, either in her rooms or on the street. But bruises weren't what she had in mind. Maybe Ralon really had done something to her, and not for the pleasure of Alanna. No, he couldn't have. They were both nobles and that would destroy everything the Knights' Code of Chivalry stood for. No, he had done nothing wrong to her.

Alex stood up. "I'll go see if I can figure out what is wrong with her." Alex followed Alanna out of the hall.

Gary spoke up, "George had me come and pick Alanna up out front of The Inn. Do you think that maybe-"

"No," Raoul interrupted, "not George and Alanna. I don't know where you come up with this kind of stuff Gary. Besides, Alanna is much younger than him."

Delia stored away this information about this George fellow and Alanna.

Alex caught up with Alanna just before the door to the grounds. "Alanna."

She turned and looked at him. "How could you know?" She asked. "I doubt that you really have any clue about what happened."

Alex grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up revealing several more bruises. She glared at him and pulled the sleeve back down. "I know that what Malven did is considered rape in the eyes of my lord Provost." Alex told her.

Alanna looked into his eyes for any trace of lies or laughter or anything. She found nothing. "I would prefer not to talk about it here or at all for that matter."

"Come," Alex said, arm out, "Let's go to the practice yard and work on your technique."

Alanna took his arm and agreed, "Alright."

They mostly practiced grips and stances since she was wearing a dress. "I overheard Malven talking about it to his friends. He was so proud at what he had done." Alex laughed mirthlessly. "Your hands are a little too far up, here." Alex inched her hands down. Alanna watched as his strong dark hands took hold of her own, and for a moment she tensed up and tightened her grip on the sword. Alex looked up at her, his hands still on hers. "Swing," he commanded.

She did. "Last night, I dreamt that he did it again,"

"Raped you?"

It hurt Alanna to hear it. "Yes, but this time I had no control over my body. Then I remembered that I had a knife on me and I pulled it out from its sheath on the inside of my thigh. Well, his hands where right up in there," she blushed, "so, well, I did the sensible thing and cut them off. Then I drove the knife right through his brain and pulled it down through his neck and heart and stomach and crotch. You have no idea how good it felt, the blade cutting and ripping the skin and muscles and veins! There was blood everywhere, on him, on me, on the dagger, and it turned to acid and melted away the blade of the dagger, and I threw it and screamed, and, and… … …" she trailed off, "I woke up."

"I don't know what to tell you. Except that, if it felt so good in your dream maybe you should try doing it in reality." He smiled mischievously at her. He gave him a little smile back; it had scared her how good it felt to murder Malven.

ladedadedadedadedadedadedadedadedadedaededala

Okay, end of chapter. Alex is playing the good guys again! Uh-oh! The world has turned upside down. Or at least Alanna's has. You know, I forgetted about that one dagger she had until a little bit ago, so I made her remember and use it. Too bad it was only a dream. It would have been to write Malven's death. I would have enjoyed it oh so much. Oh wells, too-da-loo! r&r if you feel like it.


	24. Part One: Magic

Hi all. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I am utterly disgusted with myself. Sorry again.

Ladedadedadedadedadedadedadedadedadeda

After practicing with Alex for a few more minutes Alanna caught sight of Thom walking purposefully towards them. Alanna sighed. "Alex?"

"What?"

"I think that I am quite finished for now." Alanna told him matter of factly.

"Alright. Would the fact that Thom is coming over here have anything to do with that?"

"It doesn't matter. I am done." She repeated. "Thank you for the lessons, I greatly appreciate it. Good day."

"It is my pleasure. Good day Alanna."

Alanna walked very quickly away from the practice yards and Thom. Unfortunately Thom was able to walk faster in breeches than Alanna could in a dress. He pulled up level with her slightly winded.

"People are talking Alanna." He said.

"Yes, they are. Most do." She said curtly.

"Gods Alanna, you know what I mean!" He said exasperated.

"Yes, I do." She replied. "Now, will you leave me alone? You never seemed to care about me before."

Thom threw his arms up in frustration and walked back the way they had come.

Alanna kept on walking, her pace no longer so brisk. An empty chair stood next to a door and Alanna decided that she needed a break and sat down. What to do? She thought. There isn't much to do around here unless you are in training for something. Like a knight, she thought bitterly. I might as well go see George again. Maybe he'll help me with my foot work and dodging.

A long shadow passed in front of her and stopped. She looked up. It was Duke Roger. Inwardly she sighed; he was someone she did not want to meet just now. Alanna stood up and curtsied as he bowed. "My dear young lady," he started silkily, "would you care to join me in my classroom for a cup a tea before my next class?" The Duke asked.

There was no refusing him now. "It would be my pleasure, Your Grace." He offered her an arm and she took it. They walked down a few corridors until they reached a door next to another through which a class of fourth year pages walked out of looking forlorn. He opened the door for Alanna then followed her in closing the door behind him. Alanna walked up to the front of his desk facing the chair in which he would sit during class.

"Here you are," the Duke said pulling up a chair for her. "How are you?" He inquired sitting down.

"Just lovely." Alanna lied.

"Good, good. You told me the other night that you possessed a strong Gift."

"Yes, Your Grace, I do. Or so I am told. I prefer not to use it though."

"A Gift going to waste? I shudder to think of it. May I see just how strong it is, my lady?" Duke Roger asked.

"Of course you may." Alanna replied with a forced smile.

"It may feel a bit unusual, like someone touching the inside of your head. It will take just a moment."

She felt as if something had touched her in the head, just as he had said. Duke Roger looked a bit puzzled. "Your Gift is quite strong; it prevents me from looking at it." He smiled at her. "Can you do anything with your Gift? Anything at all?"

"Well, yes. They teach us the fine art of healing at the convent. I am quite a good healer, or so I am told. But other than that not much, maybe light a candle."

"Well, how would you like to sit in on one of my classes? They are quite informative, if I do say so myself." The Duke of Conte smiled charmingly at her.

Alanna blinked. Her vision had gone black, she could see nothing. Suddenly she saw a giant willow. There was thick mist surrounding it and it muffled all sounds. It was dark outside and stars shown overhead. A small black something ran into the space beneath the willow. A cat, she realized. As quickly as it had come, everything was gone, tree, mist, cat, and all.

Light filled her eyes. A dark shape sat in front of her. Who, or what, was that? What had she just been doing?

"Lady Alanna?" Duke Roger repeated.

"Oh, yes, that would be fascinating." She forced herself to smile.

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

Ok, this is only part one of this chapter. After this is Chapter 25, so I am gonna finish part two of this chapter later. As in my next update will be part two of this. But I wrote this, then 25, then realized that I already had a 24 and turned it into 25 b/c I couldn't find anyway to combine them so I could update soon. SORRY!

I don't deserve reviews. If you read this and decide to not review, good for you! I almost do not want them. Key word there being almost. So unless you feel a very strong desire to review, don't. Consider it as self punishment on my part.

Love you all! You're amazing! (unlike myself, whom I am punishing at the moment)


	25. Chapter 25: Let Us Be Social

The social season had begun. There were to be dances and balls and banquets nearly every night. Lords of fiefs and their ladies would be arriving with all their finery. Ladies, fresh from the convent, would arrive looking for husbands at court. And the meals that Alanna usually took with her friends would no longer occur. The pages and squires would serve their knight masters or assigned guest to wait upon.

Also, specially prepared classes for Delia, Alanna, and Kayoko would begin immediately. Most of their lessons would include proper Carthaki etiquette and manners. This meant even less time with her male friends and less training from Alex. Her visits with George would also be restricted. Alanna definitely disliked the social season.

Alanna sat in her first class terribly annoyed. It was taught by one of the Mirthan priests who Alanna decided she did not like much. He counseled the girls in the proper way to go about anything that concerned any of the Gods. Well, apparently in Carthak the Graveyard Hag was patroness. That was the only thing Alanna had learned during the lesson. Everything else they were told Alanna either already knew, or was no different from what they already did in Tortall.

Her next class involved food. What they ate, how they ate it, delicacy or not, which fork to use, which spoon to use, which hand to use, polite conversation while eating, a proper thanking for the meal. This would be one of the only classes Alanna would pay attention in. However much she didn't want to believe she would need it, Alanna knew that she would. And so learned or memorized whatever she was told. The fact that the teacher was a rather good-looking young Carthaki man helped a bit. This class ran somewhat late intruding on their lunch.

All three girls walked as swiftly as was possible and still be considered ladylike to lunch. Alanna ate silently having no one to talk to nearby. Her friends were seated at a far away table together, with the exception of Prince Jonathon who was seated by his father. As his mother was still sickly. Her appearances at court were becoming more and more rare.

After lunch the girls were given classes on Carthaki court etiquette. This lasted quite some time and ended up being the only class they had before dinner. Two hours were allowed before dinner for personal time.

Alanna took straight to the practice courts. She was disappointed to find them empty. Not a soul was there, which was quite odd, there were normally two or three people always there. After ten minutes of waiting Alanna gave up and decided to wander the corridors looking for Alex. After quite some time it occurred to her that he might be in his rooms. She proceeded to the hall where the knights were housed and walked along looking for the chalkboard that had Alex's name on it. Alanna came upon it, but hesitated slightly before knocking. Maybe he didn't want to have lessons today, but if that was the case then he could tell her himself.

She knocked. There was no answer. She heaved a sigh, had the palace suddenly become deserted? She went back to her rooms to practice with her daggers and read until dinner.

Dinner was completely uneventful, as was the time after it.

For the next three days the palace was the same. Nearly empty. Where ever she went there were few people, if any. Alanna spent most of her time alone, in her room. Well, the time that she didn't spend in classes.

Neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato neato

I am completely and utterly disgusted with myself. A short, poorly written chapter, that is what I give you after months.

Like I said before, I am self punishing myself.

Only review if you feel it absolutely necessary. I mean it. I am going to be mean to myself and say, at the moment, I do not deserve reviews from you after you have been so nice to me. Flames are welcome though. Mean stuff.

Love ya'll, you do be amazing.


	26. On Revision, an Author's Note

I've decided, after several years, to go back through this story and revise it. I'm not promising any new content, as I believe the revising will take long enough and enough energy as it is now.

However, after some particularly flame-y reviews I haven't been able to re-read this story without seeing some major flaws (also, some very mediocre writing). And now, I intend to correct them and attempt to remain true-er to the characters origins.

The updates and revisions will not be regular, I can promise that much. But in time, I hope to eventually get the entirety of this story re-written.

I just hope that the revisions will be for the better of the story, and not the degradation thereof!

Wish me luck!


End file.
